An Unexpected Gift
by Mithriel Maiden
Summary: A/U Set during the battle for Hogwarts and after it. A brief reunion with Lily and Dumbledore in the afterlife,and Snape is sent back against his will. Something happens to change his and Hermione's lives forever.Rated M for future.
1. Back From The Dead

**A/U Set during the battle for Hogwarts and what follows after it. In this version of events after a brief reunion with Lily and Dumbledore in the afterlife, Snape is sent back by his ever meddling friend Albus. Hogwarts is in ruins after Voldemort's defeat and will be rebuilt along with the lives of the survivors. Severus becomes a celebrated war hero after the contents of his memories in the Pensieve are made public knowledge. He is re-instated as headmaster with Professor McGonagall as acting head while he gets well. Ron and Hermione, like a lot of other young wizards become engaged, eager to start a new life in the face of so much death. However, under advisement from his fellow ministers, Kingsley Shacklebolt (the new minister for magic) decrees a new law that every unmarried wizard and witch from the age of 17-40 must satisfy before they can marry, even those not intending to marry for the foreseeable future.**

**A/N My story will have elements both book and movie in its telling. This is my first HP fic, please be gentle. SS/HG ultimately, but there will be some RW/HG and SS/LE but it is definitely SS/HG all the way otherwise! **

Chapter 1 – Back From the Dead

With a last laboured breath, Snape's tortured soul departed his body, oblivious to the ranging emotions of Harry, Ron and Hermione as they stood over his lifeless form. Harry held the glass vial with Snape's tears, tightly in his hand. He stared at the empty black eyes for a moment before closing them forever. The trio had very little time to think or ponder on the death of their former potions master as Voldemort's cold voice intruded into all of their minds like a knife, demanding Harry's surrender...

The light was blinding, brighter than anything he had ever seen before and Snape wondered what strange magic was at the heart of it. He had never been one to believe in an afterlife._ He had hoped there was not_. The idea of oblivion had comforted him many a times when in mortal danger. As he had exhaled his last breath the thought of death seemed like a welcome friend, in his mind he was complete and things were how they should be. Frustration and anger gripped him as he realised it was not in fact the end after all. As the light thinned out, he was in what appeared to be a room without visible walls. A grey, indefinable shape, continued towards him. Instinctively, he reached for his wand, encountering only air where it should be. _Where ever he was, wands were no longer_ needed he mused, as whoever it was came closer.

"Severus my boy!"

He would know that voice anywhere; it belonged to his old friend. Snape hated it when Dumbledore addressed him so. He felt like a first year, fresh off the express. The last time he had seen Albus, he had been tumbling from the astronomy tower by Snape's own hand. The older wizard came fully into focus. Dumbledore remained unchanged, right down to his favourite wizarding robes. Some of that old twinkle was back in his eyes that had been lacking the final months before his death, but in essentials he was the same. _Annoying_.

"Al-Albus." He replied unsteadily.

Dumbledore was upon him before he knew it and warmly shook his hand.

"Well done Severus. Thanks to you Harry will defeat Voldemort, Hogwarts, the muggle and wizarding world will be saved." He let Severus's hand go and patted him soundly on the back. "Harry is watching your memories in the Pensieve at this moment and all is being revealed to him. He will know what needs to be done."

"No thanks to your ambiguity." Severus said under his breath. He pulled away from Albus, a heavy and resentful frown creasing his features. "I still have not forgiven you for playing us all like pieces in a game of wizard chess. You used my love for Lily and my reluctant affection for the boy to achieve your aim, with no thought for the cost to others."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Snape. "Muggles have a saying about how sometimes people have to be sacrificed for the greater good Severus."

"Do not spout your greater good ethics at me, Albus; I have been living them for years. Potter still has to die. It was my job to protect him." He raised agonised eyes to his friend.

"And you did." A voice sounded behind him and he froze for a second. If he had a heartbeat it would have stopped there and then. Snape spun round on his heels. His eyes widened in shock even though he knew who would be there before he turned.

Lily looked at him with a sad smile. "Thank you Severus...for taking care of my son."

Severus eyes raked her face, seeing the sheen of tears rim her eyes. She extended a hand to him. He eyed it, wanting to take it, but afraid of her rejection. He re-lived the moment she had washed her hands of him in his mind and he looked down at her. Lily closed the gap between them and her small fingers covered his hand that still rested by his side.

"Lily." He let out a sigh, unable to resist her any longer.

"Forgive me Severus. I abandoned you when you needed me the most. Some weeks after my anger had cooled I regretted what I had said to you. I wanted to see if we could save our friendship but you were gone, lost forever, you had become what I feared you would, a death eater. I blamed myself so many times for that."

"You have nothing to thank me for Lily, or apologise for, your anger was justified. My choices however ill advised, were my own. I forged my own fate." Snape replied somewhat stiffly.

"You have done so much for everyone, sacrificed so much. Harry will survive this and so will you." Lily smiled gently at him.

_Dear __God, __It __hurt __to __look __at __her_. Her red hair, those shining green eyes and the love for him that he read in those depths. He knew it would never be the kind love he craved, but it was enough just to have her standing here, holding his hand.

"To all intents and purposes I think I am dead, so tell me how I survive?" He asked acerbically, pushing down his emotions.

Lily turned over his hand and opened his palm, placing her hand on top of it. "Fate is not done with you yet."

Severus felt something tickling the skin. She removed her fingers and he saw a daisy form and flower in his hand, blooming to life. It had been a favourite spell of hers when they were children. He gave a lop sided smile at the memory before recalling himself. His face hardened. "But I am done with fate." He said harshly.

"Life can spring in the most unexpected of places Severus." She closed his hand over the little flower and stepped back. He already mourned the loss of her closeness.

Dumbledore reached out and placed one of his gnarly hands on Snape's chest. "Live Severus, you have earned it." He looked deep into his eyes; Snape felt a blinding light burst inside his mind as if it was going to explode. _So __much __for __no __more __pain._

"What do you mean live?" Horror dawned on his face. _He __was __being __sent __back_. "How?" Was all he could ask. _No,__this __was __unfair. __He __did __not __want __to __go __back_. _He __had __earned __the __right __to __die __and __to __stay __dead._

"My familiar will return to Hogwarts to perform one last service to me. Fawkes was not just loyal to me, but loyal to the members after the order that was named for him. I cannot save the others, Fawkes can only grant me one last wish. I asked him for it before you did me that great service in the astronomy tower. My last wish was for you Severus."

"You interfering old bastard...I don't..." The pain in his head intensified and he felt himself being pulled by invisible forces.

Lily quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go, Harry will need me soon. Make the most of your second chance. Goodbye Severus."

"No!" The light around him grew dimmer and he was sucked into a black abyss. Maybe he was finally getting the oblivion he craved and the strange encounter with Albus and Lily had been the throes of his dying consciousness. He knew no more as the black enclosed about him like a starless night.

* * *

><p>It was over, Voldemort was dead, the trio felt a strange sense of peace and somehow they had all survived the terrible battle. Hermione and Ron watched as Harry snapped the Elder wand in two and threw the pieces over the side of the road leading up to the castle. They stood together for a while, watching the sunrise, before turning and walking back towards the blackened shell of Hogwarts.<p>

Hermione turned to Harry. "Just what did you see in Pensieve?"

Harry took a deep breath as he thought of Snape. Sadness washed over him. In other circumstances they might have been friends. _Well, maybe not friends, but perhaps reached a better understanding of each other_. He smiled wryly.

It was still hard to believe that Professor Snape had looked out for him all these years, but as he looked back on past events, things began to make more sense and he felt ashamed. Snape had played his part so well that Harry had been blinded by his dislike of the man. That would all change now; he would make sure there was no person left ignorant of the sacrifices he had made.

"Harry?" Ron asked at his friend's continued silence.

"Go to the pensive in Dumbledore's office, Hermione. It will answer your questions better than I am able to do at the moment." Harry sighed as they entered the hall. He wasn't quite ready to talk to either of them about what he had witnessed.

Poppy Pomfrey came bustling towards the three of them, the medi witch practical as ever as she looked at Ron and Harry. "We need more hands. Not all of the students and teachers are accounted for. We must have everyone for the families that will no doubt be arriving. Hogwarts will soon be invaded by a lot of frantic relatives."

Harry and Ron, although exhausted, nodded.

Poppy looked at Hermione. "If you could fetch more linen for bandages? We have almost run out of healing potions and will have to do it the muggle way until more can be brewed."

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and gave him a quick kiss before she went in search of supplies. Gingerly she made her way up the stone steps towards the hospital wing, sidestepping huge chunks of masonry as she went. The staircases had ceased to move and it was taking longer than usual. Finally, Hermione made it to the infirmary, surprised to find it relatively untouched, but every bed filled with an occupant. Only a couple of overworked medi witches hovered over their charges, those that were still alive were tending to the others in the great hall.

Hermione hovered in the doorway; a moment of indecision hit her. She turned and ran up the next four flights of stairs until she came to the huge gargoyle that protected the entrance to the headmaster's office. Her thirst for knowledge and curiosity drew her towards the base of the steps. She had expected it to be protected with powerful wards, but shocked to find it still open, probably from when Harry had been in there. She ran up the stairs up to the main door. _Hogwarts __was __currently __without __a __headmaster __now __that __Snape __was __dead; __perhaps __that __was __why __it __had __been __so __easy_. She would inform Professor Mcgonagall of the lack of security when she went back down to the great hall.

She had not been in here for a long time, a lifetime ago, or so it seemed, but was surprised to find that Snape had changed little from the previous occupant. Strangely all of the portraits were empty, except for one. Hermione's eyes went to the portrait hanging on the wall behind the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore was sitting in a chair, wide awake and smiling at her.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Miss Granger. I believe you seek some answers in my Pensieve?"

She wondered if he had anything to do with her effortless access into the office.

Hermione blushed guiltily. He just twinkled at her. "Please go ahead. Severus has been hiding himself for away too long. It is time for everyone to know his true nature."

Hermione went over to the silver bowl shaped disc and glanced at Dumbledore before she lowered her head into Snape's memories. Several minutes later she pulled out of the Pensieve, her eyes wide and breathing as if she had just run a long distance marathon.

"Did you find what you were looking for Miss Granger?"

"I don't know...that was unexpected." She said breathily.

The deceased headmaster folded his arms across his chest. "Which part? That under that hard exterior Professor Snape had a heart or that he was not such a bad man after all?"

"All of it I guess, and Harry's mother. It is just so sad." She didn't know why, but she felt tears start to well up in her eyes as she relived the intensity of Snape's pain that she had experienced in the Pensieve. "He just seems so human."

The door to the office opened, but Hermione was too lost in thought to register it.

"Miss Granger! What are you doing in here? I believe Poppy asked for more bandages." Professor Mcgonagall looked at her sternly.

Hermione started at the sound of the weary voice. The older witch slumped down in the nearest chair and seemed to diminish.

"Yes Professor." Hermione hurried from the room lost in her thoughts.

"Miss Granger."

She stopped mid flight as Dumbledore addressed her again.

"When you have completed Madam Pomfrey's errand you might want to revisit the shrieking shack."

Hermione frowned. _Surely __Snape__'__s __body __had __been __taken __to __the makeshift __morgue __by __now?_ Still confused, she nodded to the portrait before exiting the office.

Minerva looked up at Dumbledore. "So, what did Miss Granger find so interesting in there?" She turned her head towards the Pensieve.

"Why don't you have a look for yourself Minerva?" Dumbledore replied, settling down for a nap. "What I wouldn't do for a lemon drop right now." he said, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>It had been dark for so long, a deep pit of nothingness, but a dull light was starting to take form behind his eyelids. He could hear a strange noise that sounded as loud as a hippogriff rustling its feathers. Droplets of water splashed on his face and his neck, followed by another and another. Strange, he was sure wherever he was he was inside, yet it must be raining. Snape opened his eyes to look into a pair of black ones, almost as dark as his own. Everything came rushing back to him. The red gold bird was perched on his torso, looking down at him with a strange sort of sadness as his tears dripped from his beak and continued to splash on Severus's neck. Severus winced at the burning sensation, feeling the torn flesh of his wounds knit together. He tried to move his hand to dislodge the bird, but he found in his weakened state, he could not.<p>

"Damn you Albus and damn you Fawkes." Snape hissed, before losing consciousness again.

The bird studied him for a moment, with a sharp cry he flapped his wings and flew out of the shrieking shack, circling it twice before flying off into the horizon, finally quitting Hogwarts and all its ties to it forever.

* * *

><p>Hermione hurried down the winding and uneven path towards the shrieking shack. <em>Had <em>_it __only __been __a __few __hours __since she __had __been __here __with __Harry __and __Ron, __watching __the __life __slip __out __of __Professor __Snape?_ How her feelings towards the dark wizard had changed in that time. She could not get the memory of him rocking Harry's dead mother in his arms as he cried out in grief and pain like a wounded animal. She had never seen such depth of feeling in him the whole time he had been her teacher and she still found it hard to equate it with the man she thought she had known.

Hermione heard the sharp mournful cry of a bird and caught a flash of red as it flew away. "Fawkes?" _Surely __not. _No one had seen the bird since the night Dumbledore had died. It had sung its lament for its dead master and disappeared, leaving everyone assuming he had returned to the wild. She took the last few steps towards the entrance to the shack. A small gasp left her throat. The Whomping Willow had been destroyed. In its place was a smouldering stump, its roots still covered the tunnel as far as she could see. Hermione scrabbled to her knees, moving some fallen branches, she entered the passageway. A sense of urgency came upon her as she ran towards the place they had left him, and to her horror, exactly how they left him.

Snape lay half on the floor and half propped up against the wall in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were closed as if he were no more than sleeping, the lines of his face, softer in death. A sense of anger invaded her. H_e __deserved __better __than __this. __If __she __had __not __come __on __Dumbledore__'__s __rather __enigmatic __request, __would __he __have __been __left __here __to __rot? __Had __no __one __cared about __what __had __befallen __him? __Of __course __not, __they __thought __of __him __only __as __a __filthy __death __eater, __Voldemort__'__s __right __hand __man __and __murderer __of __the __most __powerful __wizard __in __the __world._

Hermione continued to look down at the body of her ex-potions master. Not sure why, she began to cry. Her legs crumpled from beneath her and she sat cross-legged on the dirty wooden floor. She cried for the friends she had lost, for the ruined shell that Hogwarts now was, and she cried for Severus Snape and the tragedy that had been his life. After a while the hardness of the floor started to penetrate her bones, making them ache. Hermione noticed Snape's ebony wand on the ground, not far from his hand, fallen like its master. She pocketed it with a sigh.

She slowly rose from the floor and got out her own wand. "Turgeo." She watched as all traces of blood removed themselves from Snape's face and clothing, wanting to give him a semblance of dignity. Hermione took his feet and gently pulled him away from the wall so that he was lying flat on the ground. He had not been easy to move and she was breathing hard with the effort. She transfigured his robes into a black transparent shroud and pointed her wand at him and in a clear voice cast her spell. "Wingardium Leviosa" Snape's body began to slowly rise as Hermione controlled it. She opened the door with her free hand and guided the body back to Hogwarts, following behind it like a pallbearer.

* * *

><p>What had been a hum of voices became a silence all around her as she transported the body through the courtyard. A few people that were sifting through the rubble stopped what they were doing and stared as the corpse of Severus Snape passed them by, his features clearly discernable under the filmy covering. Hermione stared down anyone who looked about to open their mouths or say anything about who she was with. As she got to the main doors, Harry and Ron were standing there, watching her. Harry gave her a nod of approval as he stepped aside allowing him entrance.<p>

Everyone in the hall looked at Hermione, flanked by Ron and Harry as they brought the body in to lie with the others behind a makeshift screen. She directed Snape and brought him down gently on to the stone floor. Hermione kneeled beside him, and peeled back the shroud. She took his hands and placed them each over his chest and removed his wand from her pocket and put it between his fingers. Surprisingly, his skin felt warm to the touch, the coldness of death had not yet set in. Before she had time to ponder this, Ron's feet came into view beside her. She looked up at him before getting up off her knees.

Ron was regarding Hermione strangely as she cast a charm over Snape's hair, tidying it into some semblance of order. "Why so much trouble for that git?"

Harry put a hand on Ron. "Don't, "

Ron's eyes flashed. "All I know is that he is part of the machine that killed my brother, Fred!"

Hermione turned to Ron and put her arms around him, rubbing his back, trying to soothe the grief that was raging through the young wizard. "There are things you need to know, I will tell you later, but please trust me when I tell you that Snape deserves this honour. Hermione turned her head to Harry. "I saw what was in the Pensieve too Harry." A flash of understanding passed between the friends.

Ron too upset, refused to listen to anything but the pain inside of him. "What? Dumbledore's murderer?" he snapped, pulling out of Hermione's arms before marching off.

"I had better go after him." Hermione looked at Harry. "Will you watch over him, make sure no one does anything to the body. Not everyone knows the truth, but I think it is about time Ron was informed."

Hermione ran from the hall to catch up with Ron before she lost sight of him. Harry pulled back the curtain and looked at Snape again, his eyes widening at he saw the dead man's fingers twitch. He took off his glasses, rubbed them on his shirt, replaced them and looked at Snape's hands again. The fingers gripped the wand and a guttural sigh escaped his lips. Harry paled. He turned around and visually located Madam Pomfrey tending to a patient.

Poppy looked up from what she was doing, sensing someone watching her. "What is it Mr Potter?"

"I think there is something you need to see." Harry replied shakily. The medi-witch called over one of her helpers to sit with her patient while she advanced towards the temporary morgue.

"Snape's fingers, they twitched and he breathed."

Madame Pomfrey looked at Harry. "That is quite normal with a dead body, how did Professor Snape die?"

"He was attacked by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. There was huge blood loss as well as the effects of the venom. "

The medi-witch massaged her temples "Harry, I am overworked as it is, I do not have time for this." She said reprovingly, before kneeling next to the body of the professor. Madam Pomfrey touched two fingers to the base of his neck. "See there is no pulse, no..." Her eyes widened. "A pulse...Harry get help, we need to get him upstairs to the hospital wing."

* * *

><p>Hermione silently followed Ron up to the Gryffindor common room, or at least what was left of it. Tapestries torn beyond repair, flapped on the walls, the breeze of the broken windows making the room chilly in the late spring air. Ron slumped dejectedly into one of the large squashy sofas and stared into the fireless grate. He flicked his wand at it and mumbled<em> incendio<em> under his breath. Bright orange flames leapt high into the air before settling down into a roaring fire.

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered as Hermione sat down next to him.

"I know you don't." She said firmly, "But you will or I will hex you with a silencing spell until you do."

Ron's eyebrows rose, he knew better than to mess with her when she was in one of her determined moods. He listened in perfect silence while Hermione acquainted him with the facts. Several times he opened his mouth to argue a point with her, but one quelling glance from his girlfriend and he shut up every time. Hermione finished and sat back and tried to gauge his reaction.

"Well you can say something now." She urged.

"Ok, I suppose he does deserve some respect." Ron admitted grudgingly. "But did he always have to be such an arse to us all when we were growing up? You know he could have given us a clue that he was on the good side."

"He did Ron; we were just too blind to see it. Everyone was always telling us to trust Snape." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, but its testing the trust issue a bit when you find out he Avada Kedavra'ed Professor Dumbledore off the astronomy tower."

"You know why he did that. Dumbledore was already dying. He asked Snape to do it."

Ron sat forward and put his head in his hands. Tears seeped through his fingers. Hermione felt his shoulders shake and she put her arm around him. "Fred?" She asked.

He nodded, still hiding his face. "I can't believe he has gone. I loved my brother, but it's doubly cruel for George."

Hermione pulled his fingers from his face and kissed his tears away before covering his lips with her own. What started as an innocent kiss deepened as their feelings for each other swelled with the loss and danger they had faced this day.

Ron pulled away first, looking at Hermione. "We can go to my room." It was a silent question. He held his breath waiting for her answer.

"Yes we can, but right now Ronald Weasley, I just need you to hold me. Do you think you can do that?"

Ron nodded.

Hermione rested her forehead against his. She was sick of all the death and so, so tired. Her thoughts briefly turned to Snape and the others who had died today and she wanted to forget, even if only for a little while. They rose from the sofa and hand in hand made their way to the boy's dormitory.

TBC


	2. Coming To Terms

**A/N Thank you for the reviews/story alerts so far. I hope you will continue to stick with me. This story will become M rated eventually, but it is not the crux of this story at present. I prefer to let events unfold at their own pace (or my muse's) A warning that I should have maybe put in the first chapter is that there will be character death, although obviously not SS/HG. There will also be other adult themes too which I will expand upon in later A/N's. Thank you. Please be tolerant of any glaring errors, my beta/helper was rather busy this week and I wanted to get the next chapter up asap.**

An Unexpected Gift

Chapter 2 – Coming To Terms

Madam Pomfrey cast the mobilicorpus spell and levitated Snape up to the hospital floor, Harry followed close behind. He had been in two minds as to whether he should find Hermione and Ron and tell them the news, but Poppy had insisted he go with her. He wondered if it had been for fear that Snape might regain full consciousness and what he might do. As it was, moments after life had been confirmed the medi-witch had quickly wrested Snape's wand from his fingers and put it in her apron pocket.

Madame Pomfrey paused for a moment at the entrance to the hospital wing. "Wait here Harry." She walked forwards and swung the doors open to her domain. "We need another bed!"

A harried looking junior medi witch ran to do her superior's bidding and managed to find a rickety old fold up from Madam Pomfrey's office. There was no place to put it, but the corridor. The hospital ward was already full to the brim and it would be some time before St Mungo's could start taking the more critical patients. The girl waved her wand over the bed and it unfolded, the springs protesting the abuse. The mattress looked lumpy and uncomfortable, but there was no time to be fussy.

Harry watched the proceedings. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Find some clean sheets and blankets." Poppy replied. "I am not sure how many house elves are still alive or if there are any able to respond to the request."

They both got their answer in a puff of smoke. Winky appeared, looking worse for wear. The little elf's blouse was grubby and bloodstained. Harry had noticed the house elves fighting alongside the teachers and pupils in the thick of the battle, Winky among their number. She looked up at Harry with her large brown eyes. "Mr Potter will be wanting these." She held out some sheets and blankets, meticulously folded. Only in the aftermath of war would the house elves worry about presentation. "Winky is thanking Mr Potter for what he did for Dobby." A fat tear rolled down her face. "Winky misses him very much."

"He died a Hero, Winky. I think you ought to know that." Harry leaned down and patted her shoulder.

The house elf smiled at Harry's words, clicked her fingers and the bed was made. She clicked her fingers again and was gone.

Harry pulled down the covers, Poppy lowered Snape onto the bed, began loosening the cravat around his neck, and unbuttoning his shirt. He looked at the angry red marks around Professor Snape's neck. They were no longer bleeding and seemed to have healed somewhat. Poppy stood back and passed her wand over his inert body, going from head to toe.

"Phoenix tears." She muttered to herself. "Seems to have removed the potency of the snake venom, but I sense some nerve damage, and severe blood loss." She paused for a moment. "Mr Potter, I would like to make further use of your offer to help. Go to the dungeons, see if there are any blood replenishing potions in the store cupboard and anything else helpful you might find would be a great service."

Harry nodded; he was going to need Hermione for this. No one else knew the supplies cupboard like she did, except for Snape and he wasn't going anywhere fast. About to leave, he looked up as Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the corridor in a swirl of coloured robes. He stopped by Harry and looked down at Snape lying on the bed.

"And you are certain he was dead?" Asked the older wizard.

Harry nodded. "He died; I saw the light go from his eyes. Snape was gone."

Kingsley seemed lost in thought for a moment before he continued his questioning. "I saw Miss Granger bring him in. What part did she play in all of this?"

"She retrieved his body from the shrieking shack and brought him back to the castle. As far as we knew he was still...what will happen to him?" Harry looked at Kingsley.

"Severus Snape was a servant of Voldemort, if he recovers he will be taken to Azkaban and await trial like all the other dark wizards." Kingsley shook his head sadly as he looked at Snape. "It is a sad thing when a wizard with so much power and potential turns bad."

"No, that's not true! He was Dumbledore's man through and through. He may have been a dark wizard, but he was still on our side."

Kingsley raised a sceptical eyebrow at him. "You have evidence to support this?"

"Everything you need to know is in the Pensieve in the headmaster's office." Harry supplied.

Harry made to move away from the bed, surprised as a strong grip clasped his sleeve. "My memories...mine." Snape croaked, barely above a whisper, his voice raw with pain.

Kingsley looked down at Snape. "I am sorry Severus, but they are ministry property now. They will be needed as evidence for Wizengamot in deciding your fate."

Severus opened his eyes, not seeing Harry. His gaze followed the sound of Kingsley's voice, fixing him with a venomous glare, before closing his eyes again. "So tired." He rasped.

Snape's hold on Harry's sleeve went limp. Harry looked down at him with compassion, an emotion he never thought to feel for Snape in a million years. His memories had been deeply personal and the idea that they would become ministry property would be an anathema to him. When he had shared his recollections with Harry he had been dying, never expecting to survive. _Maybe __he __could __persuade __Kingsley __to __leave __out __some of __the __parts __that __involved __Snape__'__s __regard __for __his __mother, __what __good __would __that __information __do __in __deciding __his __fate?_

Harry opened his mouth about to ask him about it, before he had a chance to speak, Kingsley interrupted him. "We have to have all the facts Harry if you want him kept out of Azkaban, even the ones that may not seem pertinent. I must retrieve them immediately."

His tone brooked no argument so Harry abandoned his train of thought and turned his mind to the mission at hand. "Kingsley, have you seen Hermione in your travels?" He asked hopefully.

Kingsley gave him a big grin, a welcome sight in the midst of so much sadness. "The last I saw of Miss Granger, she was headed to Gryffindor tower, hot on the heels of a disgruntled young man. Come; let us go together as its all on the same floor."

* * *

><p>Hermione thumped her pillow, she couldn't sleep. She had tried. Ron was snoring gently at her side. She had always envied him his ability to fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Some dreamless sleep potion would come in handy right now, but it was one thing she didn't have in her bag. Every time she had tried to close her eyes, she saw blood, lots of it and the faces of Fred, Snape, Remus and Tonks would float beneath her eyelids. She sat up in bed, still fully dressed, snatched her wand from the night stand and started to pace the room. <em>Maybe <em>_a __bath __would __help...if __there __was __still __one __working_. Feeling slightly claustrophobic in the darkened space, Hermione picked up her beaded bag and headed down the spiral staircase back to the Gryffindor common room. The door swung open and she instinctively pointed her wand at the newcomer.

"Hermione, it's only me."

She lowered her wand immediately.

"What is it Harry?"

"Feel in the mood for another surprise today?"

"Not sure I can take any more, but go ahead. It's not about Voldemort is it?" Hermione asked warily.

"Well...actually it's about someone we recently associated with him, but not him."

"Harry, just tell me!" She was in no mood for riddles.

"It's Snape. Snape is still alive."

Hermione started laughing and the noise sounded hysterical, even to her ears. "Have you been at the firewhiskey?"

Harry sighed. "I would give a vault full of galleons for a sip of Ogden's old right now, but it's true. When have you known me to joke about the important stuff?"

Hermione sat down heavily on the nearest chair, digesting the information. _He __was __alive_. Her sharp mind ran over the scenarios that could have brought it about and rejected them all. They had seen him die in the shrieking shack. She played the events over and over in her head again in case she had missed something. She thought she had seen Fawkes flying away on her way to attend to Snape, but had not been sure.

She shot up from her seat. _That __had __to __be __it_. "Fawkes! I thought I saw the bird when I went to retrieve Professor Snape, but I didn't know for certain. However, even Phoenix tears cannot raise the dead, something must have happened to him after he died." Hermione's brows knitted together in an effort to make better sense of it.

"Madam Pomfrey said something about Phoenix tears when she was examining him." Harry replied. "But I am here for another reason besides the news about Snape. I need your help. I was asked to go to the supplies cupboard to search for any useful potions that she could use for Snape and her other patients. He may be alive, but he is still in a bad way."

Hermione smiled at Harry affectionately. "Worried you won't be able to identify a blood replenishing potion from a love potion?"

"Something like that." Harry mumbled as she threaded her arm through his and they went on their quest.

"What would you do without me?" She grinned. "Talking of doing without, you haven't told me how you returned yet."

Harry paused for a moment. "Another time perhaps, but when I talked to Dumbledore, after I, you know...he told me I had a choice about whether I came back or not..." A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Hermione, what if Snape had his choice taken away?"

"What makes you think he did?"

"Come on, you saw his life, apart from his friendship with my mother, it looked like a living hell. Who would want to come back after that? I at least had something to come back for."

Hermione pondered Harry's words. "That is something only Snape knows, and if I know his taciturn nature, we could be waiting a long time for the answers."

* * *

><p>An hour, several potions and healing balms later, Harry and Hermione made it back up to the hospital wing. The corridor was empty; Snape's bed no longer where Harry had left him. Poppy seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to her ward because no sooner had they arrived she was out of the doors and beckoning them in.<p>

"You can stop staring; Severus is still alive Mr Potter." Poppy paused for a moment. "Sadly, Katie Clutterbug, a third year Ravenclaw is not. We had an opening for a bed or two in your absence."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief for Snape, and sadness that more victims had been claimed by Voldemort's evil. When Snape had not been in the corridor like Harry said he was, she had felt a sick churning in her stomach that they had been too late, had taken too long. So many had died, but why she cared so much about Snape's fate she did not know.

_Perhaps, __it __was __because __he __had __the __tragic __Byronic __hero __down __pat __without __even __trying_. It had been strange to sift through his memories in the Pensieve, and to feel what he had felt. No wonder he was so grim, there had been no joy or light in his life since before she was born, not since his broken friendship with Harry's mother. Hermione didn't even try to begin to imagine the price he had paid, paying lip service to the man who had murdered the only person he had truly loved. If someone had done that to Ron, she would want to tear them to pieces. For God knows how many years, Snape had had to wear a mask of indifference to all that went on around him. _Would __the __real __man __she __had __glimpsed __in __the __Pensieve __still __even __exist?_

"I am sorry." Harry mumbled, not knowing really what to say as another name of a fallen one etched itself on his memory.

Poppy held her hand out to Hermione. "Did you find anything in the supplies cupboard?"Hermione opened her bag, drew out several blood replenishing potions and burn salves as well as various healing tonics and put them into the medi-witch's arms. "This should last us through the day at least." The medi-witch smiled gratefully.

"Some of them are a bit close to their use by date, but I can brew a few more healing potions myself if you have need of me?" Hermione offered.

Madam Pomfrey, ever the mother hen, looked at Hermione. There were deep smudges of fatigue around her eyes, like she had not slept in a really long while, but then who had with the worries they had all faced. Harry looked no better.

"Hmmm," She thought for a moment. "There is something you could do. Perhaps you could both attend to Professor Snape?" Poppy looked at the bottles and jars in her arms before placing a vial of the blood replenishing potion in Harry's hand before either could protest. " By the way, Lavender Brown was brought in while you were away. I've put her in my own bed. She is critical, poor girl. It's touch and go with her at the moment, so my hands are full."

"Will she become a..." Hermione asked. The last she had seen of Lavender she was being attacked by Fenrir Greyback. She had to know.

"Werewolf? Yes, in all likelihood."

Hermione spared a thought for her past rival. Of all the things she had wished for her when she had been with Ron, she would not wish that fate on anyone. Hermione turned her thoughts back to Snape. "What do we have to do?"

"Just dose him with the blood potion every couple of hours. Make sure he takes it. He has been...resistant...to treatment so far." Poppy's mouth twisted in disapproval.

"So, he is awake again?" Harry asked.

"Only brief flashes of consciousness." She replied. "Although, I had to cast a body binding spell as well as a silencing spell on him before he destroyed his voice beyond all repair. It's the last bed on the right."

Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked into the ward. He looked at his friend and smiled. "Imagine that! A Snape who can't answer back or even swoop."

"Or take away house points!"An exhausted giggle escaped Hermione's lips.

They walked over to privacy screens, which shielded Snape's bed from prying eyes. All mirth on her face died at she looked down at him. It was strange to see him out of his tightly buttoned teaching robes and in serviceable black cotton pyjamas, presumably from his own wardrobe. The blankets went up to his chest, but his neck was exposed. There would be scars, even when the healing was done. His face was paper white and if it was not for the slow rising and falling of his chest, she would think him still a corpse.

Noticing that there was only one uncomfortable wooden chair by the bed, Hermione got out her wand and transfigured it into an oversized armchair, easily big enough for the two of them. "Looks like we will be here for some time, we might as well be comfortable." Hermione looked at the potion in Harry's hand. "Well, do you want to give it to him or shall I?"

Harry thrust the bottle into her hands. "I have already died once today, I don't feel like doing it again." He sat down on the much improved chair.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath, walked over to Snape and gently touched his shoulder. His skin felt cool and she could feel his bones through the thin material. He did not wake up, so she shook him a little. Eyelids snapped open, glaring at her with intense dislike. Even though he could not voice the words, she knew he was not particularly thrilled to see her. His eyes flicked to Harry, widening in surprise and then they drifted back to her again. _So_ _Harry __was __alive._ _It __seemed __that __more __than __one __person had __returned __from __the __dead __today._

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Um, yeah, I forgot you can't speak right now." She blushed. "I have to give you this blood replenishing potion on Madam Pomfrey's orders."

_Did __she __have __to __talk __to __him __like __he __was __a __simple __child?__He __got __enough __of __that __from __Albus. _His resentment at being still alive, intensified_._

Snape struggled against the binding spell holding him to the bed, but with great effort and force he managed to turn his head away. Hermione frowned and put her free hand on her hip. "Severus Snape, are you going to take this potion or am I going to have to force you?"

He carried on staring at the privacy screens. _Insolent __little __witch, __how __dare __she __use __his __given __name?_ _Maybe, __if __he __pretended __they __were __not __here __they __would __get __bored __and __go __away_.

Hermione waited for a couple of moments before she marched over to the other side of the bed, her temper rising. She and her friends had faced off Voldemort and his followers today, she would be damned if she was going to let one cranky wizard with a death wish intimidate her. All previous pity she had felt for him was quickly dissolving. Hermione uncorked the potion bottle and pinched his large nose, cutting off the air. His mouth popped open and she poured a dose past the thinned lips, their eyes locking in a duel of wills as she dared him to spit it back out.

Severus looked at the determined witch with intense rage. The thought of spitting it out was quickly replaced with a sense of resignation. _If __it __meant __she __would __leave __him __alone __then __he __would __drink __it._ He slowly swallowed the bitter potion, it slid down his throat like razor blades, causing him to gasp, but he started to feel its effects almost immediately. He hated her self-satisfied smile as he complied with her will. It seemed his ordeal was not over as she removed a jar of ointment from her bag.

"This is a preparation of my own. I treated Ron with it after he managed to get himself splinched once while apparating. It contains essence of dittany, just in case you are worried that I am trying to poison you in some way."

Snape's lip curled, giving her a look that spoke volumes. _Why __was __he __not __surprised __it __was __Weasley_. _It __was __common __knowledge __the __boy __had __failed __his __apparition __test._

"Although, after forcing the blood replenishing potion down your throat it would be rather counterproductive of me to finish you off." She continued.

Hermione thought for a moment that she had seen a slight curve to his lips, but quickly decided she must have imagined it as she scooped some ointment out of the glass jar and gently applied it to the tender skin of his throat.

The relief spread over his flesh like a warm blanket. The ache lessened somewhat as her fingers and the salve worked their magic. _Perhaps, __he __had __taught __her __something __that had __stuck __in __his __potion __lessons __after __all._ She was about the only student he had seen any promise in, in his years of teaching, although he would rather suffer Nagini's bite again than admit it. Snape closed his eyes, suddenly tired of everything and everyone around him. He wished for death, but sleep was the next best thing.

Hermione studied him for a few minutes, before joining Harry on the chair. "Budge up Harry, you are hogging all the room, let's try and get some sleep before his next dose is due."

Hermione sat down and laid her head back against the cushions. Harry lay down, resting his head on her shoulder. It was not long before both of them were fast asleep. Madam Pomfrey poked her head around one of the screens, she looked first at her patient and then to Hermione and Harry. All were sleeping. She smiled with satisfaction before continuing her rounds.

TBC


	3. May 3rd

**A/N Thanks again for the reviews and alerts. As this is an AU story I am going with the movie version of Luna and Neville pairing up together as I rather like it. So therefore he will not be marrying Hannah Abbot. Sorry if you are overly fond of that pairing.**

An Unexpected Gift – Chapter 3

May 3rd

Hermione awoke just as dawn was breaking on Sunday May 3rd heralding in the new day and in some ways a new world for them all, a world without Voldemort. As the sun crept higher it shone through the windows, casting beams of light throughout the large room. She stretched, her muscles a little stiff. Harry had moved away from her in the night and was resting on the other side of the armchair, still fast asleep. It had ended up being her alone to make sure Snape took his medicine.

The only times she had asked for Harry's help was with Snape's toiletry needs. For all her boldness and Gryffindor courage Hermione wasn't about to handle her ex professor's manhood and she knew he wouldn't thank her for it if she did. It had taken a rather embarrassing five minutes when he had non verbally tried to get her to understand what he needed. She had finally comprehended his meaning when he silently mouthed the word _"__Piss__"_ His crudity had shocked her a little at the time.

Hermione glanced at the bottle of blood replenishing potion on the table by the bed. It was almost empty now and the wizard in question was also still asleep, or pretending. Either way, it didn't matter to her as she got up from the chair and worked some feeling back into her legs. Even with the disturbed sleep, she felt rested and ready to face whatever the new day threw at her. Hermione peeked through the gap of the privacy screens around Snape's bed. There was a slight squeaking of wheels as she spied a junior Mediwitch pushing in a trolley laden with breakfast for the patients. The smell of food made Hermione's stomach growl. _When __had __she __last __eaten?_ Poppy appeared alongside her colleague, pointed her wand at the offending wheel and restored the quiet to her realm.

Hermione looked back at Professor Snape before going over to him and shaking his shoulder gently. "Breakfast is coming, what would you like?"

_Gods __would __she __never __leave __him __be? __It __had __been __like __this __all __night, __as __regular __as __clockwork, __first __the __vile __potion __and __then __the __salve_. He would close his eyes for what seemed like a moment only to have it start all over again. It was the final indignity to be helpless and at _her_mercy of all people. It didn't occur to him to be grateful for her attentions. It had been as unwanted as this skin he had been forced back into.

Hermione blushed, realising the repeated idiocy of asking him questions again. However, before she could apologise, Poppy moved back one of the screens, a shaft of direct sunlight hit him right between the eyes. Snape grimaced in pain; trying to adjust to the intrusion, when he opened his eyes again, he glared at Poppy.

The Mediwitch fixed Snape with a firm look. "Good morning Severus." She got her wand from her pocket and ran it over him slowly. "Hmm, your blood levels are acceptable." She touched his throat. "The scarring looks like it will be a minimum. Shame we didn't catch the wounds earlier, if we had there would have been none."

Poppy turned her attention to Hermione. "You used Dittany on his wounds?" Hermione nodded. "Well done." She smiled approvingly.

"Do you think he will make a full recovery?" Hermione asked.

"We have to investigate that nerve damage some more and see how it's affected him, but I think the long term prognosis is excellent."

He hated them talking over him as if he were not there. If he had his wand he would be out of here before they knew what had hit them. He caught Madam Pomfrey's eye. She seemed to know what he wanted before he noiselessly mouthed the words "My voice." At her.

She looked back at Snape. "If you promise not to shout like last time, I might consider removing that silencing spell I cast on you. But any rising of your voice and I will not hesitate to cast it again." He sneered at her, but nodded faintly in acquiescence. "Very good." She smiled as she pointed her wand at his neck.

Instantaneously, Severus felt the magic lift from him. He coughed to clear his throat. His brows drawn together as his lips thinned into a line of pure fury. He opened his mouth, his mind ready with a tirade of abuse on the tip of his tongue, prepared to burst forth at the people around his bed. Poppy raised her wand threateningly.

"Now what would you like for breakfast Severus?" She asked him.

"Fuck breakfast." He growled. He turned his attention to Hermione, hearing her soft gasp of shock. "Why so surprised Miss Granger, do you think only the young know such words?"

"Language Professor Snape." Poppy looked to Hermione. "Get him some porridge from the trolley and put a spoon of honey in it, it will be good for his throat. Besides it looks like he could do with a little sweetening."

Hermione's slight snort under her breath infuriated him further. "I don't want it." He snarled as he watched her disappear momentarily.

"Yes you do, if you insist on acting like a student I will treat you like one." Madam Pomfrey looked down at him, her face impassive.

Snape struggled against the body binding spell which still held him. "Let me out of this, now."

"One step at a time I think. I want to make sure you stay where you are put. Kingsley Shacklebolt is coming to see you later. Minerva expressed a wish to speak to you as well."

Snape gave little outward reaction to the news, his thoughts on something more pressing. "Where is my wand?" He hissed.

"Surely you understand that I cannot allow you to have it under the circumstances Severus? You killed Albus." Madam Pomfrey's voice cracked on the former headmaster's name. She glanced at Harry to see if he was still asleep before she lowered her head to Snape's ear. "As a Mediwitch I swore to heal the sick, but if I had my way you would have been left to rot in the shrieking shack for what you have done."

Severus's eyes widened slightly at her vehemence. "I never asked anyone to save me, and besides, ever hear the saying, innocent until proven guilty, Poppy?" He drawled sarcastically.

Both heads turned as Hermione came back behind the screens with a bowl and a spoon. Madam Pomfrey moved away from the bed. "Miss Granger I am sure you have things to do today, but if you could feed...him...before you go, I would be grateful."

"I think I can spare a few more minutes, and then I really have to go and find Ron. He must be looking for me by now."

Madam Pomfrey made to leave them, pausing as she fished a bar of hospital issue chocolate from her apron pocket. "Make sure he has some of this too please."

Hermione took it from her and sat down on the edge bed with Snape. She stirred the generous dollop of honey into the porridge before raising it to his lips. They remained firmly shut.

Hermione sighed. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way and just so that you know, you don't scare me...Severus. For whatever reason you are back here, there are lots of witches and wizards in the mortuary this morning that can't say the same thing. Starving yourself is doing no one any favours."

"I should have been one of them. Everybody wishes me in a graveyard, whoever found me in the shrieking shack would have done better to have left me there." He said bitterly.

"Not everyone wishes you dead professor Snape." Hermione said angrily, high colour tinged her cheeks.

He looked at her in shocked surprise, his mouth hanging open, but before he could say something, Hermione shoved a spoonful of the warm food into his mouth. He had no choice but to swallow it.

"Yes, I can think of at least one other person in this room who feels the same way." Another voice added.

Snape turned his head slowly to look into the eyes of Harry Potter, and a pain settled in the region of his heart. _So __like __Lily_. There the similarity ended for him, seeing her eyes in the face of the boy who looked so much like James.

"Harry you are awake." The relief in Hermione's voice was evident. She had lied to Snape when she had boldly told him he no longer scared her and she had the feeling he knew it. But now was not the time to back down or show fear, he would only use it to his advantage.

"Getting sentimental again Potter? You know it nauseates me." Snape sneered.

Harry sat up straight on the armchair and stretched, giving a long yawn. He then looked directly at Snape again. "Sometime when you are better, we need to have a talk." He replied.

"There is nothing to discuss." Snape said firmly, unconsciously opening his mouth for another spoon of food.

Harry gave Snape a hard look, before getting up from the chair. "I need to go and speak to Madam Pomfrey, be back in a minute Hermione." He nodded to the man on the bed "Professor Snape."

"Do not call me that. I am no one's professor anymore." He replied cynically. Harry exited the screens without another word. "Alone at last Miss Granger." He purred mockingly.

She kept shovelling the porridge into his mouth, repeatedly counting to ten in her head to keep her calm, and it was not long before the bowl was clean. "Well, I guess you didn't want that." Hermione said dryly.

"And the little know-it-all strikes again."

"You know you really are going to have to come up with some new insults. You've used that one on me once too often."

Hermione reached over Snape, annoyed at herself for reacting to his snarky comment and picked up the blood replenishing potion. She took out the stopper and poured it between his lips until the last drop was drained.

"It tastes vile." Snape sputtered.

"Well, you probably made it, maybe you should think about improving the flavour." She smirked.

Her thoughts naturally turned to Ron. Only one last thing to do and she could go in search of him. She had missed him and with him grieving for his brother, she knew had been away far too long already. Hermione un-wrapped the bar of chocolate Madam Pomfrey had given her, smiling at the thought that the wizarding world thought chocolate was the panacea for all ills just like muggles thought a cup of tea.

Hermione broke off a couple of squares of the dark chocolate and popped one into his mouth. She felt a strange sense of discontent as she realised there was no longer a reason to be here. Her hand came down to rest on the bed, her fingers plucking nervously at the sheets. The bedside of Severus Snape was the last place anyone would want to be under normal circumstances, but she had enjoyed the challenge of caring for him the last few hours. She sighed as she mentally prepared herself to go and face what would undoubtedly be happening in the great hall with Ron and his family.

"I can see by your face Miss Granger that your body might still be here, but your mind is not."

"The Weasley family suffered a loss yesterday, Fred was killed. Lupin and Tonks fell too and too many students to think about." She blurted out in one long breath.

Snape's eyes flashed for a brief moment. An instant of regret passed over his face before he masked it. He and Lupin had not been friends of any kind, but he had been the only vaguely tolerable member of the Marauders that he had been able to stand. It was Sirius that had tried to kill him, not Remus. However, he had never agreed with his appointment to Hogwarts, it had been too much of a danger to the children, despite any person grievances he might have had at the time.

Hermione had looked back at him expecting some vitriolic comment after her revelation, but he remained silent as the last of the chocolate dissolved in his mouth. Her eyes caught a crumb of it, melting on his lips. Without thinking, her finger reached out and wiped at it and she put the tip of her finger in his mouth. She flinched in shock as his tongue licked it clean. Hermione snatched her hand away and put it behind her back as if it had been burned

The movement was not lost on Snape. His lip curled slightly, but it was hard to tell if it was with amusement or distain. "No need to play the blushing virgin Miss Granger, I can assure you that that was not foreplay."

"You are vile, and you disgust me. I wish I had never listened to Dumbledore now." It shocked her to hear him speak in such a way. If she had her faculties about herself a bit more, then she might have realised that the student/teacher dynamic they had once shared seemed to have shifted and he was treating her as an equal.

"Well, it was you who told me my old repertoire of insults was sadly lacking, I was just trying to improve upon them." Snape smirked before continuing. "Besides, you have changed your tune in such a short time, only a few minutes ago you were telling me you were glad I was still alive. And please, do tell what that interfering old bastard told you to do."

"You should speak of Professor Dumbledore with more respect." Hermione looked back down at the sheets by her hand. There were a few moments of heavy silence before she spoke again. "He told me to go back to the shrieking shack, if you insist on knowing."

"Then it was you that found me!" He hissed.

Hermione nodded. "But I thought you were dead. I was bringing you back to the castle to lie with the others. I have given the matter much thought, for you to be here, you must have not been truly dead, only partly."

"Forgive me if I do not thank you for it or your mindless babbling, but in exchange for your confession, I will give you one of my own in return. I never wanted to come back, I was glad I was dead, I had been wishing for it ever since the night the Potters died. However, that man that you demand I show deference to, forced me back here. Now, tell me why I need to show him respect?" He finished, silkily.

"I am sure he had good reason." She mumbled.

"Reason? Reason?" Snape produced a full sneer to his features. "I will tell you what reason, it was for his own distorted fucking amusement is why! He thought it would be entertaining to throw me back in this hell hole and see what became of me. Even from up there he is still trying to run the puppet show." He shouted, his voice cracking painfully with the effort.

Madam Pomfrey surprised them both as she pulled back the screens with some force. She got her wand from her apron pocket and pointed it at Snape. "Any more foul language from you Severus Snape and I will silence you for a month. There are students here, far worse off than you and they need peace and quiet, not your ill-tempered outbursts!"

He actually had the grace to look ashamed before he surprised Hermione and the Mediwitch with his reply. "I am sorry Poppy, please forgive my behaviour."

"Mmm, we'll see. Expect, Mr Shacklebolt and Professor McGonagall in ten minutes." She replied airily, before she marched off on her rounds again.

Severus paled; _he __was __to __face __both __of __them __at __once? _He and Minerva had not had any interaction since he had been removed from the school or abandoned his post; _however __you __wanted __to __look __at __it_. A few minutes hardly gave him enough time to meet the accusing eyes of his former colleague. McGonagall was one of the few people he respected in this place and to lose her "friendship" of sorts had been a hard blow. It had been even harder to duel with her and the other professors before he had made his escape. He remembered her kindness to him as a boy, when others at the school had not been so kind. It had not mattered to her that he was a Slytherin. Things had never been quite the same between them once he had returned to Hogwart's after being a servant of the dark lord, but it had been better than nothing.

Hermione walked over to the armchair and picked her bag off it. "I guess I should be going."

Her voice jolted him out of his reverie of the past.

"Don't let me keep you." He drawled, trying to ignore the disappointment he unexpectedly felt now that she was leaving. Severus had enjoyed the combat of wills between them, he admitted to himself reluctantly.

"I won't." She snapped angrily. Tired, of his attitude, even after enduring it for so many years, already, _Couldn__'__t __he __be __at __least __a __little __grateful __to __her __for __saving __him?_

They both stared at each other, the fire of challenge mutually burned in their eyes and neither was prepared to look away first. They had the decision taken out of their hands as Harry poked his head around the screen. "I am going down to the great hall now, coming Hermione?"

Hermione looked back at the man on the bed. "Of course, there is nothing worth hanging around here for." She fixed Snape with a glare that could rival his own. "You are alive again for whatever reason Severus Snape, deal with it." She said coldly.

She raised her chin defiantly and hastily left before Snape could slap her in the face with another verbal comeback, wanting to put some distance between him and her. He watched her go from beneath lowered lids, all the fight draining from him. He even forgot to be angry that she had called him Severus, yet again.

Harry fixed Snape with an intense stare, as if still trying to make out the real man after all he now knew of him. "We will have that talk Professor Snape."

Snape snorted and stared at the ceiling until he was sure he was alone again.

* * *

><p>Snape had hardly been left unaccompanied for than a few moments when the screens were pulled back and he was joined by Kingsley and Minerva. He let out a deep sigh of resignation as they both sat down on the large armchair. <em>It <em>_was __a __good __job __Minerva __was __so __lean_, he mused, trying to take his mind off what lay ahead. He hid his brief smile of amusement, watching McGonagall shifting about, trying to get comfortable.

"Good morning professor Snape." Boomed Kingsley. "I think we may have some news for you."

Snape remained unresponsive, his eyes fixed on the screens behind the man's head. He didn't particularly care what the news was; _couldn__'__t __they __take __him __to __Azkaban __and __get __it __over __and __done __with?_ Perhaps if they hurried his case along, he could be lip locking with dementors in time for tea. _That __would __put __the __kibosh __on __Albus__'__s __plans __for __him_. He grinned to himself, imagining his tormentor's face, seeing him back in the afterlife so soon after ejecting him from it.

"Severus." Minerva said sharply, bringing his attention back to them. She had noticed his smirk with some irritation. "I find little in this situation for amusement. Please hear the minister out."

Snape looked at Kingsley, an eyebrow raised in consideration. "So, you have had a promotion...minister?"

"The Wizengamot held emergency sessions throughout the night and yes I am the newly elected minister for magic." Kingsley confirmed. "Pius Thicknesse has gone into early retirement. He was found to be under the imperious curse."

"You think I do not already know that. Anything else?" He asked in a tone of detached boredom.

"After reviewing your memories, which, you entrusted with Harry Potter and after due deliberation of the facts, you are here by exonerated from all charges and acts committed while following the orders of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

The last part was lost on Snape as his face turned red with anger and mortification. "You showed my memories to the entire Wizengamot?" He roared. He had vague recollection of Kingsley telling him something in that vein when he had been ensconced in the hospital corridor, but he thought he had imagined it.

Minerva put a restraining hand on Snape's arm, instinctively, even though she knew he could not move. "Calm down Severus. They had to see everything to prove your innocence. I understand now, about Albus..."

"You saw them too?" His eyes widened. "Anyone else? Pray tell did you rent out a hall and put them on a screen for everyone who asked? So, who else knows about my pathetic life besides you two, Harry Potter and the entire Wizengamot?"

Minerva sucked in a breath. "Hermione Granger."

So, that was why the little witch had put up with him. _She __felt __sorry __for __him_. Of course she did_. __Wasn__'__t __he __always __an __object __of __ridicule, __pity, __disgust __and __hatred __to __every one __he __met? __There __would __be __no __dementors __kiss, __or __incarceration __at __Azkaban. __He __was __getting __off __scot__free._The thought gave him about as much pleasure as a class full of first year students. Only Minerva seemed to notice his reaction to the news about Hermione knowing his past.

The minister for magic pressed on. "It has been decided that you will be reinstated as headmaster, Professor McGonagall here will act as head until you are well enough to do it yourself."

"So nice have my feelings consulted in all of this." Severus sneered.

Kingsley, either did not hear him or pretended he didn't, hardly pausing for breath as he continued. "And, it may be a bit premature of me to say this, but there could be an Order of Merlin, first class that might have your name on it on a future date."

"Magnificent." His voice dripped sarcasm.

Cornelius Fudge had said he might be in line for an Order of Merlin after the capture of Sirius Black, and at the time he had said thank you in all the right places, but public recognition was something he liked to avoid. Too many years of working in the shadows had made him like that.

Kingsley got up from the chair and clasped one of Severus's bound hands, which rested on the bed. "Well done, you are a credit to the name wizard and this fine institution. I am glad I was wrong about you Severus. I look forward to seeing Hogwarts rise out of the ashes." He looked at McGonagall. "I must be leaving, urgent business at the ministry." Minerva moved to get up from her chair. "No, no, you stay there, I am sure you have much to discuss. Goodbye headmaster, professor." He nodded at each of them before leaving.

"Why on earth would he want me to be headmaster again, surely you would be better suited to the position?" Snape said indifferently.

Minerva regarded Severus as he stared at the ceiling in impotent anger. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I was asked. I declined and there's an end to it." Minerva paused for a moment. "I know you don't want to hear this Severus, but I want to thank you for what you did for Albus while you are still unable to walk away from me." Severus turned his attention back to her. "It was a brave, brave thing you did for him and for Draco. I won't deny that I don't have much time for Slytherin goings on, but you saved that boy from a lifetime in Azkaban and gave Albus a painless death. For that I am grateful."

Snape was surprised at the speed the aged witch got up from the chair and left his bedside, not waiting for an answer or requiring one, she left him alone. He had much to think about, not least of which was an annoying young woman who had surprisingly not made him think too much about Lily Evans-Potter even if just for a little while. He curled his lip before closing his eyes and attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>When Hermione arrived in the Great Hall with Harry, the area was filled with people; many were weeping and hugging each other. Several wooden caskets were lined up, some covered in house colours. Scanning the room, she located Ron at the far end of the hall and rushed over to him and his family.<p>

"Where'd you go? I woke up and I couldn't find you anywhere." There was a slight accusing tone in his voice that jarred her nerves.

"I am sorry Ron, I couldn't sleep and Harry needed my help. I didn't want to wake you." She put her arms around him. "How is everyone holding up?" Hermione pulled back first, and held Ron's hands.

"George is inconsolable. God, I miss Fred so much. I keep thinking I will turn a corner and there they will both be, up to some new prank or mischief. It's so bloody unfair." Ron's chest heaved in pain. "We are taking his body home soon. Will you come with us and stay at least until...the...funeral is over?"

"You don't need to ask." Hermione gave him a watery smile. She looked over at Harry who was consoling Ginny as they sat together on one of the stone steps. "Is Harry coming too?"

"I should think so, the way things are going between him and Ginny I am sure he will be family soon enough." Ron shook his head. "In all this madness, Seamus Finnegan just told us he got engaged, can you believe it?"

"Really? Who to?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Hannah Abbott. That will be an explosive pairing." He grinned, imagining Neville's proclivity for blowing things up.

Hermione giggled as she shared a similar thought. Her laughter died on her lips as Molly and Arthur Weasley entered the hall; both looked like they had aged ten years overnight. Mrs Weasley's eyes were bloodshot from hours of weeping, Mr Weasley looked little better, his usual joyful countenance nowhere in sight and for a moment Hermione wondered if he would ever smile again.

"Hermione." Molly rubbed her arm affectionately. "Has Ronald asked you to come home with us?"

Hermione nodded, not really sure what to say in the face of so much sorrow. At least all of her family were still alive even if they didn't know she existed. She forced down a rising spiral of self pity as she realised how alone she was. _Not __really, __she __told __herself, __she __had __Ron __and __she __had __Harry.__Things __could __be __worse; __she __could __have __no __one, __like __Snape. _She frowned at the unbidden thought of him sliding into her mind where it was not wanted. Ron needed her now. _Snape __would __survive, __he __always __did._

Arthur cleared his throat to get the attention of the congregating Weasleys. "Molly and I will be using a portkey to take...Fred...our boy...home. The rest of you can travel by floo powder. Minister Shacklebolt has connected the Hogwarts fireplaces to the network. I will see you all back at the Burrow, shortly."

Harry got up off the stone steps and put out a hand to help Ginny up. They walked out of the hall to find the nearest fireplace that wasn't filled with rubble. Hermione and Ron followed after them. They found a fireplace in the staff room, only a short walk from the Great Hall. One by one they took their turn in the fireplace until only Hermione remained.

She looked around the long, panelled room, taking in the assortment of mismatched chairs dotted around it. Most of the portraits on the walls were still empty, she wondered when their inhabitants would return, if ever. One chair caught her eye, a battered black leather chair that looked like it was from another century. It was placed away from the other chairs and over the arm hung an open book, as if it had been left there in haste. Hermione picked it up and read the spine_. __Magick __Moste __Evile __by __Godelot. Being who she was, it was a book she knew well. _She leafed through the opening pages to see whom it belonged to, and found an inscription inked in a firm, bold, hand.

_Dear Severus as you go out into the world, may you always be on your guard, _

_Evil is never far behind, we must watch for it always and know the signs. _

_E.P. Snape (dated September 1971)_

_E.P.__Snape? _Hermione had to think for a moment_.__It __had __to __be __Snape__'__s __mother __by __the __date __it __was __inscribed. _It seemed he had been wracking his brains for ways to defeat Voldemort right up until his ejection from the castle. She felt a surge of reluctant admiration for him, even with his rude treatment of her earlier. She picked up the book and stuffed it in her bag for safekeeping. _It __had __been __a __gift __from __his __mother, __so __it __had __to __be __valuable __to __him_. She could always owl it back to him at a later date.

Hermione took one last look around the room and wondered with tears in her eyes if she would ever be here again, for all its faults, dangers and adventures, Hogwarts had been home for a long time, here she had found her first true friends. She took a handful of floo powder from the jar by the fire and stepped into it, unable to stem the flow of tears any longer as she spoke her destination and let the powder slip from her fingers.

TBC


	4. Proposals and Laws

**A/N: Sadly *cough* There will be a fair bit of Ron/Hermione for now, so I can work round to where I want to head to. SS/HG of course lol. Thanks for reading. Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter, you might feel like you need to by the time you are done lol.**

An Unexpected Gift – Chapter 4

Proposals and Laws

Hermione was the last one back to the Burrow. Ron was waiting for her by the fireplace as she appeared. The smell of cooking assailed her senses as soon as she entered the Weasley's home. Molly was already busy frying up a late breakfast for her large family, needing the activity to ease her grief. Hermione noticed George standing in the middle of the room, looking up at something. She tilted her head, and softly gasped as she looked at the Weasley's family clock. Fred's picture had separated its self from George and was forever stuck at Lost. _The __twin __left __behind __without a __brother __looked __more __like __the __lost __one. _She mused, sadly. Hermione squeezed George's shoulder in sympathy, but he barely seemed to notice.

Ron took her hand and led her to the breakfast table. Ginny and Harry were laying out the knives and forks while, Arthur sat reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione's eyes widened as she read the smaller headlines beneath the main story. **_Hogwart__'__s __Reinstated __Headmaster __in __Tragic __Love __Triangle. __Severus __Snape __Harboured __A __Secret __Crush __For __The __Mother __Of __The __Boy __Who __Lived. __Full __Details, __Page __Four. __A __Rita __Skeeter __Exclusive._**

_That __revolting __woman_. Sometimes, Hermione wished she had left her in the jar that she had trapped her in, in her beetle form. _Snape __was __going __to __be __livid __about __this_. She was just glad she had left the ward before the owls had started making their morning deliveries. Hermione was sure she would hear the roar of his outrage all the way from Hogwarts. She knew enough about Snape's habits to know he was a Daily Prophet subscriber along with Potions Weekly. Aged copies of the magazine had been stacked up in his old potions classroom, probably in the vain hope that the students might glean some knowledge from them. She couldn't suppress the little smile at her thoughts, hiding it behind her hand.

Fleur and Bill entered the kitchen and sat opposite from Ron and Hermione. Molly started serving up thick slices of bacon and fried eggs onto everyone's plates. George finally stopped staring at the clock in the other room and joined them; sitting next to the grim faced Percy.

Percy stared at his plate and its contents in disgust. "I should have taken better care of Fred." He thumped the table, making all the occupants jump.

"I was there too Percy, remember?" George replied.

Molly faltered for a moment before she moved around to George's plate, and filled it liberally with food.

"Rookwood will pay for what he did." Percy spat heatedly.

"Don't speak that name, ever, in this house." Molly paled and slumped against the table.

She looked at George, tears rimmed her eyes. He looked back at her. "Don't cry mum. If you are ever missing Fred, just look at me and it will be like he never left."

Arthur's head shot up. "George, of all the thoughtless..."

The pan clattered onto the table as it slipped from Molly's fingers. She threw her arms around George and sobbed silently into his shoulder. Hermione quickly got up, walked round the table and took the frying pan to carry on where Molly had left off. She served the remaining empty plates. It was surprising that most of them had an appetite as voracious as they did; even Ron had polished off his food in record time. However, there was an uncomfortable silence as everyone ate. Occasionally, eyes would go to the empty chair next to George, as they chewed their food, deep in thought. Molly's tears eventually eased up and she even managed to consume a little food as too.

As soon as people finished, they begged to leave the table and went and sat in the living area. If she were honest, Hermione felt like she was intruding on their grief, but she knew Ron needed her here. She glanced at Harry; he seemed to feel just as uncomfortable as he smiled back at her. The family had started to discuss funeral arrangements for George and suddenly Hermione felt like she needed some air.

She disentangled herself from Ron's lap. "Mind if I go for a bit of a walk?" She asked. "I will stay if you really need me to."

"No, you go. This could take some time." He looked at Harry and Ginny sitting next to him. "Take this one along with you if you like."

"Thanks Ron, make me feel like a stray cat." Harry joked. "It's okay; I get it, family stuff. Come on Hermione, we know when we are not wanted." He grinned at his friend and was rewarded with a playful thump on the arm.

Ron took up the space vacated by Harry and put his arms around Ginny and gave her a hug. Ginny looked at her brother in semi-disgust. "What was that for?"

"I, er dunno, I am just glad you are okay." Ron said awkwardly.

Ginny hugged him back. "Yeah." She sighed. I am glad you are alright too."

"See you in a bit." Harry linked arms with Hermione and they walked out into the bright sunshine.

* * *

><p>Severus was faring little better. He was bored, all he could do was move his neck and talk, but no one came to see him all morning. He knew there were others worse off than himself, and from all the comings and goings, the transfers to St Mungo's had already started. <em>Surely <em>_that __meant __less __work __for __Poppy __and __her __staff? __Would __it __hurt __one __of __them to check on him__? _The pressure in his bladder told him he needed to relieve himself again. He'd be damned if he would let Poppy or one of her assistants do the deed for him. He hadn't been since the small hours of the morning when Potter had last assisted him.

Madam Pomfrey had warned him about raising his voice again, but needs must be met. "Poppy Pomfrey, get in here now before I show you how adept I am at wandless magic!"

A hush settled over the room, and the sound of rubber soles could be heard on the floor, hurrying towards him. Madam Pomfrey pulled back one of the screens. It gave him a good view of the ward and as he suspected there were several empty beds. He looked back at the Medi-Witch.

"Well, headmaster, what do you want?" She asked impatiently.

"I need to pi.."

She glared at him.

"I need to urinate." He amended quickly. _Gods the Medi-Witch could have given the Dark Lord a run for his money with that stare_. He thought to himself.

Poppy walked over to him and began to pull down the sheets. Before he knew it, she had her hands on the top button of his pyjama trousers.

"Wait! What do you think you are doing?" He asked.

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. "Really Severus, I did not expect you to be so inhibited, once you have seen one you have seen them all."

Severus fought against the body bind. "Well, you haven't bloody seen mine." He roared. "Now let me out of this Body Binding Curse." He breathed a sigh of relief as her hands moved away from him. "What did you use on me? It is not Petrificus Totalus or I would have managed to slip it by now."

"It is the Petrificus Totalus actually, with a few little modifications for the more troublesome patient." Poppy got out her wand. "I will happily let you out of it if it stops your complaining. I think your body has been given ample time to rest, but don't overdo it. You're likely to be as weak as a kitten for a few days."

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Snape and he felt the invisible bonds melt away. He tried to sit up in bed, but his head swam alarmingly and he lay back down again to stop the spinning. He watched as the Medi-Witched opened the door of his bedside cabinet and handed him the bottle. He snatched it from her and stared pointedly at the gap in the screens. Poppy frowned, noticing the shaking in his hand as he had taken the container from her.

She walked away from the bed and made to leave, pausing, she turned around. Her eyes softened for the first time since she had had him admitted to her ward. "There is a rumour going round that we have a brave man in our midst...a man who saved an old, respected wizard from a painful death at much cost to himself." Her hand dipped into her apron pocket and she brought out his wand. "A man like that should not be without this."

Severus's hand closed around the ebony stick. The power between the master and wand connected. To be without one's wand was akin to having a missing limb and he had felt it keenly.

"Thank you Poppy."

She nodded, observed the shaking in his other hand. "I think a new age is about to begin at Hogwarts. You are free from Voldemort, the Carrow twins and the like. Show us what you are really made of, headmaster." She challenged.

Poppy walked out of the screens and closed the gap. Severus was almost perspiring from the effort to hold his water. He reached for the buttons on his trousers, releasing himself. He felt a rush of relief as he emptied his bladder. _Women and their gossip_. He could just imagine Minerva and Poppy, their bosoms heaving with romantic bliss as they talked about his tragic love life, or lack thereof. All that was needed was for Hermione Granger to complete the set.

He looked up at the ceiling as he drained the last drops and buttoned himself back up again. The bottle disappeared with a pop. Severus pulled the covers back up and settled himself down again. He could also imagine that crusty old bugger sitting on a cloud somewhere, stroking his beard, grinning and twinkling at him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of flapping wings, a rolled up newspaper was dropped onto his bed by a strange owl he had not seen before. It was his Sunday edition of the Daily Prophet. By his reckoning it was late, but it was a miracle the owls were still running in the circumstances. At least reading the rag would give him something to do for five minutes. As he unrolled it, the smaller headlines caught his attention immediately, he purposely ignored the bigger ones announcing the death of Voldemort.

Snape turned to page four, the trembling in his hands unnoticed. There was a picture of him scowling out of the pages and a smaller picture of Rita Skeeter holding a facsimile of a planned novel she intended to write about his life. **_Severus Snape. Saint or Sinner? _**_Over his dead body or preferably hers._ Some perverse urge made him continue reading the article. **"Severus Snape, Death Eater, Spy? The enigmatic Headmaster of Hogwarts, what secrets lie beneath that buttoned up exterior? Bat of the dungeon and childhood flame Lily Evans Potter shared a secret connection, luckily for the boy who lived, he looks just like his father, otherwise one might start to wonder who the daddy is."**

He threw the paper back down on the bed in disgust. If that hag were here now he would risk Azkaban to see her pay for her filth. _How dare she malign Lily in that way?_ He clenched and unclenched his fists in mute frustration. He frowned. There was a numbness in his fingertips that would not go away. Considering he had been a corpse only yesterday perhaps he was expecting miracles to be back to his former self. He would bring the matter up with Poppy when she was next on her rounds.

* * *

><p>"I am going to ask Ginny to marry me." Harry blurted out, as he kicked a stone in the ground.<p>

"What?" Hermione could not keep the shock from her voice.

"I know how I feel about her and you know it's not that shocking really, mum and dad must have got married pretty much after graduation."

"But she has another year of school yet. She is not seventeen yet." Hermione argued.

Harry gave her a hard look. "So, you are telling me, after all we have been through that I shouldn't grasp any happiness to be found in this life with both hands. Hermione, you never know when it is going to end. My parents were only twenty-one when they died. Besides, Ginny is seventeen in August." He pointed out.

"I know you want a family above all else Harry, and you will be getting that with the Weasleys." She rested her head on his shoulder. "It is not for me to say how you live your life. I wish you both, happiness, if she is mad enough to accept you." Hermione laughed.

She moved away from Harry and looked out across the narrow stream. A flock of wild ducks flew up out of the long grass and took flight across the sky. Hermione watched their progress and sighed deeply. There was an ache in the region of her heart as she thought of her family so far away in Australia. Another person crept into her thoughts, someone with midnight eyes and a scowl to match. It was still taking a lot of time to negate the real man she had glimpsed, with the man she had thought she knew. _He was still a bastard, no change there, but he could love, and how he could love._ _Lily Potter had been his constant in all these years, even though she was dead. He had protected Harry, protected all of them and let them believe the worst of him in the process. _She couldn't help, but feel admiration for him.

"Hey, we were starting to think you two had run off together!" Hermione turned around to see Ginny and Ron walking towards them.

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "I think we have established that I don't feel that way about Harry. No offense Harry."

"None taken." Harry replied, his eyes only for Ginny. He walked over to the redhead and kissed her soundly. "Want to lose these two?" He grinned.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." She replied as they began walking off with rather indecent haste. "See you back at the house."

Hermione was left alone with Ron. A slightly awkward silence settled between them. Ron stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and looked at the ground. "Erm, yeah, so let's go back to the house. I am sure someone needs help with something." He finished awkwardly.

Hermione smiled to herself. They were still so new at this, being with each other. She had spent years pining for him, even eschewing the chance at other relationships in the hope he might come to his senses. So here she was, Hermione Jean Granger, almost nineteen years old, closer to twenty if you counted the months racked up with the Time Turner and still a virgin. Snape's remark about playing the virgin had hit closer to home than she would ever allow him to know. A few kisses with Viktor Krum hardly added up to much. She closed her eyes to clear her thoughts, she would not think about Severus Snape any more today, she would think about Ronald Bilious Weasley, instead.

"Kiss me Ron." She demanded.

Ron flushed and removed his hands from his pockets and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Ron?" A voice shouted in the distance.

Ron pulled away. "Dad...oh hell, do we never get a bloody moment to ourselves?"

"With the size of your family, I think that is a pretty unrealistic hope." Hermione grinned. She took his hand and they walked back to the house.

As they walked back to the house, she felt a strange sense of relief that they had been interrupted, why had she wanted Ron to kiss her in the first place? Was it to prove something to herself or to him, or banish the thoughts of a man almost old enough to be her father. That really didn't matter to her in the grand scheme of things. Wizards and Witches lived decades longer. Age mattered a lot less in their world than it did in the Muggle world. She wanted to bang her head against something, she had to stop this now, before it became an obsession.

* * *

><p>The next morning two new headlines dominated the Daily Prophet. <strong>"The Boy Who Wed. Harry Potter announces engagement to Ginerva Weasley. The couple hope for a summer wedding. Miss Weasley's birthday confirmed date."<strong> Snape grimaced at the pictures of the happy couple as they posed for the cameras. The second headline that concerned him more and was closer to his interests. **"Augustus Rookwood, at large. Known Death Eater and murderer of several persons, not least of which, one Fred Weasley, escaped and killed two Aurors late last night."**

_Rookwood was free?_ He knew the cunning Death Eater well, he would go to ground and it would be near impossible to find him. _How many others were still out there? _They would know he had betrayed the Dark Lord by now, but surely with their reduced numbers and lack of a leader they would want to disappear for good rather than seek revenge for their master's death.

He put the paper away and focused on his letters that had come with the paper. There was a thick envelope with the Ministry seal on it, Severus broke it open and reached for his cup of coffee. He took a mouthful of the strong dark liquid, almost spitting it out as he read the first few lines. He put the cup back and focused on the contents of the missive, starting again from the beginning.

_Dear Severus, _

_There has been a rash of engagements between many young wizards and witches in the last few days since Voldemort was defeated. We at the ministry have concerns about this and the continuance of our kind. Our losses were great in The Battle for Hogwarts and around the world, we have consulted with other ministers from other countries about this issue, therefore with the full support of the Wizengamot, a law was passed this morning that all future marriages for Witches and Wizards must now go through the ministry and each couple must submit to a test to discover their ability to bear progeny. _

Voldemort would have loved this. All that was missing was the propaganda about bloodlines and it would be right up the Dark Lord's alley. Snape was tempted to cast an Incendio on it and treat it with the contempt it deserved, however he read on.

_For the sake of ministry records, ALL Witches and Wizards between the ages of seventeen and forty will by law be expected to either submit to a non intrusive examination (For Witches) or provide genetic material (in the Wizard's case) even if they are not currently with a partner or have plans to marry in the future. The results of the tests will determine the participant's eligibility for marriage. You are not exempt from this law, checking our records we find you to be within the age range at thirty-eight years old._

_All must comply by September 1st 1998 or risk penalties, continued refusal to submit could eventually result in the offending Witch or Wizard having their wand taken away for an unspecified period of time or even permanently. As you are in a position of authority, it is your duty to lead by example. Hope to hear from you soon and have a nice day._

_Yours Sincerely Mathalda Hopkirk_

_(New Under Secretary for Magical Laws) _

_The Ministry poking their aristocratic noses in people's private lives again_. Severus threw the parchment on the bed and eyed it like a coiled snake, ready to strike. There might be a new broom at the Ministry, but it was the same dirt. This would cause a bigger uproar than the announcement that Voldemort was back, a few years ago. _He would be expected to lead by example? Snape looked up at the ceiling, imagining he could see his old friend. _"Oh, I bet you simply love this!" Snape folded his arms over his chest.

_There was no way they were getting their hands on his seed. If they wanted it, they would have to extract it from his cold dead body. _Yes, it was only a case of a bit of foolish wand waving, a quick spell and a container, but it was so undignified. It was cruel law. He was surprised to find that he actually cared about the nameless Wizards and Witches this new law might affect.

His scowl almost made Poppy retreat as she drew back his privacy screens and folded them up and exposed his bed to all and sundry. "What do you think you are doing?" Snape demanded.

"You have brooded behind these screens long enough, time to join the land of the living Severus."

"If this school was better equipped, staff would have private rooms." He snarked.

"Well, since you are in charge of the budget for the hospital, perhaps you can do something to remedy it?" She asked, before walking away.

Severus looked to the right of him. A small boy, perhaps no older than a second year, was fast asleep in his bed. His hands tightly bandaged, burned by some hex thrown at him by one of Voldemort's followers. He had promised Albus he would take care of the children. In his own eyes he had failed abysmally. It had been hard enough trying to curtail the Carrows and their cruelties, he could not have eyes in every place at once, but still he felt the shame of it.

He glanced across from him, sitting propped up in her bed was a vacant eyed blonde girl. Lavender Brown. He remembered her well. She liked to giggle a lot in his Potions class and had served many a detention with Filch due to her idle chatter. She was silent enough now. Where ever she was, she was far away from Hogwarts. He had seen that look too often to misinterpret it. He had seen it in the faces of victims at the Dark Lord's revels.

"Severus!"

He would know that Scottish brogue anywhere. Professor McGonagall strode into the ward, her thin frame full of purpose. She was clutching an identical parchment to the one he had received.

"I have received one too Minerva. It is preposterous."

"What are you going to do about it?" She demanded.

"What can I do? I am not a Minister. I am not Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. That position has been vacant since Albus. The only power I hold is over this school, and that is at the discretion of the Ministry of Magic. My hands are tied Minerva. If it wasn't for the fact that that nasty little Hobgoblin, Dolores Umbridge was locked up, I would think it something worthy of her."

"Do not speak of that woman, at least she is somewhere where she will never harm anyone again." Minerva said, with a shudder. One of her long bony fingers pointed at the letter in her hand. "I can't believe Kingsley sanctioned something like this."

Snape pondered it for a few moments. "Hard times Minerva, we have suffered great losses. The new Minister is trying to ensure the continuance of our world. I am not saying that I agree with it, but I can see the logic. Besides, he is the new man at the Ministry; it wouldn't do to upset too many cauldrons so early on. At least at your...mature age...you are exempt from it."

Professor McGonagall patted him on the shoulder. "This must be awkward for you too."

"It would be if I had any intention of complying with it." Snape said firmly.

"But you saw what the letter said, Severus."

"To hell with it." He snapped.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Percy Weasley sat together at the kitchen table, reading the newly arrived documents from the Ministry, their letters contained the outlines of the very same law that Severus and Minerva had been recently discussing.<p>

Arthur shook his head sadly as he laid the letter down on the table and looked at his son."It seems you get good news in one hand only to have it taken away with the other."

"I have been requested to go into the Ministry today, father. I will apply for an absence of leave for you when I speak to the Minister. You should not have to be dealing with this right now."

"And what of Rookwood? Will he be taking an absence of leave too? It will break your mother's heart to find out he has escaped. Two fine Aurors died last night. Voldemort might be gone but the body count is still rising."

Percy looked at the latest edition of the Daily Prophet on the table. "I will dispose of this. You will have to tell mother at some point though."

Arthur pursed his lips. "I will find the right time; she shouldn't have to read it along with her daughter's engagement announcement. She was so happy last night when Harry and Ginny made their announcement. It was nice to see her smile again. Harry and Ginny's announcement was something we all needed."

* * *

><p>Hermione was fast asleep in the bed, only a few feet away from Ginny. They had been up until the small hours, excitedly talking over wedding plans, both had finally drifted off out of pure exhaustion, just as the grey light of dawn had slowly started streaking its way across the dying night sky. It had been nice for both of them to just young women for a change, instead of in the front line of a war.<p>

Hermione turned over in her sleep. She could feel something soft and warm stroking her knee. "Crookshanks." She mumbled. She frowned at the persistent stroking. _That was definitely not Crookshanks, she should move, but the sensation of those long, slightly calloused fingers felt so good as they slowly slid higher. The hand grasped her inner thigh, slightly parting her legs, while rubbing circles with the pad of his thumb._

_She groaned in her sleep, parting her legs further, inviting her dream lover's exploration. The fingers were now at the waistband of her shorts, trying to tug them down. She turned to look at her man; expecting to see blue eyes, brown eyes instead met black, deep mocking wells, animated with desire. Severus Snape, her former teacher, pushed a finger underneath the elastic waistband and she was letting him._ "Want to play the blushing virgin with me Miss Granger?" He asked in silky tones.

Hermione shot up in bed, her eyes wide with shock as she was fully awake. Her breathing uneven as she looked down to see Ron, kneeling by her bed, watching her. "Ron Weasley, what do you think you are doing?" She used her sternest tones to hide the confusion of her shocking dream.

"Sshh, you'll wake Ginny." He whispered.

Hermione sat up in bed, disconcerted that he had been watching her sleep. Had she given anything away? "Next time you want to spend time with me, can you at least wait until I am conscious?" She hissed at him.

Ron blushed guiltily. He looked over at his sleeping sister before looking back at Hermione. "Sorry, you looked so beautiful sleeping there, so peaceful. I had to remind myself that you are my girlfriend." He grinned sheepishly.

She could be angry at him no longer. Instead she pulled him on to the bed with her and put her arms around him.

"I still love you Ron Weasley." She sighed, and she meant it. However, her dream was strong in her mind. _What was up with her? She had to be suffering some kind of post traumatic stress disorder to be dreaming of enjoying the touch of Severus Snape. Well, she had thought it was Ron, right up until she looked at who was touching her in her dream. What had she felt? Shock, yes, but not the corresponding emotion of horror that she should have felt._

"You do?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, despite all your faults and failings and taking forever to kiss me, I do."

"I love you too...Hermione...I was up late last night, thinking, with Harry and Ginny getting engaged and Seamus and the others, well, how do you feel about it?"

"I don't know Ron, I haven't given it much thought."

"Do you want to get married though?" He persisted.

"Yes, of course I do, one day."

"Good."

Ron slipped off the bed and knelt beside it, a bright flush on his cheeks as he looked up at Hermione. She frowned as she looked down at Ron wondering at his unease. "What is wrong Ron?" She asked.

Ron wiped his sweaty palms down the thighs of his pyjama trousers, before reaching inside the pocket to fish out a small black box, edged with gold. "Bloody hell, Hermione isn't it obvious?" He said, holding out the box to her. Hermione couldn't help but gasp as the penny dropped. She waited patiently for him to continue. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you er...marry me?"

Hermione sighed a little from exasperation. He had never been particularly articulate, but she cared about him enough to overlook it. She took the box from his outstretched hand. Gingerly, she opened it. It was a modest diamond, surrounded by tiny rubies, in an antique gold setting. He looked at her with such hope in his eyes, she felt slightly cornered.

"I hope you like it. It has been in the family for a long time, rumour has it that it came from the Black side of the family on my mother's side."

A thousand thoughts flitted through her mind as she looked at it. She wanted to study, she wanted to get her certificate to teach, in what she was not yet sure. Arithmancy and Charms appealed to her the most, although she knew she was more than proficient in potions, but that only brought up unbidden thoughts of Severus Snape. After her shocking dream, he was a subject best left alone. Would Ron, still want her to study? If he loved her, he would. Knowledge and the pursuit of it was as important as her life's blood.

Harry's words of the night before came back to her with clarity. **_"So, you are telling me, after all we have been through that I shouldn't grasp any happiness to be found in this life with both hands. Hermione, you never know when it is going to end."_**

She took a deep breath and made her decision. She was done with analysing every angle of a situation. They could work the details out later. "Yes, Ronald. I will marry you."

There was a squeal from the other side of the room as a very excited Ginny launched herself at Hermione and before she knew it, she was engulfed in a tide of red hair as she was hugged from both sides, by brother and sister alike.

"We can have a double wedding!" Ginny, pulled back to look at her. "Now we will really be sisters!"

Ron pulled back to look at Ginny. "How long were you awake sis?"

"Long enough to hear your poor excuse of a proposal, brother." She playfully slapped him around the head.

"There are some serious privacy issues in this house." Ron mumbled. He took the ring from the velvet it was nested in, took Hermione's left hand and slipped it on her finger.

She felt the magic in it adjust to the size needed. Hermione held her hand up to the light, the rubies caught the late morning sun, like little shards of fire. _What was that muggle saying? Marry in haste, repent at leisure._ Hermione shrugged off her dark thoughts and instead allowed herself to be swept up in the joy of the moment.

TBC

**A/N Please continue to have faith in the face of all the Ron/Hermione content of this chapter. Next chapter there are going to be some big events taking place and just for warning, character death. Ginny would be legally old enough in the Wizarding world, to marry on her 17th birthday. I like to keep things legal lol.**


	5. New Beginnings

**A/N Dear readers, you will be pleased to note this is an almost Ron free chapter, with only mention of him and no appearance. The character death I promised in the last chapter was not in the cards just yet. I felt there was more to tell in a different direction without rushing the story line. So, please forgive, but it will happen, I promise. I also had some news of a personal nature about a family member, which made me disinclined to write about death just now.**

A New Beginning – Chapter 5

Severus had been cooling his heels in the hospital wing of Hogwarts for a week. It had been his intention to leave long before now, but Madam Pomfrey had been very persuasive in prolonging his stay. If truth be told, he had enjoyed the rest. He had not realised how mentally and physically exhausted he was. In the end it was Poppy who had brought up the issue of the constant numbness in his fingers. She had managed to extract a promise from him that he would not leave until a healer from St Mungo's had been to examine him. She was expected tomorrow, and after that he could be released. He was not ready to take over the reins of Hogwarts just yet. Minerva could deal with the French Wizard stone masons that had arrived earlier in the week. He had little patience for details at the moment. The rebuilding of the school was well under way and he was satisfied with the progress.

A peculiar feeling of depression had settled over him the last couple of days. Although he enjoyed the rest, it gave him too much time to think. He had read the information in The Daily Prophet that the remaining two thirds of the Golden Trio had decided to tie the knot along with Potter and the Weasley girl. _Hermione Granger was a fool if she thought she would find one moment's happiness with Mr Weasley_. _She was his intellectual better in every way_. All he had ever heard the boy talk about was Quidditch. _She needed a challenge for that quick mind to stay stimulated._ Severus made a moue of disgust. _Let her get on with it. If she wanted to throw a promising career down the toilet it was her concern, not his._

The new marriage law had been announced days ago and as he expected, it had caused an outcry among the wizarding community, but most who wished to marry had had submitted themselves for examination. It seemed that everyone was weary of a fight. All week there had been stories plastered over the papers of heartbreak among those who had not passed the tests. Severus was sorely tempted to cancel his subscription to The Daily Prophet as each day passed.

Minerva was his constant visitor, often with new documents for him to sign. Rolls of parchment littered his hospital bed. He was still mulling over several of the new proposals. The Ministry for Magic had decreed that those students that had missed their seventh year of education due to the war were being offered places so they could have a chance to take their N.E.W.T.S. and complete their learning. They were to have special privileges being older than the rest of the students and school uniform would be optional. Snape rolled his eyes, it was hard enough getting respect from them within the bounds of a student/teacher relationship as it was and with these new freedoms he was sure it would be anarchy.

Of course there were always those who were given special treatment. Rumour had it that the Golden Trio had been offered anything they wanted in regards to their future careers. It still irked him that Hermione Granger had turned her bright future in for something as mundane as breeding more Weasleys. _Why did the annoying little Witch have to keep popping up in his head? _Strangely, since his experience on the other side, he had been dwelling on Lily less and less. She was like the dull twinge of a headache that had not quite manifested itself. It was held at bay, unlike the preceding pain that had been his companion whenever he had thought of her. Maybe, their encounter had allowed him to let go in some way now that he knew he had her forgiveness. _Perhaps he was finally making peace with a past that could not be changed_.

He would rise to Poppy Pomfrey's challenge, there would not only be a new era at Hogwarts, but a new page in his life. Albus had been so fond of reminding him that life moved on, but he had been unwilling to accept it. He had been stuck in the same place for so long, held there by two masters. _It was time to turn the page._

Severus looked across at Lavender Brown. Her condition had changed little since he had first seen her lying there. If anything she looked worse. It was not totally clear if she had been bitten by Fenir in human or Werewolf form. They would have the answer soon enough when the next full moon appeared. Her blonde hair had been reduced to lank tangles and she stared out of eyes that had seen too much. No one came to visit the girl. She had been abandoned by her relations, the taint of having a possible werewolf in the family, too much for them. They had been putting it about that she had died in The Battle for Hogwarts.

Some people did not deserve to be parents, he knew from experience of his own troubled family unit. Tobias Snape was a bastard, if the students knew, they would think like father, like son. His sometimes harsh teaching methods were not without purpose, but at least he didn't seek to discipline with a leather strap like his parent had. They did not get it. _Life wasn't fair, or easy_. _How was he supposed to prepare them for the outside world if he wrapped them in cotton wool like the other professors did?_ Good course work was its own reward. Potion making was an exact science and hazardous, he could not allow stupidity in his classroom; it could be the difference between life and death.

Severus glanced at the clock. It was almost two. Minerva would be arriving for her daily visit, shortly. She was if anything, punctual to the last second, something which he himself admired. He slipped on his dressing gown and belted it tightly about his waist and sat down in the ridiculously large armchair by his bed, a legacy from Hermione Granger. He had thought of changing it back into the visitor's chair it had been, but decided he liked it. The clock struck the hour and Minerva strode into the ward, a thin smile slightly softening her features. She had several rolls of parchment, clutched tightly to her chest; her visits were never strictly of a social nature.

She looked at the space next to Severus, briefly contemplating joining him on the armchair. Minerva brushed the documents on his bed to one side and sat on it instead. "I bring some bad news Severus."

"Nothing out of the ordinary then Minerva." He drawled, examining his nails.

She pressed on. "I had a staff meeting today and some of them do not want to return in the new school year."

"Is it because I am headmaster?" He pretended indifference, but it would not surprise him if they had all had the urge to leave, knowing he would be staying on. He had few illusions of how he was regarded by others.

"Oh no, of course not!" Minerva put her papers down and squeezed one of Severus's hands. The look he gave at her gesture made her draw back. She continued. "One or two are leaving to get married, Professor Vector among them. Although, she has said she is willing to stay on over the summer holidays and perhaps first term to train up a new teacher."

"Not Septima too? This marriage business is so troublesome. Has everyone taken leave of their senses?" Severus sighed tiredly. "Take care of it Minerva, I trust your judgement. Any others I should know of?"

"Well, with the Carrow twins gone there are openings for a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I was hoping someone not so far away would fill that position. He knows the workings of Dark Wizards and the best way to defend against attacks."

"Oh, yes I am so good at that. I allowed myself to be bested by a snake! All those years of fooling the Dark Lord and in the end it all came down to Nagini. I am a Potions Master; it is bloody first year stuff! If I had had the sense to carry a Bezoar about me...I almost didn't live to give Potter the rest of his mission."

"Severus, I am not sure if you are suffering from false modesty or you are a fool, but without your efforts, the war would have been lost. You are every bit the hero that Harry Potter is. Maybe not in the conventional sense, but you are one, all the same."

Severus looked away. He heard the clink of fine china as Minerva conjured up a tea set, complete with tray. She poured for them both, handing Severus a cup of his favourite, Earl Grey. He took it gratefully, glad of the distraction as he breathed in the pleasing scent of Bergamot.

"Did you see that Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are going to be married?" It was the first time he had said the words aloud. His hand shook a little as he raised the cup to his lips.

Minerva pursed her mouth. "I had heard." Her sharp eyes missing little as she studied the Headmaster. "Your hands continuing to trouble you Severus?"

"Why do you think I am still in here? I have a healer coming to see me tomorrow."

"Hmmm, talking of visitors, Harry and Hermione are paying me a visit this evening. Mr Potter is looking to come back and do his seventh year to get his N.E.W.T.'s. He wants to go into Auror training next year. Kingsley offered him the position without the N.E.W.T.'s but he turned it down, said it wouldn't be fair to the others in the program. If Mr Potter returns for his seventh year we will have to arrange married quarters for him and Miss Weasley and any other students that will be joining us as married couples."

Severus didn't answer for a few moments as he drank down the dregs of his tea, replacing the empty cup on the tray. He sniffed. "And Miss Granger? I would have thought she would be too busy churning out of the next generation of Weasleys to come back here."

"Come now Severus, you judge her too harshly. Do you think the Hermione Granger you know would be satisfied with just being a wife and mother? She also wants to take her N.E.W.T's too."

"Of course that Gryffindor sense of fair play would never let her take something without earning it." He sneered. "We already know Miss Granger exceeds many of the Professors here in her knowledge and skill. Returning to sit her N.E.W.T.'s, which she could pass in her sleep, is a bit of a futile exercise for her."

Professor McGonagall's brows shot up in surprise at his high praise of his former student. "Well, if you feel that way Severus, I have had a plan brewing. You say you trust my judgement, so I shall act accordingly."

The clock chimed the half hour. Minerva got out her wand and pointed it at the tea things, doing a silent Evanesco on them, they vanished. "Headmaster, your company has been as pleasant as always. Same time and same place tomorrow?"

Severus nodded distractedly, completely missing the irony of her words as he looked over at Lavender brown. He didn't even register McGonagall's departure. _Surely something could be done for the girl?_ If someone didn't try something soon, she would end up in the psychiatric ward at St Mungo's, another casualty and forgotten by all. _There was little he could do for the others, but perhaps he could try with her._

At that propitious moment, Poppy chose to walk by his bed. "Madam Pomfrey, can I beg a moment of your time?" He asked.

"That makes a refreshing change Severus, usually you demand, but if it is a fresh complaint about how I run my hospital, then no."

"Not at all, just a thought about Miss Brown over there."

Poppy quickly masked her surprise. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have observed that no one has been near her since her unfortunate accident. Maybe some human interaction might jog her out of her current state and make her begin to deal with the changes she might face. I have little banter suitable for a young woman, but if perhaps I read to her?"

Madam Pomfrey rewarded him with a warm smile. "I will have some books sent up from the library, later."

"Thank you, and while I have your attention, when are you going to do something about that abominably uncomfortable mattress of mine?"

Poppy rolled her eyes, and walked off. _The Medi-Witch probably thought he was going soft._ He had little else to do all day but watch the comings and goings of the ward, and an occupation would relieve the boredom. He just hoped Pomfrey would not come back with a syrupy adolescent romance novel as some kind of punishment to himself. He shuddered at the thought.

* * *

><p>At seven o'clock exactly, Hermione Granger appeared in the fireplace of the headmaster's office, followed by Harry. She dusted a remaining speck of soot from the sleeve of her blouse, before smiling in greeting at Professor McGonagall.<p>

"How have you both been?" Minerva asked, ushering them away from the hearth and to an old horsehair sofa. "May I say congratulations to you both on your recent engagements?"

"Thank you." They both replied in unison.

"Fred's funeral went...well." Hermione struggled for the right words.

Minerva nodded sadly and then in her usual brusque fashion, continued. "I would have liked to attend. Things have kept me so busy here. I have hardly had time to sleep."

Hermione smiled sympathetically. The elderly witch, did indeed look exhausted. "Molly and Arthur wanted me to pass on their thanks for the lilies you sent."

Minerva nodded. "It was the least I could do." She sighed before continuing. "A considerable number of students are returning for their seventh year. With all the changes, we have to add married quarters to the house dormitories before the start of the new school year."

"That's great news Professor, Ginny and I did wonder about that." Harry replied.

"I bet Severus is happy about the changes." Hermione gave a little grin. "Where is the headmaster?"

"He is still in the hospital wing. It would be unseemly of me to discuss his condition with you, but he is seeing a specialist healer from St Mungo's tomorrow."

"It is not anything serious is it?" Hermione asked, clasping the arm of the chair.

Professor McGonagall looked down her long nose at Hermione. The girl's concern seemed to go above the enquiry for the health of a former teacher. She dismissed the thought and turned her attention to Harry.

"Mr Potter, you said in your letter that you wanted to coach the Quidditch team for this year while earning your N.E.W.T's in your spare time, is that correct?"

"Yes, the battling on the pitch will get me in good order for Aurors training, don't you think?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, and it would also give you free time in your new role as a husband too." She said wryly. "Although I will not have Miss Weasley overly distracted during her academic year. She warned. "What about you Miss Granger?"

"Well, Ron and I are going to be married before the start of the new school year. We decided to make it a double wedding with Ginny and Harry, but he is not returning to Hogwarts. He has been offered a scholarship to a Scottish Quidditch team, the Wigtown Wanderers. That's where he is now."

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione for a few moments, weighing up her words before she spoke. "I have a proposition for you Miss Granger, I know you said in your letter that you wanted to return to Hogwarts to get your N.E.W.T's, but you and I both know you are beyond N.E.W.T. level. Come September there will be some vacancies for Professors and Severus has left me to do the hiring. I wondered if you might consider rejoining us at apprentice teacher level."

Hermione took a breath. "Which subject?"

"Well, I was hoping you might consider Arithmancy. Professor Vector is leaving. She has said she would be willing to train someone over the summer and part of the new school year. She is in her classroom along the corridor if you would like to discuss it with her further?"

"What will Severus have to say about it?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Leave him to me. He said only today how knowledgeable and skilled a student you were. You can learn to become a teacher and still achieve your N.E.W.T's."

She had been afraid that Professor McGonagall was going to offer her Potions or DADA, the two subjects the Severus specialised in. The idea of getting her N.E.W.T's and training as a teacher in one of her favourite subjects was highly appealing to her and praise from Severus Snape!_ He must be unwell_. She gave her attention back to what Minerva was saying.

"There will be perks with the job Miss Granger. You will get to sit at the high table with the other Professors at mealtimes and address them on a first name basis. It will be in your power to discipline students as well awarding and deducting house points. Finally, on her leaving, Professor Vector's quarters would become yours."

"I think you have iced the cake enough." Hermione held her hands up in surrender. "I will go and speak with Professor Vector. Meet you back here in an hour Harry?" She got up out of her seat and walked to the door.

"Sure," He turned back to Professor McGonagall. She already had a teapot out and a plate selection of mouth watering cakes, which Harry eyed hungrily.

"Now, let's talk about Quidditch." Minerva invited.

* * *

><p>Hermione left Professor Vector's classroom with a big smile on her face. All she had to do was say yes to Professor McGonagall and the job was hers. It seemed like her life was finally making some sense. She checked the time, she still had half an hour before she was due back in the Headmaster's office. Some urge led her to the stairs and she decided to go down to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall had rather evasive when she had asked about the seriousness of Severus's condition. She had to see for herself. Hermione neared the doors to the hospital wing, her hand on the ring, she paused. She could hear a rich male voice, reading aloud. Its tones sent shivers up her spine. Her breath hitched in her throat as she opened the door to better hear him.<p>

_Where true Love burns Desire is Love's pure flame;  
>It is the reflex of our earthly frame,<br>That takes its meaning from the nobler part,  
>And but translates the language of the heart.<em>

Hermione did not need to see, to know the author of that voice. She had never realised how truly attractive it was when not being used in anger or derision. It had always been there; but generally she had been concentrating more on getting her potions right, to enjoy it. The words that passed his lips were starting to make her feel desire's burn, like in the poem. Hermione put her head around the door and was surprised to find him sitting by Lavender Brown's bedside, flicking through a volume of verse. He turned to look at Poppy; even she appeared to have stopped working to hear him read.

"Really Poppy, with a library as extensive as this school boasts, all Madam Pince could come up with was a book of English verse?"

"She is still cataloguing the books after the damage to the library, Severus. It was either that or some old Teen Witch publications." The Medi-Witch hid her amusement at the Headmaster's discomfort. "Perhaps you would have preferred to read about the benefits of Make-up Charms and Hair Straightening Potions?" She enquired dryly.

Severus ignored her. "I think one more and then I will call it a day. I am not sure this is doing any good anyway." He waved a hand at the patient.

"Give it time Severus. She can probably hear you even if she does not respond."

Hermione watched him from her vantage point. She was fascinated by his long fingers as they ran down pages, trying to select something pleasing. He began to read again.

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

She closed her eyes and let his words wash over her, she realised he could be reading the index pages of Advanced Potion Making and it wouldn't matter. It was like being dipped in melted chocolate. Hermione tried to focus on the next verse as he read on.

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_

"Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey finally noticed the young woman standing in the doorway. "You look positively out of breath, did you run here?"

Hermione felt her cheeks grow red as Severus almost dropped the poetry book and spun round in his chair to stare at her. His eyes narrowed accusingly as they swept over her form. She felt like a thief who had been caught with a hand in the till. "Oh, er, I did come all the way from the seventh floor. I wanted to see how Lavender was doing. How is she?" She stuttered. Her gaze was still drawn by a pair of black eyes, which drew her in, unable to find the will to look away and break the contact.

She was afraid that her lie was written across her face. Harry had once said that he wondered if Snape could read thoughts and the way he was looking at her now, she wondered it too.

"Not as well as I would like, I am afraid. Severus here, very kindly offered to read to her, to see if it might help. Sometimes, just the sound of a voice can rouse a response out of people."

"There was no kindness in it. I was bored." He drawled.

Hermione, nodded. He had certainly managed to rouse a response out of her, even if he hadn't managed with Lavender. Severus continued to regard her in a calculating manner, giving her the suspicion that he knew it too. Finally he broke eye contact with her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

He closed the book and left it by Lavender's bedside. He walked slowly across the room and back to his own bed. Hermione watched his every move. There seemed to be little wrong with him, her fears for his health allayed somewhat.

"I must admit that I am surprised to see you grace our halls again so soon Miss Granger. I thought you had quit us for good."

"Thought, or hoped Severus?" She smirked knowingly.

"Miss Granger, must I remind you that I am headmaster here, Professor Snape or Headmaster would be more appropriate in the situation."

"Ah, but Severus, I am no student." She made great emphasis on his name, enjoying the darkening scowl on his face. "I am returning to Hogwarts in the new school year, as an apprentice teacher. I was told it gave me the right to call my fellow members of staff by their first names."

"What drivel is this?" He demanded.

"I am to be the new Arithmancy teacher. I start training with Professor Vector in two weeks." She replied smugly.

"Has Minerva taken leave of her sanity?"

A brief flash of hurt crossed her features. He felt a small jab of shame, but smothered it almost as soon as it was born. Hermione folded her arms in a defensive gesture. It drew his attention to the rise and fall of her breasts. His lip curled in self disgust. He had been without female company for too many years. He was drooling over her curves like a pubescent teenager_. What was wrong with him?_ There was a glint in the in the young woman's eye and her cheeks were still flushed. He was no expert in the opposite sex, but she did not look unmoved by his presence.

"Professor McGonagall told me that you thought me a knowledgeable and capable student."

She flicked her head back, exposing the pale column of her neck and he wondered what it would feel like to press his lips against the exposed flesh.

He dragged his eyes away from her neck and looked up at her. "Does that sound like something I would say?" He sneered.

_So, this is what Minerva meant when she said she had an idea brewing?_ The idea of her being at Hogwarts every day stirred something inside of him, having her eating at the same table with him, sharing their thoughts...if he deigned to speak to her of course.

Hermione's arms dropped by her sides. "I guess not." She said in defeat. "Then I shall refuse."

"Good God girl, is my approval still so necessary to you after all these years?" He spat out impatiently. His eye had caught the engagement ring on her finger and soured his mood. "Take the position. It is yours, but I sincerely hope Mr Weasley will not be following after you like a puppy dog around the halls."

"Ron, for your information is going to train with a Quidditch team here in Scotland."

"How wonderful." He sneered. "But as he will not be a student or teacher at Hogwarts he will be not be allowed to make overnight visits, even when you are... married."

"So, you have heard the news then?" She asked.

Snape did not bother to reply to her question. "You have taken the Ministry ordered tests?"

"Of course, we all came back clear."

"Of course." He echoed mockingly. "Although, I might have wondered about Mr Weasley, but then looking at the fecundity of that family...I am sure he will have no trouble keeping you barefoot and pregnant." Snape trailed off.

Hermione refused to respond to the blatant insult or giving him the satisfaction of knowing how much he was getting to her.

"I think it disgusting how the Ministry wish to interfere in our private lives, but I cannot imagine a life without magic, so it was a small price to pay. Besides, I am tired of warfare. At least you are too old to have to take the test. What are you, forty-five?"

She knew he would be the same age as James and Lily Potter had they lived but a perverse part of her wanted to see him lose that cool exterior just once in the heat of passion. The air between them was almost crackling with anger, and something else undefined. Hermione felt it so strongly she wondered if it would manifest its self

Severus's hands clenched on the arms of the chair, he took several deep breaths before he could trust himself to answer her. _If she was trying to piss him off, she was succeeding_. "For your information, I am thirty-eight years of age. Hardly into my dotage, whatever you might believe." He hissed.

Hermione felt a flash of triumph. It encouraged her to prod him further. "Since you are being so personal, have you taken the test yet?" She challenged.

He looked at her. "Of course not."

"Oh, so you are planning to live life as a muggle then?"

She was being an impudent little piece and he wanted to repay her in kind. He recalled her reaction the other week to his mention of her playing the innocent virgin, which he was starting to suspect was no act.

"Why so much interest Miss Granger? Would you like to help me complete the test...manually?"

He drew out the last word on purpose, as if he was emphasising a point in class. Involuntarily, Hermione's eyes lowered to where his robe had parted, revealing his cotton covered sex. The material was pulled tightly, clearly defining the outline of his cock. It made her aware of him as a man and she was infuriated at him for it. _The teaching robes had been concealing a lot_. Her eyes flew back to his face. There was an expression of shock in his eyes, which mirrored hers. Her face burned in shame at her thoughts. She was engaged and here she was panting over her ex Potions Master like a wanderer in the desert. _If she was going to work here, this had to stop this now! Why were they baiting each other in this manner?_

"I hate you; I wouldn't handle you if you were the last Wizard in the whole of the Magical World." She spat at him.

Snape's countenance darkened. A murderous expression appeared on his face. She watched in fascination as the muscles clenched in his jaw as he fought for control of his temper. "Really Miss Granger? That is a very bold statement." He shot up out of his chair, took out his wand and tapped her and then himself on the head with it, casting a Disillusionment Charm on the both of them. "There, no one can see us but you and me. You are interested in learning, perhaps you would care to test your theory?"

He looked down his nose at her. Hermione could feel the heat of his body radiating outwards. "What do you mean?" For some reason she had thought he would be cold, like his demeanour, like a serpent. She had wanted him to lose his celebrated self control, and now that he had, she found herself trembling in fear, wondering what she had awakened.

She opened her mouth to protest. He took the advantage and leaned in, dipping the tip of his tongue between her parted lips. Hermione raised her hands and pushed at his shoulders, struggling against the sudden invasion. His tongue explored deeper, before he crushed his lips to hers. The hands that had been pushing at him a moment ago threaded through his hair and pulled him in closer. _She was kissing the Headmaster of Hogwarts_ was her last coherent thought. His hands slid boldly down her back and lower as he cupped her rear through the material of her jeans, pulling her body closer. She could feel the hard stab of his ready erection against her stomach. Hermione groaned into his mouth as he continued to plunder it.

What had started out as a lesson on his part had quickly escalated to something more. He wanted to throw her down on the bed and have her, screaming his name, as he poured himself into her. Self disgust at his thoughts started to trickle down his spine like cold water. _He was fondling Hermione like a Knockturn Alley whore_. He pulled away from her, leaving her gasping like a fish out of water. She was breaking down barriers on him that he didn't want breached. Ever. He preferred it that way. An almost sexless life with no emotional ties had served him well enough in the fight against Voldemort. _But you are no longer at war_. His inner voice reminded him. He struggled to get his desires back under control and wrapped his dressing gown tightly around his middle.

Hermione stared at him wide eyed. She struggled with the urge to get her wand out and hex him, deciding to slap him hard across the cheek instead. He barely flinched at the contact. A red hand mark appeared on his face.

"Have you forgotten I am engaged?" She raged at him.

Snape's eyes slid to her ring finger to make his point. "Not for a moment, but perhaps you have? You look like a woman who has been thoroughly kissed by her lover and enjoyed it."

"You are a cold bastard."

"I have never claimed to be a nice man, perhaps you would do well to remember it? If you want nice, run home to Mr Weasley." He mocked.

His words stung and she felt tears prick at her eyes. "If you think using scare tactics will make me change my mind about teaching here, think again Headmaster..." She emphasised the last word. Shame curled in the pit of her belly. _He was right; she had enjoyed his kiss, every moment of it, once the surprise had worn off._

"You mistake me. If I was against you working here, I would just have to say the word, Miss Granger. However, provoke me again and there will be consequences." Snape released them from the Disillusionment Charm and walked over to his bed, sat down. He turned his back on her, signalling that the visit was at an end.

Hermione stood there staring at his form. A battle raged inside her. If she cared enough for Ron, she would turn around on her heels and never return here again. But she wanted the teaching position, she wanted her N.E.W.T's and wasn't about to let Severus Snape veer her from her chosen course. She would trample this bond she felt for him into the dust of Hogwarts and show the self control she knew she had.

He could hear her angry footsteps as she walked away. "I will see you in two weeks time Miss Granger." He said softly under his breath.

Severus waited for the bang of the door to signal she was truly gone. His shoulders slumped. _He had to get her out of his mind_. He was damaged goods; she deserved someone unsullied like her Mr Weasley. He had waded too long in the mud and did not want to soil her. She would return to the school in a few days under the tutelage of Septima Vector and he would pretend she didn't exist.

TBC

**A/N Poem 1 ~ is called Desire and was written by Samuel Coleridge Taylor Poem 2 ~ is called She Walks in Beauty by Lord Byron**


	6. The Headmaster's Office

**A/N Obviously one of the readers stumbled into this M rated fiction and was outraged by my scene in the last chapter which was in her words "fucking disgusting", well if you can't handle it and you know who you are, go read a K+ fiction, I am sure it will be more to your taste, because later on *gasp, shock* and I hesitate to say this to your virginal eyes...Snape and Hermione will eventually have intercourse of more than a verbal nature. Everyone else, thank you for reading. This is exactly why I hesitated posting this story to my regular account. Ron-age is to the barest minimum as possible. **

An Unexpected Gift – Chapter 6

The Headmaster's Office

It had been thirteen days since he had last seen Miss Hermione Granger, _but he wasn't counting_. Severus fastened the last button and smoothed down his teaching robes, regarding himself critically in the mirror. He left the living quarters of the DADA classroom and took a long slow walk up to the seventh floor corridor. He had been avoiding this moment since early morning, like a lot of things on his mind. It was now evening and he felt quite satisfied with himself that he had been able to put Minerva off all day. He finally turned the corner and saw a very impatient Professor McGonagall waiting for him by the stone Gargoyle, guarding the access to his office.

Minerva eyed him critically. He was every bit as slippery as he had always been. It had taken the entire day to pin him down, but as usual he was never found unless he wanted to be, which she had to admit was part of what had made him such a successful spy all of these years, even if she had not been aware of it. With most of the superficial work completed on the castle there were still a few things she needed to resolve, which only he could assist with. She sighed inwardly, _it was going to be difficult, but it had to be done._

"Severus, I was about to come looking for you. It is not like you to be unpunctual. Unless, of course you count all those excuses you sent about not being able to meet me earlier..."

Snape glided up to Minerva, his black robes billowing out behind him. "I considered the school to be in capable hands."

Minerva eyed her colleague looking for signs of irony but was surprised to find none. "Yes, well, are you sure you feel well enough to take over again as headmaster?"

Severus looked at her dourly. "Healer Fletcher said due to the nerve damage I sustained in my hands, I might never be able to brew the more complicated potions ever...again. However, being the DADA teacher I will not need to. We have Slughorn for that." He added, flippantly.

Minerva wasn't so easily fooled by his outward bluster. Yes, he loved the Dark Arts, as well as the idea of teaching students to defend themselves against them, but he loved to craft potions even more. It had to be a hard blow for him. There was bleakness to his expression as he looked back at her that he had not wholly managed to conceal. She felt a surge of pity squeeze at her heart, but hid it behind a kindly smile. He did not ask for her pity, nor would he welcome it.

"I have removed my belongings from your office and I am ready to move back into my own quarters. You will need to set up a new password for the office. I currently have it set to Pontefract cakes."

Snape allowed the corners of his mouth to lift a little. "Carrying on Albus's tradition of passwords named after muggle sweets?" His expression grew serious once again and his gaze lowered to the floor as if studying the very stones. "You don't have to leave the headmaster's quarters just yet Minerva. The rooms in the DADA classroom are more than adequate."

She looked at him sharply. He was definitely trying to avoid something. Being a Gryffindor to the core, she was not one to run away from things and she was not about to let the headmaster get away so easily, either. Minerva pushed up her glasses and pursed her lips.

"Severus, I have no idea what you are trying to avoid in the Headmaster's office, but I recommend you face it head on. I have the sense that it might be some unresolved matters between yourself and Albus. He has been in his portrait every day since the battle ended. I believe he wishes to talk to you too."

Snape sighed. "That can wait." Everyone wanted to talk to him and he was not of a mind to obey. Mr Potter had not forgotten his promise to "talk to him" either, if the frequent letters he had received by owl were anything to go by.

Minerva folded her arms across her chest. "Very well, but you must be aware that Miss Granger will be returning to Hogwarts in the morning. That is another good reason for vacating the DADA accommodations, unless you wish to cohabit with her?" She replied, tartly.

His eyes flew to meet the older witch's bland expression. Twin flags of colour suffused his pale face. He wondered what had prompted her to add the last remark. He had not spoken Miss Granger's name once since her visit to Hogwarts, except to tell Minerva that he would support the decision to have her teach here. The idea of sharing a close living space with the young Witch was filling his mind with thoughts he would rather not have. After that kiss, he had spent several uncomfortable nights replaying the encounter with her, which had forced him to beg a supply of Dreamless Sleep Potion off of Poppy to save his sanity. With everything that had been going on he had indeed forgotten that Hermione was to have the DADA apartments until Septima left.

"Don't be absurd! I will have my things moved to the Headmaster's residence within the hour." He took a calming breath.

"I thought that might move matters along nicely." Minerva said with some satisfaction.

"The note you sent me this morning said there were issues to deal with regarding a first floor classroom?"

"Indeed, this might not be easy or comfortable for you Severus, but it has to be taken care of and preferably before the start of the new school year. There is still one more staff replacement to be found."

They began walking down the many staircases, pausing as they changed to link them to a different floor. They journeyed in silence, neither in the mood to pass pleasantries. Minerva was lost in thought. Where they were going was another place which Severus had pointedly stayed away from, even before the battle, the classroom for Muggle Studies, once the domain of Charity Burbage, and more recently the quarters of one Alecto Carrow.

Finally, reaching the first floor, they walked down the gloomy passage way. Their footsteps echoed in the emptiness. They came to the door of the classroom for Muggle Studies and Minerva turned her head as she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. Severus was very pale, even for him; and the yellow light of the torch that burned outside the room did little to give him colour. He put a hand out on the cool stone wall to steady himself.

"What is it Severus?" She had heard the rumours that the Death Eaters had been responsible for Professor Burbage's disappearance, although she had never dared to approach the subject with him until now.

"I cannot go in...there." He hissed.

Minerva placed a hand on his sleeve. His hesitancy said it all. "It is time to do the decent thing Severus. Let Charity's ghost lie. Give her family a chance to heal." She said gently.

Snape turned on her harshly. "You know nothing of the matter. You did not have to witness...sometimes it is better to not know."

Minerva turned the handle to the door and led him in by the arm into the dark classroom. She pointed her wand at the torches, which flared into life and illuminated the room. She looked at her companion; he swallowed visibly as his gaze went around the walls, studying the various posters and images put up by Professor Carrow. He sat down at the nearest desk before his legs gave way.

Minerva walked to the front of the classroom. Neither the anti-Muggle/Muggle-born propaganda nor graphic pictures that covered the walls shocked Professor McGonagall. She had been a frequent visitor to this classroom since the Carrow siblings had been appointed Professors at Hogwarts. It had saved more than a few students' lives over the course of time.

"You are right Severus; I know nothing of the matter. Why don't you tell me?" She encouraged.

* * *

><p>Molly handed Hermione the last of her laundry, fresh from the clothesline. "There, I think that is everything."<p>

Hermione stuffed them into her beaded bag and drew up the drawstring tightly. "Thank you Molly, for everything."

Molly touched her face. "Call me mum, after all you will be family soon enough." The matriarch of the Weasley family walked off into the kitchen to check on the dinner, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

The last two weeks had been a bit of a strain for her. She was very confused, with a huge side order of guilt on top and she did not like it. Hermione sat down on the sofa and thought back to her conversation with Ginny a few days ago...

_"August eleventh can't come soon enough for me. Harry and I are waiting until I am seventeen to you know...besides he says that he respects me too much to take things any further." Ginny threw a pillow onto her bed and lay back against it. "But it is so frustrating sometimes. At least you and Ron don't have that problem."_

_Hermione blushed. "Actually, Ron and I have decided to wait too." She didn't add that it had been more her decision than Ron's. After what had happened between herself and Severus in the hospital ward it did not feel right to progress with Ron. She had to sort out what was going on between herself and Severus before she could think clearly._

_"Wait for what exactly?" Ginny asked in confusion. "If I was already of age, Harry wouldn't stand a chance!" she grinned._

_"I just don't think now is the right time that is all." Hermione replied, a slightly defensive tone creeping into her voice._

_Hermione had turned over in her bed to face the wall. She wanted to scream in frustration. Damn Severus Snape for coming back from the dead and making everything seem so complicated! Not that she wished him dead again, but..._

"Hermione, you were miles away, where were you?" Ron came up behind her and leaned over the top of the sofa and put his arms around her.

"Nowhere important." She sighed.

"Big day tomorrow huh?" He asked.

Hermione patted his hand. "Well, you could say that. It was nice of Septima to invite me to dinner tonight. I know I am not expected at Hogwarts until the morning, but she said it would be fine to come a few hours early."

"Where will you sleep?" He moved from behind the sofa to sit next to her.

"Minerva said that the DADA quarters would be mine until Septima leaves."

Ron eyed the fresh batch of cakes that his mother was carrying out from the kitchen, his stomach rumbled. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Can you ever think of anything else but your stomach?"

Molly put the plate down on the coffee table and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Of course I can, but you said we have to see how things go with that." He looked at her a bit sulkily before flushing a deep crimson as only redheads can. "But I am happy to do whatever makes you happy." He reached for a cake and stuffed it in his mouth.

"You should try chewing sometimes, and then you might actually taste it!" She grinned.

While he was distracted by the food, she looked away. Unshed tears pricked Hermione's eyes and she fought an inner battle with her conscience. _Perhaps, it was not too late to tell Minerva this had all been a big mistake, she could just get a nice cosy ministry job and live the life she had always thought she wanted._ If that kiss had never happened then she might not be having this conflict right now. _Yes, you would_. Her inner voice mocked. _Admit it Hermione Jean Granger, you haven't stopped thinking about him since you saw his life in the Pensieve._

"No!" She almost shouted. Hermione covered her mouth in shock at her startling outburst.

Molly poked her head around the kitchen wall, Ron stopped demolishing the cakes for a moment and both looked at her in confusion.

"Are you feeling all right dear? My son hasn't been bothering you, has he?" Mrs Weasley asked sympathetically.

"Sorry, I was just thinking aloud about things." Hermione noticed the time it was a bit early, but she needed to get away. She got up from the sofa and picked up her bag. "I feel it is about time I left, I don't want to make a bad impression on Septima and be late before I have even started there!"

Ron got up off of his seat and brushed away the crumbs from his jeans. "I am going to miss you Hermione."

He was pulling his puppy dog expression and Hermione felt a rush of guilt. If he knew Severus had dared to kiss her, and touch her, he would have no compunction in hexing off the bits that made Severus Snape a man. They walked over to the fireplace and held hands for a moment. Ron leaned down to kiss her on the lips and at the last moment she averted her head, and the kiss landed on her cheek instead. They both laughed, although Hermione's laughter sounded forced, even to her ears.

"Now, you will write Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Me? Haven't you learned by now that I am the worst person to keep in contact?" He asked self depreciatingly.

"At least once a week then?" She pleaded. "I know you will be very busy training and trying to prove yourself as the new man on the team, but a little news would be nice."

Ron smiled. "Yeah I can do that. This is going to be the longest month of my life."

"I know, me too, but Seve...Professor Snape does not encourage visitors."

"That sour faced git wouldn't encourage the sun to shine if he thought it would work." Ron mumbled.

Hermione frowned at his harsh observation of Severus, practically everyone in their world might know of what Snape had done for the "good side" but many were still judging him anyway. A lot went by the adage, once a Death Eater always a Death Eater. She was determined to see the good in Severus, no matter if he did try and hold her off with caustic language and scathing glances. She was also going to show him that she could be a good teacher, not that she expected any praise from that area. That would be too hopeful when it came to him.

Hermione focused back on Ron. "Well, the weekends are mine. If you want to meet up at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday for lunch? One O'clock?"

"Yeah if the coach lets me off for the afternoon. I will Owl you if I can't go."

Hermione grinned. "You'd better. I don't take kindly to being stood up."

They shared another awkward kiss as Molly re-entered the living room. Hermione took a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Professor Vector's office, Arithmancy classroom, Hogwarts."

"Love you Hermione."

Green flames blazed in the fireplace and she was gone before he had even finished his sentence.

* * *

><p>"She...Charity begged me to help her and I watched as Voldemort killed her, I didn't look away for a heartbeat...even when the Dark Lord offered her to Nagini... to consume her. I just sat and watched with the others." Severus studied the surface of the student's desk as if his life depended on it.<p>

Minerva took a deep breath to damp down the rising gorge in her throat. She removed her glasses and sat down at the teacher's desk. Snape dared a glance at her face, seeing exactly what he expected, horror.

"Severus, I don't know what to say." She had no illusions to what Voldemort was capable of, but even this was appalling to her. Charity had been just like her name, a sweet and gentle Witch, who only desired harmony between Muggles and their kind, or at best a better understanding. She knew that she had always been generous towards Severus and had been a friend to him that many of them had not.

"You wanted to pick at the wound Minerva. Some things are best left alone." He said grimly. She couldn't bear to look at him, it was written clearly across her heavily lined face. "I would have done the same if it were you, or any of you. We are all expendable, we always were." Severus looked at his damaged hands as they shook. "I killed Albus fucking Dumbledore with these very hands. Rather poetic justice, don't you think? Now they are almost bloody useless in my title as a Potions Master."

"No, no, you did right to tell me. I just regret there will be no remains to give to the family or a grave."

Professor McGonagall was finally able to bring herself to look at the Headmaster. His dark eyes were filled with pain and inner torment. She watched in shocked fascination as his expression crumpled, just before he thrust his head in his hands. Deep sobs wracked the classroom, echoing around its walls. Without a moment's hesitation she left her chair and was at his side. Minerva hesitatingly placed her hands on his shoulders, expecting them to be brushed away, but he accepted the contact much to her surprise.

"Severus, you are not to blame for Charity's death. You are going to have to let some of this pain go. If you had tried to help her in a room full of Death Eaters, you would have been killed too. I think I can understand some of your anger towards Albus. He should have told me about his curse and what had been decided between you both. I could have helped you. It was a heavy burden for you to carry alone."

"Albus cared little of the damage to my soul in all this Minerva. He would have considered an outside confidence, excessive. If I had failed, it would have made more sense to have an alternative plan. I think Albus assumed a lot."

"I think Albus had absolute faith in you Severus, is what it was." She replied quietly.

His shoulders continued to shake with a rush of feelings. Minerva fumbled about in her robes for a handkerchief, on locating it; she thrust it into his reluctant hands. He wiped at his eyes and composed himself with difficulty. The floodgates, now that they were opened, strained to close once more.

He got up from the chair. "Enough..." He said shakily. "Enough of this!" He repeated more firmly as he took out his wand and cast a silent Evanesco over all the books, pictures and pamphlets that littered the walls and the desks, leaving the room bare. "Contact Charity's family Minerva. I have not the heart to do it."

"Of course."

Snape touched his wand to the crumpled scrap of linen in his other hand. He muttered "Scourgify," and handed it back to the witch. "I think that perhaps you need this more than I at the moment."

He nodded to his colleague as he walked from the classroom to make his way back upstairs to pack his things for removal to the headmaster's office. Minerva stood in the empty classroom, her fingertips touched her face and she was surprised to find tears upon it. She sat down at the desk that Severus had just vacated, feeling even older than her years, pressing her handkerchief to her eyes.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked around Professor Vector's office. She was at least an hour early and not surprisingly, there was no sign of Septima. With time to kill, she decided she might as well take a look at her rooms in the DADA classroom; perhaps even unpack a few things. She exited the office. The school felt so deserted without children and the sparse torches shed little light, making the dark corners seem sinister to her in a way they never had when she had been a student. It was amazing how quickly the school was being put back together. By Muggle methods it would take years. The smell of new timber and plaster dust was strong in the air, masking the musty ancient smell of the old stones that she was used to.<p>

The portraits were gradually starting to fill up again by the occupants that had fled during the battle. One or two of them greeted her on the way to her destination. Hermione was finally on the third floor, not far from the DADA classroom when she was almost frightened out of her skin as she turned a corner. She bumped into something solid and foul smelling. She looked straight into the malicious eyes of Filch. He sneered at her, stroking his cat and holding Mrs Norris close to his chest as if he expected Hermione to do something horrible to her.

"I heard you were coming back." He said gruffly. "Mrs Norris and I will be watching you, make sure you don't step out of line Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I would have thought you had better things to do with the rebuilding of the school. Perhaps you have also heard that I am coming back in a teacher capacity, so curfew will no longer apply to me...just in case you forget."

He screwed his eyes up tighter. "I can still..."

"Filch, what is going on here?" A drawling voice that neither of them could fail to recognise came from behind them.

"Caught this one wandering the corridors Headmaster," He smiled obsequiously at Snape. "Thought she might be up to something."

Severus was surprised to see her here a day early, but had more time to mask his reaction than she had. He had taken full advantage of being unnoticed by the pair, to study her as she had battled with the indomitable caretaker. Dressed in tight fitting jeans that hung low on her hips, her pale blue jumper rested just above them to expose a little skin, his eyes had unconsciously lingered on it before looking at her face. Her cheeked were flushed with anger as she looked at Filch as if he were a specimen in the potions classroom.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, she had not even heard him approach, but he was a master at swooping almost noiselessly along the corridors and classrooms. It was not the first time he had caught her unawares. She had not been ready to see him and had trouble closing her mouth; finally her brain complied and she pressed her lips together.

"Miss Granger." He nodded to her. His eyes slid back to Filch and looked at him with contempt. "Argus, you would do well to remember that Miss Granger is now staff and is to be treated as such...at all times."

Filch sniffed through his curtain of oily hair and shuffled off, muttering under his breath. Severus turned back to Hermione and watched her through hooded lids. She felt an increasing discomfort as the silence stretched out between them.

"I...er...thank you Severus." She said a little breathlessly.

"Think nothing of it Miss Granger. I never did understand why Albus tolerated him." Snape turned on his heel, about to continue up the corridor.

Hermione considered the matter for a moment. "Dumbledore was the collector of lost things, I think. Filch being a Squib had little employment opportunities, as did Hagrid." She was surprised she actually felt pity for the old git.

He stopped mid-step to brood over her statement. "Hmmm, perhaps you are right. One might include me in that category, even Potter and the Dark Lord."

His dark eyes drew her in as he looked at her. They might as well have been the only two people in the castle for all she noticed, but him. Severus seemed as unwilling to break the eye contact as her.

"Why do you still call him that? I mean he is dead now..." Seeing him looking at her so intently with that unfathomable expression on his face was playing havoc with her insides. It took all her willpower to focus.

"Force of habit Miss Granger." He said smoothly. "To address him incorrectly at any time could mean the Crucio or even worse."

Hermione absorbed his words, frowning; she did not doubt the truth behind them for a moment. She had seen what he had done to Snape, whom he had thought the most loyal of his Death Eaters. It was a miracle that the man who stood before her had come out of this battle with his sanity, a weaker man would not have.

"Talking of force of habit, you could call me Hermione you know." She said, softly.

Snape frowned at her, not replying, he instead fixed her with the same glower he had used on Filch only moments earlier. "I do not think that would be appropriate."

He began to walk away. Hermione felt anger rise in her like a tidal wave. She caught up with him, almost having to run to keep in step with long stride.

"We have gone beyond appropriate, don't you think?" She demanded.

"I will tell you what I think is...inappropriate," He wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "Discussing such things in a corridor full of paintings with nothing better to do than gossip all day." He propelled her none too gently towards the DADA classroom and shut the door with a resounding bang.

Snape continued to lead her to the end of the classroom and up the stone steps to the living quarters. He led her through the heavy oak door and closed that with equal vigour. "Sit down!" He snarled, pointing to one of the vacant armchairs.

Hermione folded her arms in stubborn refusal. Snape ran a hand through his hair, before tucking his hands into his pockets to stop himself from propelling her into the chair by brute force.

"Please?" He asked. It almost sounded like a plea.

"That's better." She gave him a beatific smile, hoping to confuse him as she sat down and tucked her legs under her.

Snape turned his back for a moment and reached for a crystal decanter, taking two tumblers, he filled them both with a generous amount of Firewhiskey. He handed one to her and took a large gulp of the contents of his own glass. He leaned back against the leather covered desk and watched as Hermione warily sipped at her drink. He finished off his and poured himself another measure.

He contemplated her for a few moments longer, trying to not notice the beat of her pulse at the base of her neck, or how a few stray tendrils that had escaped her hairclip, framed her face. Instead he concentrated on her fingers which held her glass, at her ring. The evidence of her belonging to another caused a rise of emotion in him he had not felt since he had heard that Lily was with James. He recognised its intensity though, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. He finished off his second glass of Firewhiskey and slammed it down on the desk, making her jump.

"Miss Granger, I agree that I might have taken certain liberties with your person the last time we met, which may have led you to believe we share a greater intimacy than we do."

Lord, he was getting hard just thinking of that encounter. Severus pulled his robes around him and went to sit behind the desk, feeling more secure with several feet of wood between them.

"But the truth of the matter is...that I have not had a woman for some time, and you are an attractive...young lady. It was not hard to get carried away in the moment, which I might have done had any presentable female goaded me in such a way."

Hermione took a sip of her drink as she thought over his words. She placed the glass on the arm of the chair and looked him directly in the eyes. "It was very_ hard_ from where I was standing at the time, I should know, I felt it."

She felt a satisfying sense of victory as his cheeks stained with shame at her words. He was killing her with his own tongue, telling her she could have been anyone reasonably pretty and he would have reacted the same way. Hermione refused to buy it for one second. There had been many girls pass through the walls of Hogwarts, that could claim more beauty and wit than her, but he had never shown one iota of interest in them. Severus Snape was not a man to be easily turned by a bit of skirt.

"An unfortunate incidence...I assure you it is not one that will be repeated."

She got up slowly from her chair and smoothed down her clothing, noticing his eyes following her hands on her body. "Do you promise?" She asked.

"What?" He replied harshly.

"To never touch me again?"

He swallowed hard. "I promise." The pledge was wrung from him.

"Good, then I can go and unpack some of my belongings. Which way is the bedroom?"

He did not know what he had been expecting, but it had not been her seeming lack of interest in his reply. However, he had the feeling she had asked for his promise, only to see how quickly he would go back on it.

"Miss Granger, I have not had my things removed yet." He whispered in a strangulated voice.

Hermione ignored him and walked to the other door at the far side of the room. It opened into the inner living area, which led off to a bathroom and a bedroom. Both doors were open so she was easily able to identify their purpose. She slipped her bag from her shoulder and walked into the bedroom. A traditional four poster bed with scarlet curtains dominated the room, a little ostentatious for Snape in her opinion and probably the legacy of a previous occupant. As far as she was aware he had not followed her. She put her bag down on the neatly made bed and looked around her.

A fragment of an aged photograph, resting on the bedside table caught her eye. She picked it up, wishing she hadn't as she felt the cruel knife of jealousy as she looked at a picture of Harry's mother. Underneath it laid a worn piece of parchment with the words _Love Lily_ scrawled across it, a few strokes of unreadable writing were above it, obviously torn from some letter, but to whom she had no idea. Hermione hastily replaced them on the bedside table, but not quickly enough.

"Have you quite finished interfering with my personal possessions?" He sneered.

It was her turn to redden with shame. Hermione looked at him, before she knew it a tear trickled down her face and she wiped it away angrily. "I have battled against Voldemort, I have fought Death Eaters, but you Severus Snape are something different. I don't know how to handle you. You defeat me entirely." She admitted.

Hermione got off of the bed and turned to face him square on.

"Miss Granger...I,"

She put her hand up. "No, I have listened to you deny this _thing_ between us, now it is my turn. I think it is best to go back to the beginning, don't you?"

Snape remained silent, knowing her question did not require a response from him. He folded his arms as he looked down at her, waiting for her to continue. She paced the room uneasily. The sight of the bed was not helping matters. He could see it over her shoulder and it was giving him uncomfortable thoughts.

"Perhaps this conversation is best continued in the living room?" He suggested.

"Here will do just fine." She snapped.

The young Witch stuck her chin out in a determined manner that he had witnessed many times when teaching her. "Very well." He had had enough emotional scenes with Minerva today to last a while, and it was hard to pitch his wits against this woman who like himself, rarely missed anything. He was glad of the liquid courage running through his veins from the Firewhiskey, even if it did have the effect of lowering his guard a little. He braced himself for whatever it was she wanted to say.

"Severus, there is something between us. I don't know exactly what it is just yet, but it makes me want to throw all caution to the wind. I am usually the voice of reason in most situations."

Snape made a sound of derision. "With friends such as Potter and Weasley, I can well imagine."

She continued. "But of late I find myself acting in ways that I would never normally consider."

"Facing death and war has a way of doing that to a person." He observed coldly.

Hermione sat back down on the bed again, a look of defeat crossing her face as she looked up at him.

"I have the love of a boy who wants to marry me, but all I can think about is you. Ron is my best friend, I don't want to hurt him, but ever since I saw your memories in the Pensieve and Dumbledore sent me to that bloody Shrieking Shack it's been all about you. I want it to stop; I don't want to feel this way!" She cried.

"And you think I do?" He snarled. "You are barely above a pupil. I have never so much as looked at a student of this school as anything but a child, but all I can see is a woman before me. I don't want to want you, but I do. You dare to challenge me in ways that no one has ever dared and instead of repulsing me..." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "You asked me to promise to never touch you again Miss Granger and I intend to keep to that promise as strongly as if it were an Unbreakable Vow."

His final words barely registered in her brain, only focusing on his statement before. He wanted her, **_her_**. Another glance at his implacable face told her that she would get no closer to finding a solution to this, today. He was resolute in his stance. What was it about him, that when he was at his coldest, she felt the need to chip at that wall?

"Yes, you did, but you forget one thing." She replied.

"And what is that?" He drawled, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I never promised to do the same."

He swallowed hard. The bedroom seemed to shrink in size at her words. Snape stood as still as a statue as she got up from the bed and circled around him like he was her prey.

"Miss Granger." The growing agitation was evident on his face.

"Hermione." She tiptoed closer and breathed the word in his ear, her breath tickling his hair. She walked around until she was facing him again, noticing the slight sheen of perspiration that had broken out on his forehead. She enjoyed watching that cool facade drop from his features, the hands clenched at his sides showing the restraint he was exerting. _When did she become such a tease?_ She wondered. "Calm down Severus, I only wish to give you a kiss, a greeting from one colleague to another."

"I never kiss anyone..."

"But we know that is a lie. You kissed me and from my limited experience of kisses, it was a very good one." She admitted, honestly.

"Get it over with then." He growled. "I have things I need to be doing this evening."

"Thank you for the permission."

Hermione leaned up towards him, having to stand on tiptoe again. He flinched when she put her arms around his neck, but otherwise remained rooted to the spot. She moved closer, until her body was pushed flush up against his and she pressed her lips against his tightly closed ones. It was hardly a passionate kiss as kisses went, but it moved him more deeply than he cared to show and unhappily it was over before it had barely begun.

She pulled away from him, unlinking her hands from around his neck and resting one of them on his shoulder, while she gently cupped his face with the other. There was such a need and longing in his countenance that it took her breath away. He was so starved for affectionate human contact and yet trying to repel it at the same time. She detected the slightest flicker of fear behind those black eyes as he looked back at her, desperately trying to appear nonchalant.

"You know, you really are a very extraordinary man." She said thoughtfully.

"That is a new label for me, Hermione. I have been called many things in my time, but..."

She gasped. Hearing her name on his lips was like a sensual caress to the ears. The shutters came down on his face once more as he realised he had slipped and used her first name. Hermione wanted to kiss him again, but she sensed that to beset him further might cause a total withdrawal on his part. Instead she would take the knowledge that he wanted her, and had called her by her first name and hold them close to her.

"I have to go. I am supposed to dine with Septima." She said regretfully. "I will leave my bag here and be back later."

_The little chit was turning his carefully ordered world upside down and she was worried about a dinner appointment? _At least he had discovered why she had been wandering around the corridors a day earlier than expected.

"Very well. I will be gone by then." Severus replied shortly. If he were honest at this moment, he craved solitude and perhaps a little more Firewhiskey before the night was out. "Your presence is required in the Great Hall tomorrow at breakfast. Do not be late...and Miss Granger..."

She rolled her eyes; he was back to that again. "Hermione."

"As a member of the teaching faculty, it might do well to rethink your dress habits and wear something more seemly. When the students arrive in September, it would not do to have them lusting after one of their teachers."

"Oh, you mean like you do?" She asked airily as she almost skipped from the room. "See you for breakfast Severus."

Hermione closed the door behind him. Snape let out a huge breath as he slumped down on the bed. He glanced at the picture of Lily and his other mementoes and in a moment of firm decision he scooped them up and pressed them between the pages of one of his least favourite books. It was time to put away such things and concentrate on the task at hand, governing Hogwarts and surviving Miss Granger.

TBC


	7. You Show Me Yours and I'll Show You Mine

You Show Me Yours and I'll Show You Mine

Chapter 7

The dinner with Septima had gone well, but as she walked back to the DADA classroom, she couldn't help but feel woefully inadequate. They had talked about her upcoming teaching role and Hermione began to realise how hard it was really going to be. She was glad that Septima would be there to _hold her hand_ for the first term, but what frightened her most was that she would eventually be left alone to deal with a class full of students. A few would be her age or only a little younger. Some of her earlier felt confidence was starting to crumble and she wished she had her mother to talk to.

_It was what you signed up for!_ She told herself angrily as she walked through the empty classroom, trying to summon up some of her Gryffindor courage. She made her way up the stairs to her accommodation and lifted her hand to knock on the door in case Severus was still there, but before she could, she noticed the envelope pinned to its surface. She pulled it off and opened it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Your accommodation has been left in an orderly fashion, please keep it that way. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask one of the House Elves. Welcome to Hogwarts, the members of staff look forward to your attendance at breakfast tomorrow. Please remember to set your own personal wards on the room at the soonest possible convenience. _

_Regards, Professor Snape._

She folded up the parchment, thrust it into her pocket and opened the door. She had not really expected him to be in residence, but secretly she had hoped. There was still a low fire burning in the grate to keep the chill off the room, but apart from that all other personal belongings were gone. Hermione stifled a yawn. She would explore more thoroughly in the daylight hours. She made her way straight to the bedroom. Candles lit the room, giving it a cosy feeling. The gaudy scarlet bed curtains were still there, but the bed was freshly made and turned down. It riled against her sense of justice that it had been changed by the elves, but that was one hopeless cause she had exhausted. Still, she would rely on them as little as possible while she was here. She located her beaded bag on a chair and rummaged around for a pair of pyjamas; she stripped and slipped them on, gratefully sliding into bed. She was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Hermione had not bothered to draw the curtains before going to sleep and bright sunlight shone through the windows. For a moment she was disorientated, forgetting she was at Hogwarts and she half expected to see Ginny sleeping over the other side of the room. Hermione checked her wrist watch. She had overslept! Quickly, she got out of bed and ran to the bathroom with her bag and scrambled around inside for toothpaste and a toothbrush. Another mad dash back into the bedroom, while she pulled out her newly acquired teaching robes. Most of the teaching faculty seemed to favour black so she had bought her purchases accordingly. Luckily for her, Madam Malkin's had just reopened and had been fully stocked, many of the shops in Diagon Ally were still being refitted. Most had been too afraid to start trading again after the attacks.<p>

Hermione dressed herself in a white no nonsense blouse and put a fitted black waistcoat over that. She had chosen a long flowing skirt of the same colour and teaching robes to match. Shoes, were the same comfortable low heeled kind she had wore here as a student. She looked at herself in the mirror, hoping that would be proper enough attire for the Headmaster after his dig of the night before. She allowed herself a little smile before hurrying from the room. Hermione burst into the hall through the staff entrance, out of breath as she made her way to the only empty seat at the high table, which she noted was as far away from Severus as was possible. She wondered if he had manoeuvred it be so. She sat down next to Professor Flitwick, who gave her a welcoming smile.

To her embarrassment, she noticed that food was already on the table and the other teachers had varying degrees of impatience written across their faces as they waited to start their meal.

"I am so sorry." She said in a small voice.

"So very kind of you to join us." Drawled Severus, as he rose from his chair.

"Now, before we begin there are some matters of business which I wish to address." He retrieved several rolls of parchment from his robes and held them up. "I received some news this morning by special owl about possible sightings of pair of Death Eaters that are still at large. One Augustus Rookwood and one Walden McNair were sighted in the Yorkshire village of Upper Flagley. Although that is still a fair distance from Hogwarts, for now, anyone wishing to leave the castle for whatever reason must ask my permission and give a time of leaving."

Minerva pursed her lips in disapproval. "I had a trip planned to Diagon Alley on Friday. I feel like a third year asking for a permission slip for a visit to Hogsmeade."

"This is for your own safety Minerva, for everyone's, and you can still go." Severus reassured her.

Hermione coughed nervously. "Was anyone hurt?" She asked.

Snape put the parchments down on the table and looked at her for the first time since she had entered the room. "There was an incidence when the Aurors gave chase, but no one was seriously injured and Miss Granger I ask that you especially adhere to my wishes in this matter."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because if anyone is likely to flout the rules, then it is you." He smiled meanly.

Hermione said nothing, choosing instead to look down at her empty plate. Everyone waited in silence for the Headmaster to continue

"McNair and Rookwood were reported to be hiding out in an old Muggle farmhouse and they left some belongings behind, evidence, which pointed to fact that they are out for revenge for the Dark...Voldemort's death. Miss Granger, yourself being one of the key persons that helped to bring him down makes you a...target, along with Potter and Weasley."

Hermione felt a hard lump form in her chest, her appetite fled. "Ron and Harry, they must be warned..."

"It has already been done." Snape interrupted her. "Now, perhaps without further hindrance, we can eat." He sat down and began nonchalantly buttering a slice of brown toast.

He almost had it to his mouth when Hermione spoke up. "Doesn't that put you in danger too, Headmaster? I mean you fooled them for years, not just Voldemort, but all of the Death Eaters. Surely they must want to get even with you as well."

Snape put the toast back down on his plate. "I have considered everything Miss Granger." He replied arrogantly.

Horace Slughorn, who sat on the right of Hermione, was turning an alarming shade of puce. Severus's glares were doing nothing for his nerves. He desperately sought a neutral subject. "L-lovely weather we have been having, don't you think, Hermione?"

"It seems rather stormy to me." She muttered, looking at Snape.

"Hmm, yes quite. Could you pass me one of those toasted muffins, please Filius?" Slughorn asked. He turned back to Hermione, quietly whispering under his breath. "Never mind Severus, he never was much of a morning person, even when he was a student."

Hermione grinned, feeling some of her apprehension dissolve. "Are you sure he was ever an anytime of the day person." She glanced at the subject in question as he bit into his toast.

Hermione realised in that moment that it had been a mistake to look as it drew attention to his mouth. She watched, unable to look away as the tip of his tongue licked away an errant crumb. She remembered the feel of that same tongue in her mouth as he had kissed her. Severus looked up, sensing that he was being watched. He turned his cold black eyes on her as she watched him eat. His expression seemed to ask what she found so interesting. His brows knitted together in confusion momentarily, before his eyes widened in revelation as he noted her watching his mouth. A small pleasurable smile graced her face as if she took enjoyment from it. It gave him a surge of male satisfaction that this lovely young Witch seemed to find him a sensual being. No one ever had before.

On an impulse he reached for the pot of strawberry jam and spread it liberally on his toast, licking his fingertip deliberately before he resumed eating. A quick glance at her face told him it had had the desired effect. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, which she covered with a cough. Slughorn turned to pat her on the back.

"Be careful Miss Granger, we would not want you choking on us before you have had the chance to prove yourself."

Severus's face was akin to that of a cat that had swallowed the cream as he finished it off his slice. _Let her suffer a little as she had made him suffer_, he thought smugly. He sat back in his chair looking around the hall like a king surveying his kingdom. It felt good to have regained the upper hand for a while. He was the Headmaster of the most famous Wizarding school in the world, he was not about to allow that to be overturned by a slip of a Witch. If he were a wiser man, he would send her packing at the first possible opportunity, but of late his judgement seemed to have gone out the window where she was concerned. Dumbledore had seen fit to bloody well send him back here; it had to be for a reason. His eyes flicked to her for an instant...immediately regretting having done so.

Hermione had quietly studied him as he had looked about him. She had not misinterpreted that expression of self-satisfaction, either. He had liked that she had been affected by him, enjoyed it. _Two could play at that game_. She reached for a toasted muffin, buttered it in quick strokes and took a bite out of it. She then ran her tongue along her lower lip, mimicking his earlier actions. His sallow cheeks flushed as he watched, unable to help himself. All the other occupants in the hall melted away for both of them. Hermione went for the coup de grâce as she noticed a small glob of butter on her finger and she sucked the entire length of it into her mouth.

It was too much for him. Severus gulped down his coffee and abruptly got up from the table. "I-I have matters to attend to. If anyone wants me I will be in my office." And with that he swiftly left the hall.

Minerva looked at the retreating form of the Headmaster in bewilderment and several of them started at the loud crash as the door slammed shut behind him. The morning owls chose that moment to fly into the hall, only a few, as there were no children to deliver to. Several parcels and letters were dropped onto the table. Two letters fluttered next to Hermione. She recognised the handwriting on both of them, one from Harry and one from Ron. She quickly opened them. Both had been concerned about her wellbeing and informing her of the news about Rookwood and McNair. It seemed with Ron's father working at the ministry they had both known about the Death Eaters since late last night and had written at the first opportunity.

As always Harry had been more articulate in his letter. Ron had just penned a few lines in an untidy scrawl. Hermione tucked both letters into the pockets of her robes and looked at the two rolled up packages left for Snape, no doubt his copy of the Daily Prophet and his Potions Weekly magazine. Hermione finished her toast, swept by the empty Headmaster's chair and picked them up.

"I will take these up to the Headmaster." She paused and looked at the teachers, apologetically. "I really am sorry for being late this morning. I promise it will not happen again."

Septima looked up from her bowl of cornflakes. "See that it does not Hermione, I expect great things from you, do not disappoint me." She said sternly.

"I hope I do not."

"The morning is yours to do with as you wish, but I expect to see you directly after lunch to go through the lesson plans." Professor Vector informed her, before going back to her breakfast.

"I will be there." She promised meekly.

"Do not fret about it Miss Granger. It is your first day. I am sure you will be used to things by the time September comes around. We have to set an example to the students." Minerva said gently.

"Thank you." She turned to leave and then a thought occurred to her. "Will I need a password to gain entry to the Headmaster's office?"

"Of course." Minerva replied. "If you can wait a few minutes, I will escort you myself."

* * *

><p>Snape paced the floor of the office. Albus had finally woken up in the portrait. When he had returned here last night, the previous headmaster had been snoring away in his chair. Severus, not exactly in the mood to have a third verbal discourse that day, had made every effort to leave him undisturbed. He had been too twisted up inside by Miss Granger and her gentle kiss. It had been the last thing that he had thought about as he had drifted off to sleep and the first thing on his mind when he had risen this morning.<p>

"Severus, you are going to wear a hole in the floor at this rate, even if it is made of stone." Albus commented.

Snape stopped pacing immediately and spun on his heels to face his old friend. "I want to know what you bloody well know about the life that waits for me here Albus. What was so special that you sent me back with your ever enigmatic comment that fate was not done with me!" he slammed his fist down on the desk in frustration.

Albus looked at his friend, a mysterious smile spreading across his features. "Ah, but if you knew everything where would be the enjoyment in that? I have often said that death is the next great adventure, but sometimes so is living."

"You knew my life better than anyone Albus, especially as you had owned it this many years, why would..." Snape snarled.

Dumbledore cut him off mid rant. "Minerva seemed to be under the impression that you were avoiding me."

Infuriatingly, Snape knew his old comrade well enough to know he would not get any more answers out of him today, or any day, unless he chose to divulge them and it was hardly likely. "She was right. However, it was not because we needed to talk, but because I was too infuriated to see you."

Dumbledore sighed. "You cannot be angry with me forever Severus."

"No, but I can try."

Severus turned his back on the portrait, picked up his quill pen out of the inkwell and began to go through the latest batch of papers sent out by the Ministry. He had not realised just how much they stuck their noses in the day to day running of the school. He had budgets to organise, bills to be settled, and only with the stipend that the Ministry allotted them after the battle. It was far from generous. They might just have to make do with some of the books they had left from the year before, the ones that hadn't been blasted to hell anyway. Madame Pince was not going to be happy and he had already had several unpleasant encounters with that harpy.

* * *

><p>Minerva voiced the password and the Gargoyle began to revolve as it climbed slowly upwards. The older Witch left her at the base of the stone steps, hurrying off up the corridor and disappearing round a corner. Hermione hesitantly put her foot on the first step; she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She held his post to her chest like a talisman as the staircase climbed up. What she wouldn't give for one drop of Felix Felicis at this moment. Harry had given them what was left of his vial during the Battle of Hogwarts. It had probably helped save their lives.<p>

She wouldn't be here now if she had not been encouraged by him licking his fingers at breakfast. Severus had looked at her as if he wanted to devour her as well as his food. He had promised to never touch her again, but she knew it had been a promise wrung from him under pressure, right now she didn't know if she wanted to flee the castle or kiss him.

She would be seeing Ron on Saturday in Hogsmeade and as much as it would hurt him they would have to have a serious talk about where they were going. As things stood she couldn't marry him, feeling this way about another man. What she felt for Snape was a grey area in her mind, but she loved Ron. _But was it the kind of love she should feel for the man she had promised to marry? How could she really love Ron, and crave another man at the same time, another man such as Snape? They were as different as day and night._

The bravado she had felt of the night before when they had been alone in his rooms, evaporated, as she neared the top and could see the door, each revolution of the gargoyle taking her closer to Severus Snape. Torches burned brightly each side of the doorway, giving the entrance a cheery well lit look which, she was sure would be very different to the reception she would be likely to receive behind that door.

Not the kind to run away from anything, she straightened her back, held her head up and knocked firmly. For several moments there was nothing but silence, but then she heard a deep sigh come through from the other side.

"Come in." Several drawled.

Hermione lifted the latch and entered the Headmaster's office. The room was a little different from when she had last been here; when she had Harry had been invited to tea by Professor McGonagall. Severus had obviously added a few of his own personal touches here and there. What was most noticeable was that all of the past Headmaster's portraits were now reoccupied.

Even the malicious Phineas Nigellus Black was back in his frame. He eyed Hermione with distaste. "I see you are back, Mudblood." He sneered. "Thought now that we have a Slytherin Headmaster..."

"Silence!" Snape, all but shouted at Phineas. "Use that word again and I will banish you to your portrait in Grimmauld Place...for good."

"You cannot do that." Phineas protested.

Snape got out his wand. "I can and I will if that phrase passes your lips for a second time."

Severus had been surprised to see Hermione again; convinced he would be spared the doubtful pleasure of her company at least until lunchtime. However, he would not tolerate Phineas or anyone else using that word. It was an expensive word that had cost him dear already and he was not about to repeat the experience. He glanced at Hermione, she had gone pale and her eyes shone with unshed tears. It reminded him all too much of the time he had called Lily that unpardonable name and it squeezed at his heart.

"Miss Granger, I am certain Phineas would like to take this opportunity to apologise to you."

Hermione looked at Phineas. "I see the time spent in my bag did little to sweeten your temper."

Phineas glanced nervously at Snape, who still had his wand out and pointed at the portrait. "Perhaps, I was a little too hasty in my greeting; I believe we did work well together in the quest to bring down Vol..."

"Thank you Phineas." Hermione interrupted him, accepting that it was about as much as an apology that she would get from the cranky old Wizard.

She turned her attention back to Snape, ignoring Phineas's sour expression. "You left the hall rather hastily this morning and missed your morning post." She said innocently, dropping the two rolled up tubes on the surface of his desk. Severus slowly put away his wand and looked at them. "Potions Weekly and the Daily Prophet, I believe." Hermione added.

Snape looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know, have you been going through them?"

"Just observations." She admitted. "I used to see you put them out in the classrooms, once or twice I arrived early and watched you through the door."

Snape looked surprised. He had indeed left his old copies of Potions Weekly laying around in hopes that the bigger dunderheads of his class might improve; sadly no amount of help would advance some of the Witches and Wizards in his charge. However, what had stunned him more was that she admitted to having watched him and long before any awareness had sprung up between them. Most people avoided him, even looking at him, but then he had to confess that Hermione was not most people.

Severus turned his attentions, if not his thoughts, back to the pile of papers on his desk. Several moments passed, he had expected to hear her to leave and became slightly agitated at her continued presence. He could feel her eyes upon him. He had not wholly recovered from her performance at breakfast. Seeing her finger disappear into her mouth, _those pink lips enclosing it...sucking off the butter_. He acknowledged that he had no one but himself to blame, he had started something with her and she had upped the ante.

"Was there anything else Miss Granger?" He enquired; he lifted his gaze to her and raised an eyebrow.

Hermione hesitated, biting her lip. "I came to ask permission for a trip into Hogsmeade on Saturday."

"What time, where exactly in Hogsmeade and with whom?"

"The Three Broomsticks, one o'clock and with Ron Weasley." She replied with an equal economy for words.

His eyes narrowed slightly and she could see by the flare of his nostrils that he was gripped by some emotion that she could not quite identify. At times like these she wished she was a little bit more experienced and then she would feel more equal to this powerful Wizard in front of her. At the moment she felt like she had a tiger by the tail and if she let go for an instant he would consume her.

"Having a little tete-a-tete with Mr Weasley? How nice, I was unaware that Madam Rosmerta rented out rooms by the hour. Although, looking at the boy I doubt he will need the whole hour to fuck you. He wouldn't last five minutes."

Hermione gasped at the crudity of his words. "Why must you be so cruel?"

"It's my nature." Snape replied curtly.

"I don't believe that for one second, not anymore."

"Then you do not truly know me Miss Granger, I have had a great propensity for cruelty in the past."

"_In the past_ being the operative words...you have done some terrible things Severus Snape, I am not so brainless as to not realise that. How could you manage to fool Voldemort himself for so long, otherwise?" She reminded him.

Snape roughly pulled up the sleeve of his frock coat. "I did not get...this," He looked at his faded Dark Mark in evident disgust. "By being a good man."

If he expected to send her running by the mere sight of the physical proof of his past allegiance to Voldemort, then he did not know her that well either. "Is that supposed to scare me?" Hermione rolled up the sleeve of her blouse and showed Severus the pinkish scar on her arm, courtesy of Bellatrix Lestrange.

He looked at her exposed flesh, reading the very word they had heard Phineas utter only moments ago.

"Maybe this is not in the same league, but as you see, I have my share of battle scars too."

Snape clenched his fists in impotent rage. _Bellatrix, that sick bitch_. If Molly Weasley had not already killed her, then he would have hunted her down himself for that. "Did it happen when you and your friends were taken to Malfoy Manor?" He asked.

"Yes," She said quietly. "It had to be an enchanted blade, nothing would remove the scar. So, like you I am stuck with it."

Hermione walked around the desk to stand next to him, looking at all the portraits. Every single one was watching them with a keen interest and several of the more elderly Headmasters had even gotten out ear trumpets to better listen to their exchange. She glanced behind Severus's head, straight into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. He smiled at her and gave her a wink before closing his eyes and settling down for a nap.

"Severus, I hate to remind you, but the walls have ears, quite literally."

Severus pulled up his sleeve, removed his wand from his robes, and waved it at the walls and the occupants immediately left the frames.

"Bloody portraits. I have them giving their advice on how to run Hogwarts all day long."

"And I thought you didn't go in for foolish wand waving. Where did you send them?" She asked.

"Anywhere, but here. It won't harm them to share canvas with the other paintings in the castle for an hour or two until the spell wears off."

Hermione picked up several pieces of parchment and moved them carefully along the desk, clearing herself a space on its surface, she sat down. He knew he should be angry at her for her impudence, but it was wonderful to have her in this close proximity again. He placed his hands flat on the desk, willing them to stay there. The gesture was not lost on her as she studied his elegant fingers.

"I will ignore your earlier unkind remark about my meeting Ron and tell you something you might be interested in."

"Really?" He asked doubtfully. He unconsciously held his breath in anticipation.

"I am not going to marry him." There, she had said it out loud. "At least I am going to tell him that I need more time and that perhaps we should see...other people."

Severus stared back at her, his black eyes piercing. How could she have ever thought them dark and empty? Whatever he was feeling, he quickly got control over it as he gave her a studied look of indifference at her words.

"Decided to play the field a bit Miss Granger and go back to Mr Weasley with a tad more experience? Don't think you will use me to get it."

"Merlin's balls Severus." She snapped angrily.

"Language Miss Granger, no doubt you learned it by spending too much time with that fiancé of yours."

"You were the first one who brought vulgar language into this conversation, not I!" she reminded him.

"Yes, but I am Headmaster of Hogwarts and while I am here, I can do what I damn well please. You would do well to remember it. While we are at it, there will be no more disgraceful displays like the one at breakfast or at any other mealtime."

Hermione stood up, her hands on her hips as she looked at him; glad he was still sitting, so she at least had the advantage of height for now. "You started that too!" She gave him a pitying look. "Harry once told me that you despise people who wear their hearts on their sleeves. I wonder if it is because secretly you envy them because you have no heart to wear on yours." She finished desolately.

Severus flinched at her words. "What sort of reaction did you want to your announcement that you have changed your mind about being Mrs Weasley...possibly?" He got up from the chair with a loud scrape. "Perhaps you would like me to get on bended knee, kiss your robes and write you a sonnet?"

He was desperately attempting destroy this fragile thing between them with each word he uttered, but he didn't seem able to stop himself. He could see the crushed hurt on her face. His chest constricted painfully. It was better to rip the seed out, before it took root. _Being with him could come to no good_. Yes, he had admitted to her only last night that he wanted her, but he could not afford to take the final step and give into that want. Hermione stirred a fire in him that threatened to blaze out of control like a burst of Fiendfyre. He could not take the chance of rejection. Lily had chosen James in the end, just as he knew Hermione would ultimately choose Ron. _Why would anyone want him and for life?_

"No, I would not expect such things from you. I think tenderness is rarely used word in your internal dictionary, but when I look at you, I see a man who gently held a dead Lily Potter in his arms and wept. Perhaps, if I had not seen that I would see no future in my feelings for you. Do not shut yourself away forever Severus that would be two lives wasted, yours and hers."

He fought an internal struggle with himself. "Do not pin your hopes on me Miss Granger, people I have loved and people I have hated have died for knowing me."

"Very well, but you cannot tell me how to feel." She held out her hand with her engagement ring that Ron had given her; she slipped it from her finger and put it in the pocket of her waistcoat. "I just hope Ron can forgive me one day." Hermione said sadly.

She didn't mean to cry, it had not been her intention, but with her confused emotions, his bitter words and the thought of her forthcoming meeting with Ron were all too much for her. Hermione fiercely wiped away the tears that spilled down her face, angry at her weakness. Severus's hands curled into fists at his sides to stop him from reaching for her and holding her in his arms. A broken cry crumbled his final line of defence. He roughly pulled her close, placing his hand on her head as he pressed her to his chest. Hermione nestled closer to him with an odd feeling of having come home, feeling completely safe within the circle of his arms. His hand slipped lower and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I thought you would never touch me again." She hiccupped in between sobs. Hermione instantly regretted her words as she felt his hold on her, slacken. She took his hands and put them back around her waist. "You really are better at this than you give yourself credit for, you know." He returned to stroking her back. Shivers of sensation ran up her spine.

Severus could not speak, he had no words for how good and how right it felt, holding her so close. He had never embraced another being in such a way, not even Lily when she had been alive, nor his mother who had never been one for displays of affection, even to her own son.

Of the few sexual encounters he had had as a younger man, they had been with Witches, more to the point, female Death Eaters and it had been all about sex to them, no real wanting or care. In the face of Hermione's distress it had been his first instinct to hold her, an instinct that had shaken him into silence.

Hermione decided that she could happily stay here evermore, pressed up against the soft wool of his frock coat, her cheek brushing the long row of buttons. Her fingertip traced one of them, accidentally unfastening it. Hermione sucked in a breath as she quested further beneath the material and encountered a linen shirt and more buttons. She went deeper still, feeling him flinch as her fingertip touched the bare flesh of his chest beneath the layers of fabric. From where she was, she could feel the thud of his heart as it gathered pace, his breathing becoming more shallower.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice, low and deep to match his breathing.

She smiled as he used her name, unfastening another button and slipping a second finger in to stroke his chest. "I need to touch you." She admitted. "Do you not feel the same way?"

Severus still could not articulate words. He groaned as she found his nipple. Hermione had never explored a man in such an intimate way before, not even with Ron. She wanted to know all of his secrets hidden away behind the austere garments that he wore. She sought to hear him moan again and was rewarded by another sound torn from his throat as she touched the sensitive flesh. She pulled back a little and could see the pale skin of his chest through the gap and a light smattering of dark hair upon it. Severus stopped stroking her back, to cup her face in his hands.

"Kiss me, please?" She pleaded.

"You are so needy." He hissed.

"Aren't you? Aren't you sick of always feeling alone, even in a room full of people?" She replied.

In answer, he lowered his head and kissed her hard on the lips until she surrendered her mouth to him, opening for his tongue as it begged entry. He allowed himself the luxury of running his hands through her snarled mass of hair, enjoying the feel of its heavy weight. At some point during their feverish kisses she felt herself lifted up and placed upon the desk once more.

They broke apart for breath. "Gods Severus, I swear you could draw a woman's soul out of her body with your mouth more efficiently than a Dementor."

His chest swelled with pleasure and contentment at her words, but cold reason started to take over him. He looked around the room, as if realising where they were for the first time. If he carried on like this he would end up taking her on his desk. An erotic vision flashed before his eyes of her spread out among the papers, parting her legs... He grew harder. He detected a delicious scent coming from her, which he recognised as her mutual arousal.

"We have to stop." He said reluctantly. The throb of his erection was as painful as it was pleasurable within its confines. He released her to adjust himself.

Hermione watched the movement. She ached for him, not wanting to break the contact between them. "What if I do not want you to stop?" She pulled his head back down, and his lips brushed along her neck. He moved away the collar of her blouse and he sucked at the flesh beneath, marking her as his. She welcomed the slight sting, wanting his brand on her skin.

Severus pulled away reluctantly, Hermione tried to kiss him again, but he put his hands gently on her shoulders. "Stop...we must." He hastily refastened the buttons on his shirt and frock coat that she had loosened and tried to gain some semblance of control.

Hermione took his hand and curled her own fingers around it. It pleased her that he did not remove it, but returned the gesture, looking at her tiny hand in his. She looked him deep in the eyes. "I came here unclear on how to proceed with you, but I had to know, for my own peace of mind and I am sure for yours. I am an all or nothing type of person, and I think you are the same...I know what I must do now...I cannot expect Ron to wait around for me, it would be cruel...you've told me to not pin my hopes on you, but I will." She breathed.

There was a knock on the door, they sprang apart. Severus swiftly moved to his high back chair, finding refuge as well as concealment behind his desk. He would have a hard time explaining the erection that was currently tenting his trousers as well as Hermione's presence in her current state. Her mouth looked as if it had been thoroughly plundered, her lips swollen and the high blush of excitement on her face were doing nothing to abate his need for her.

"One moment." He called out. "Quickly, take some floo powder from the mantle and get out of here. It is connected to most rooms of the castle; may I suggest the staff room?"

Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts. She nodded vaguely as she straightened her robes and tried to smooth down her hair, made even more unruly by his earlier caresses. "I think I had better get back to my quarters and make myself presentable for lunch and Professor Vector. I assume there is a connection to the DADA classroom?"

"Yes, there is, but I think I should close it after today." He replied.

"Why?"

"Because you are too of a much temptation Miss Granger...and in light of recent events, I give you permission to visit Hogsmeade on Saturday."

"Thank you."

He waited until the green flames had died away and looked to the door, unconscious of the smile on his face. "Come in."

TBC


	8. The Forbidden Forest

**Thank you for the comments/reviews etc, chapter was a bit late due to terrible net connection over the weekend.**

The Forbidden Forest

Chapter 8

Severus read the last few lines of the chapter and closed the book. He looked down at Lavender Brown, lying so still in her hospital bed. He came to read to her every day at the same time, the hour just before lunch. He had been about ready to give up the sessions, when three days ago, she had shown a flicker of interest in the new book he had chosen. It wasn't much of a reaction, but she had moved her gaze from the ceiling to him and it had given him a little sanguinity, a rare emotion for him. It had been a relief to everyone, especially Poppy who had already filled in the papers for Lavender's admittance to St Mungo's.

"That is all we have time for today, Miss Brown." Severus gave her a slight smile. She was still staring at him, it was faintly unsettling, but progress. He briefly thought of using Legilimency on her to find out what was going on inside her mind, but dismissed the notion as soon as it appeared. She was in a fragile enough state already and he did not want to do anything that might make her lose ground.

He got up from the chair by her bed and walked to the end of the ward to where Poppy was seated behind her desk. She smiled warmly at him as she closed up her folders and gave him her full attention.

"I appreciate your help with Miss Brown, Severus; your visits really seem to have made a difference. She improves a little every day."

"I am glad to do my duty." He replied. "I will come an hour earlier tomorrow so we can go over the proposed budgets for the new school year before I read to Miss Brown." He pinched the bridge of his nose, alleviating some of the tension that threatened to turn into a headache.

"Before you go, tomorrow night is the full moon, and we had discussed brewing Miss Brown some Wolfsbane potion just in case she transforms, if you remember?"

Severus sighed. He had been a master at brewing that potion, but its intricacy was too chancy to be left to him with his nerve damage. He would not risk brewing it incorrectly and make Miss Brown suffer for a point of pride "Yes, it slipped my mind; I will get Professor Slughorn to deal with it."

"Headmaster, I am sorry about your hands. Did the Healer from St Mungo's give you no hope?" She guessed at the source of his barely concealed anguish.

"Well, let's just say if you run short of contraceptive potions, I am the man to do them. I daren't brew anything more complicated. The mind is willing Poppy, but the flesh is weak." _And oh how the flesh is weak_, he thought to himself, thinking of Hermione and his inability to steer clear of her. _He was tired of trying_.

"Before you go, there is one more matter...I received a reminder from the Ministry for Magic that you have not yet submitted your...donation..." Poppy reddened.

"The Ministry can go hang. The deadline is still more than two months away." Severus snarled. His good humour faded instantly. "I will see you at lunch, good day Madam Pomfrey."

He walked briskly from the ward and firmly closed the doors behind him.

Hermione worked liberal amounts of Sleekeazy Hair Potion through her damp hair. She cast a drying spell over it and twisted it into a French pleat on the back of her head. She took a moment to pull down the collar of her blouse, noticing the purplish mark on her throat, remembering Severus's lips pressed against her skin. She touched it and smiled, before replacing the collar and looking at her hair. Pleased with the results, she left her quarters and walked down the stairs, determined to be on time for lunch and show her fellow staff members that she could be responsible. She was about to turn the corner to access the staff entrance to the Great Hall, when she heard voices.

"I am sorry, Headmaster, it cannot be helped. I received an Owl from my daughter, my only child for that matter. She has gone into labour and I must be at the hospital. I have told you this might be the case for days."

"But you know I cannot brew the Wolfsbane potion and it has to be done tonight! Tomorrow is the full moon and Miss Brown... I could refuse you permission you know Slughorn."

"Then you would have to find yourself another Potions Master Severus." He returned, gravely.

Hermione was surprised at the older man's bravado when faced with such an intimidating prospect as she knew Snape could be. She frowned, wondering why Severus could not make the potion himself. He had made it for Professor Lupin when he had been a teacher here. She was perplexed. Not wanting to eavesdrop any longer, she turned the corner to see a harassed looking Slughorn, who seemed enormously glad to see her.

She walked up to the two Professors and stood close to Severus. Hermione was gratified to feel him reach for her hand. The connection was concealed by both of their voluminous robes.

"Ah, Miss Granger, very nice to see you and on time too." Slughorn winked at her. The Potions Master gave Snape an apologetic glance. "I am truly sorry that I cannot help you Severus." He added, before hurrying through the Staff Entrance.

Snape continued to hold her hand under his robes, seemingly drawing strength from it. Hermione studied his face; there were lines of tiredness and stress about his eyes and mouth. Hermione felt a wave of guilt that she might have added to that strain with her relentless pursuit of him ever since she had come back to Hogwarts. It was hard to believe that she had only been here since last night.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked, stroking his hand with her thumb. She didn't want to press him as to why he was unable to brew the potion himself; instead she would wait for him to tell her.

"No doubt you heard most of my conversation with Horace." Snape sighed. "He is the only one who can brew the Wolfsbane potion, Madam Pomfrey is not up to the task and neither are any of the other professors, or I would ask them."

"I could try...I mean if you instructed me every step of the way. I know it's a complicated potion, but I have brewed Polyjuice Potion before, with success...that was an advanced potion." Hermione offered. She felt her face grow hot; sure he would dismiss the idea out of hand. The silence between them grew heavy as she waited for his response.

Severus gave her a stern look. "I remember it well; it was in your second year. You and your friends liberated ingredients from my personal stores. I might be still angry at you for that if it wasn't for the fact that I believe you more than paid for it by spending several weeks in the hospital wing."

Hermione flushed with embarrassment. "You knew about that?"

"Of course. It was hard to miss, especially with you being absent from my classes for a while." He replied, haughtily. "We can gather some fresh Wolfsbane; the fresher it is the more effective it is. It is best picked just after sundown. Meet me at the school entrance around eight pm."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "It's a date." She smiled cheekily.

"No, Miss Granger, it's a task." Severus said, firmly.

"Fine, we will play it your way, for now." She reluctantly let his hand go and walked towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Remember Miss Granger, no games at the dining table."

"As if I would." She replied with an air of studied innocence.

Severus watched her go, almost thankful that Horace had been called away on business. It at least gave them a legitimate reason to spend time together without arousing suspicion. Professor McGonagall came round the corner; she gave Severus a stern glance that made him feel like he was one of her students caught misbehaving.

"Good afternoon Severus and who pray tell is playing games? " She enquired.

"No one." He replied sharply, before taking the same route as Hermione.

McGonagall's lips thinned, but she could do nothing but follow him into the hall.

* * *

><p>Hermione was as good as her word and she was the perfect example of how a Hogwarts professor should behave all through lunch. She hungrily demolished the roast chicken on her plate. With all the rich foods they served at the castle she was once again thankful that she did not have the predisposition to gain weight easily. She allowed herself a quick glance at Severus. No wonder he was so thin. She noted that he only picked at his food. Unkindly, the thought of a middle aged Ron flashed through her mind. She could imagine him looking very much like his father when he got to Mr Weasley's age.<p>

Professor Slughorn who was trying to get through his meal at record speed, chatted to her in-between mouthfuls about his daughter. She had been surprised to find out that not only had he been married and widowed, but he had had a daughter in the first place. He had always seemed like one of those tweed covered condemned bachelor types to her.

"How old is your daughter?" She asked conversationally, between mouthfuls.

"She is thirty-nine; I had given up all hopes of being a grandparent." He pulled a slightly dog-eared photograph from his jacket pocket and handed it to Hermione. A pretty woman with long brown hair smiled and waved from the picture. "Takes after her mother, she does. Good job too, wouldn't want anyone to be saddled with my looks." He smiled self-deprecatingly. "Isabelle's husband is a Muggle, but very nice chap. My wife while she was alive never lived at Hogwarts, we tried but she found it too isolated."

Hermione smiled sadly.

Slughorn patted her on the back, rising from the table. "Family is everything Miss Granger." He threw his napkin down on the plate, pushed his chair.

Hermione felt as if her heart would break, but as much as it hurt and as great a temptation as it was to restore their memories, she would sleep better at night knowing her family were safe. There were too many Death Eaters still unaccounted for, McNair and Rookwood were only a fraction of them.

"Good luck Horace, I want to hear all about the new arrival." Professor McGonagall said fondly.

"I will owl you all later." He said jovially, before rushing out of the Great Hall, impatient to be out of the school grounds so that he could Apparate to his daughter's side.

Hermione could understand his haste, but for a different reason. She still had an afternoon of going through Arithmancy lesson plans with Septima and another meal before she would have the pleasure of Severus's company this evening, even if it were to do no more than gather potion ingredients. The main thing in her mind was that they would be alone together.

Severus replaced his knife and fork on the plate, his meal barely touched. He looked around the table at all of the other professors. His gaze rested on Hermione, having the luxury of watching her unobserved. She seemed to converse and fit in easily with the teachers as if she had been born for it. He remembered his own sense of needing to belong when he had not been much older. It had soon become apparent to him that the ranks of the Death Eaters were not that place. After he had Lily had parted ways, which he readily took much of the blame for, he had felt like a shipwrecked man cast adrift when Lucius and the others had extended a hand to him. It was not until it was too late that he realised what that hand meant.

Hermione had been fortunate in her friends from year one, although even for her there had been problems fitting in with Potter and Weasley at first. He had not been so imperceptive as to not know what that little escape with the troll in the girl's bathrooms had been sparked by. He was a spy; _or rather he had been a spy_, correcting himself. It had been his job to know everything, especially regarding Potter. He grudgingly admitted to himself that if it wasn't for Potter and Weasley then her time at school might has been as rough as his. Nobody liked an overachiever, especially at school and the young Severus had been as much as an insufferable know it all as she. It had not taken long for Sirius Black and James Potter to notice it either. His expression turned sour as he looked away.

"What is it Severus? You look like you have just lost a Galleon and found a Knut." Minerva had been observing him as he looked at Miss Granger. She had been surprised to see a softening of his expression as he looked at the young Witch, before he had pulled a shutter down on his face and went back to his customary sour demeanour.

"I was just thinking about the pile of papers which arrived this morning that I have to go through before dinner." He lied smoothly. "This brings another matter to mind, I would not ask my members of staff to do something which I am not willing to do myself. I am informing you that Miss Granger and myself will be absent from the castle this evening for an hour or...two."

Minerva's curiosity was peaked. "Where will you be going?"

"We need to collect some fresh Wolfsbane for the potion that needs brewing as a safeguard for Miss Brown. Horace has been called away on urgent family matters as you know, so Miss Granger will be assisting me with the making of the potion."

Minerva looked to Poppy. "Couldn't you do it?"

"Alas my skills do not include that particular potion Minerva. I have always relied on Severus in the past for the more complicated ones...Severus; do you think Miss Granger is up to the task?" Poppy enquired.

Severus gave her a level look. "I have absolute faith in Miss Granger's abilities." His tone brooked no further argument from her or anyone else and he rose to leave the table. "I have much to do; besides I will be instructing her every step of the way. I will see you all at dinner. I shall be in my office if anyone needs me."

With Severus gone, all eyes turned to Hermione. Hermione tried to put on an air of disinterest as she felt them watching her. However, without seeing it, she felt her face redden in the aftermath of his rather fulsome praise. After a few moments she dared at glance at them all, most had gone back to their food, but Minerva was studying her. She felt akin to a bug under a microscope under that penetrating gaze.

Septima, who had remained quiet thus far, delicately dabbed at her lips with her napkin. "Someone is in favour with our headmaster. I never thought I would live to see the day." She arched a perfectly pencilled eyebrow at Hermione. "Now, if you are ready, let's go and get through those lesson plans."

Hermione nodded and smiled weakly at her mentor, before bidding the others a good day and exiting the hall, relieved to be gone at the same time.

* * *

><p>The clock tower struck the hour. It was eight pm and Hermione had been standing there for at least ten minutes, not wanting to displease Severus by being late. He had been rather quiet over dinner and not predisposed to converse with anyone, even though the bolder members of staff had attempted it. Hermione had remained relatively silent herself, sensing that Severus had had a lot on his mind and not wanting to intrude, even though she desired answers as to why she was going to be attempting to brew the Wolfsbane potion in the first place.<p>

By the time the clock had made the eighth strike, she felt a cold breeze behind her and nestled further into her woollen cloak, although June was almost upon them, the nights in Scotland could still be a bit nippy. As it turned out, the chilly air behind her heralded the arrival of Severus. Instinctively she turned around to face him, surprised find him so close to her that her nose almost touched his chest.

"H-Headmaster." She breathed shakily, caught off her guard by his sudden appearance.

She instinctively took a step backwards, mindful that they were standing in the main hall of the school. But even with the skeleton staff in residence there were still plenty of people who might stumble upon them. One never knew when Filch might come wheezing around a corner, either.

Snape put out his hand to grasp her fingers, as if fearing she might turn tail and run away. He thrust a pair of cotton gloves into her other hand. "You will need these; you do not need me to tell you the toxicity of Aconite."

Hermione took the gloves from his fingers and secreted them away in one of her pockets. Severus went on ahead of her and opened the huge oak doors, stepping to one side as he allowed her to go first and then he followed, closing the doors behind them with a resonant bang. It was good to get out of the castle and into the fading daylight. The sun was fast going down and the sky was streaked with rich hues of orange and purple.

"It's beautiful." She exclaimed, looking up.

"Yes, it is." Severus said softly.

Hermione turned her head to smile at him, catching an unusual look of gentleness on his face as he watched her, bathed in the orange light of dusk. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked back at him. She had the feeling he had not been talking about the sky with his comment and she blushed. She was not accustomed to compliments from the opposite sex. _Ron rarely said anything_. She instantly felt ashamed with herself again that she was comparing her friend against Severus.

It would get better, she hoped when she spoke to Ron this weekend. The idea of causing him more pain on top of his grief for Fred, weighed heavily on her, but it would be far crueller to continue the attachment when her heart was not in it. Everyone was probably going to hate her for this, Ginny, Harry, and especially Ron. She looked at Severus, weighing up the price she would pay to take a chance with the man who had told her not to pin her hopes on him. The war had taught her one thing if any, life was a series of chances that if not taken you could regret for the rest of your life. If her friends truly loved her then in time they might come to accept her decision, but they would never understand her choice, she thought sadly.

"Why so quiet Hermione?" Snape searched her face. "It is not like you." He commented, an ironic note creeping into his voice.

"I think you know."

"Mr Weasley?" He guessed correctly.

"You, of all people must surely understand the agony of losing a long time friend." She saw the pain flit across his face at her words and instantly regretted bringing Lily to his mind.

"I do." He looked away. "I also know the biting jealousy of seeing that friend prefer another. I think it best that we do not...further...our, whatever it is, until you have resolved things with your fiancé."

"Please, do not use that word. If I belong to anyone, I feel it is you." She admitted.

His hand tightened around her fingers and they continued walking down the craggy hill, now not far from Hagrid's hut. The sun had disappeared behind the hills and night was beginning to set in. Hermione knew he was right about the Ron situation. She had to get her emotions in some semblance of order, and when passion so easily ignited between them it was hard to think of anything else. She owed Ron that much to wait until she was entirely free to follow her heart.

Hermione looked towards Hagrid's Hut, the thatch was new, but otherwise it had been rebuilt in the exact replica of the old building. It had all but been obliterated by the death eaters when they had attacked the school the night Dumbledore died. The windows were lit from within and she felt a surge of happiness as the door was flung open and the huge frame of her friend filled the doorway.

"Hagrid!" Hermione let go of Severus's hand quickly, hoping Hagrid had not noticed. She would have been hard pressed to find an excuse as to why she was holding hands with the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Hermione! It is good teh see yeh back here. How's yeh young man then?"

"Er...Ron is fine. He is playing Quidditch with the Wigtown Wanderers. He was hoping for the Chudley Cannons, but you can't have everything." She grinned.

"Heard about that, an' about yeh all planning to get married." Hagrid nodded to Severus. "Evening Headmaster."

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Harry and Ginny are. I want to be more settled first."

Hagrid patted Hermione on the head. "Look at you, all grown up now. You'll make a fine teacher Miss Hermione, yeh mark my words." He started to sniffle, reaching for a hanky the size of a tea towel from his trouser pocket. He took a large blow on it before tucking it away again.

"Miss Granger...the day isn't getting any younger." Severus reminded her, brusquely.

"Where, yeh both headed then?" The groundskeeper asked with interest.

"We're going to the Forbidden forest to gather some Wolfsbane." Snape replied.

"Ah, well in that case, be careful. The Centaurs have been a bit restless since the battle." Hagrid warned them.

"We will not be going that far in, Hagrid." Severus assured him.

Hermione and Hagrid said their goodbyes with a promise extracted from her to go to tea with him the next day. She just hoped his tastes had changed from Stoat sandwiches. They waited for the door of Hagrid's hut to close, Severus held out his hand to her and they continued on their way. Neither felt the inclination for needless chatter as they walked together through Hagrid's pumpkin patch and to the borders of the forest beyond that.

They walked through the trees, each keeping an eye out for their goal. Hermione spotted a clearing up ahead. "That looks a good place to start." She pointed.

Severus let her hand go to don a pair of gloves, took out his wand to conjure up a basket for the Wolfsbane. "Best to put your gloves on now, Hermione."

She took her gloves out of her cloak and did as he asked. She smiled at him sweetly.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"That is the second time you have called me Hermione since we left the castle. I like it."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Do not get too fond of it; it will be Miss Granger again when we get back."

Hermione gave him a saucy look. "Ah, but we are not at the castle now. Here we are only Severus and Hermione."

"Thinking like that will only lead us to trouble of the same kind we had my office this morning."

"Well, after Saturday I hope to get into trouble in your office and often." She threw over her shoulder as she walked towards the clearing, leaving Severus gaping after her.

He followed her shortly, kneeling down on the forest floor with little care for the state of his trousers as he searched the vegetation. Triumphantly Severus found what they were looking for. He took out a pair of silver scissors and cut the flowers from the stems and placed them in the basket. "I have some, but we need more. Any luck in your area?"

"Yes, can I borrow your scissors?"

He handed them to her, and watched as she worked. She placed her cuttings in the basket and Severus, satisfied that they had gathered enough, cast a Diminuendo Spell over it and placed it with his scissors, beneath his cloak. They both removed their gloves and froze as there was a loud crack to their rear. Someone or something had trodden on a twig. It echoed round the forest. Snape and Hermione's eyes locked. He removed his wand from his cloak and she did the same.

"I loathe stating the obvious, but I think we have company." He said in a low, quiet voice. Hermione tried to calm the thumping of her heart, as on his signal they both got up and turned to face whatever it was. Snape breathed an audible sigh of relief as he saw a baby Thestral and its mother feeding on a bird they had captured. Severus took her hand. "Come, we had better be getting back."

Hermione had other ideas; she went over to the Thestrals and petted the mother's bony flank. "Just a little longer." She pleaded.

"Fine." Severus walked back over to the rocks and sat down, replacing his wand in his cloak.

"Your little Mudblood whore seems to have your pussy whipped Severus." Sneered a voice from behind them. "Never thought I would live to see the day."

Severus felt a lurch in his gut and instinctively moved to grab his wand. "Keep your hands where I can see them!"

He knew that cold voice anywhere. "McNair." Severus got up and turned to face the Death Eater, his hands raised. "Only you would be stupid enough to come here alone and face me. How did you get past the gates?" He looked to Hermione; her face was frozen in dread. "Hermione get out of here." He snarled at her.

"I won't leave you!" she retorted.

McNair smiled evilly at Snape. "Maybe, I am not so stupid after all." He looked past his shoulder. "Ah Augustus, so nice of you to join us, having a little chat with our old friend Severus and his slut."

Snape's head whipped round just in time to see Augustus Rookwood coming out from behind a tree and grabbing Hermione by the throat before she had a chance to get out her wand. He pressed his wand tip into the tender flesh of her neck. "Move one inch and you can kiss your boyfriend goodbye." Augustus hissed in her ear.

"He's not my boyfriend." Hermione answered him. She tried to keep the fear out of her voice, knowing they would only delight in it.

"This is fortuitous Snape; I hoped to get one or the other of you this time, but both of you together, killing the proverbial two birds with one stone." McNair cackled.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other. She took strength from his outwardly calm demeanour, not one flicker of an eyelid betrayed what he might be feeling at their current position. She wished she had his presence of mind. It was only when faced with death that she appreciated what an exceptional spy he had been. How many other times had he been in these circumstances besides the Shrieking Shack and talked his way out of it? She realised she would happily trust him with her life, regardless of what he had said in the past about people around him tended to die. People had had tended to do that around Harry, but she hadn't stopped it trusting him either.

"Well, if you are going to kill us, why waste small talk and just get on with it." Snape drawled.

"All in good time Severus. You know me better than that. I always did like to pull the wings off of flies before I crushed them." McNair replied. He looked Hermione up and down, giving her an evil leer. "Crucio!"

Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself, waiting for the pain. When it didn't come she opened them again to see Severus crumpled to the ground, writhing in agony as the curse coursed through him. He fought the muscle spasms and gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out and giving them any satisfaction.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you Severus?" Sneered Rookwood. "Crucio!" He removed his wand from Hermione's neck to cast a second curse on the prone man on the ground.

"Stop it!" screamed Hermione, tears ran down her face.

Severus was unable to control his cry of pain this time as the second curse hit him. It felt like he was being torn limb from limb. Both Death Eaters laughed vigorously at his pain. Their faces twisted into evil masks. Hermione used their momentary distraction to get her wand from beneath her robes and aiming it at Rookwood. "Stupify!"

He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, out cold. McNair rounded on Hermione. "Avada K..."

"Confringo!" Both of the Death Eaters had underestimated Severus's resilience. A jet of blue light sprang from his wand impacting the Dark Wizard. With a flash of fire, he exploded instantaneously. Snape collapsed back on the ground; he was unharmed, but still weak from the Crucio curses. All that was left of McNair was a small crater where he had been previously standing.

Hermione's shoulders slumped for a moment before she mentally told herself to move. She could not allow the shock to overwhelm her. Checking that Rookwood was still unconscious, she kicked his wand away from his hand and picked it up, tucking it in her cloak pocket. She ran over to Severus, got on her knees and helped him to sit up. She leaned him back against her, putting her arms around him.

"I am not hurt Hermione." He assured her. "I have felt better, but I am fine." He put his hands over her own as she pressed her face into his hair and wept.

There they sat for several minutes until he had let her cry herself out. The damp from the ground was starting to penetrate his clothes and he was sure she fared no better. Snape looked around him. _Where was a bloody Auror when you wanted one?_

"Are you sure?" She asked tearfully.

Severus felt like he could have wept himself. She had come within a hairs breadth of dying right before his eyes. He gently removed her arms and got up unsteadily from the ground. He could still feel little aftershocks of pain from the curse in his limbs, but ignored it. He put out a hand and helped Hermione up to her feet. Snape pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair; it had pulled free from its clip and was beginning to curl in its usual unruly manner.

"That was nothing. When you spend time in Voldemort's service, pretended or otherwise, you become accustomed to pain. He liked to dispense it on a regular basis to test his follower's loyalty. Even in my position I was not exempt."

"But how could you face the prospect of death so indifferently?"

"You forget that I have died once already, it is nothing to fear." Severus glanced at the inert form of Rookwood. "The Aurors should be here by now. The reason I was surprised to see McNair and Rookwood within the grounds was because I had members of staff set up an intruder charm while I was still in hospital."

"Well, McNair said they did have ways and means." Hermione stared at the scorched hole in the ground. "I guess it is a bit late to ask him now."

"But there is always Rookwood." Severus motioned to the Death Eater behind them.

The intensity in his expression changed. His dark eyes looking deeply into hers, she was taken entirely by surprise as his dark head swooped down and he claimed her lips with his own. Hermione responded to his kiss with equal passion, his indifference dropped away from him like scales as he pressed himself closer to her, running his hands up and down her body as if checking she were all in one piece. Hermione's hands curled her hands around his back, caressing him gently. Finally they broke away, both taking a breath. He held her tightly to his chest, placing a final kiss on the top of her head.

Hermione looked over Severus's shoulder; she stiffened as she saw the Death Eater rising from the ground. There was a pop and in a trail of black smoke Augustus Disapparated out of the forest. Both of them were too late to stop him, and since neither of them knew where he was headed it was too dangerous to try and follow.

"Don't worry, if I know Rookwood he will be back to finish what he started and for now he is wandless." Severus said, grimly.

"Promise me you will not take any unnecessary risks." Hermione begged him.

"Hermione I have been taking risks for almost eighteen years...longer even."

He took the loophole she had unconsciously given him with the word _unnecessary _and made his promise. "I swear I will not take any unnecessary risks." He sighed. "Is that good enough?" He asked, a little acerbically. He pulled out of her embrace and folded his arms over his chest, defensively.

"For now, but I think you put little value on your life or how your death might affect others." She said angrily.

"Nobody has ever cared whether I lived or I died before, so therefore I give it little importance." He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. It was easier to pretend he didn't care and the lie slipped off his tongue easily. He was starting to think about a great deal, and more than he was willing to admit to her.

Hermione stepped in front of him, her eyes blazing. "Well, consider it! I care! It is not just about you anymore...if you died..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Snape lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. His thumb glided across the smooth skin, comfortingly soothing away her fears with his touch. What was it about this Witch that drew him in so completely? Only days, even weeks ago she had been nothing but an annoying memory to him, but all too quickly she was becoming much more; and it terrified him more than facing rogue Death Eaters. He dropped his hand to his side.

"We had better return to the castle, we still have this potion to make, which will take most of the night and I have to contact the Ministry for Magic."

He glided past her, his cloak swirling out behind him, much like his teaching robes did. Hermione stood there; hardly able to believe his lack of concern to what had happened, unable to see his true feelings behind the mask he had put up, but having little choice, but to follow him.

* * *

><p>"I do not know what went wrong Severus." Kingsley Shacklebolt said thoughtfully. "All of the Aurors are on high alert right now and we have every available person out in the field."<p>

Severus paced the floor of his office. "Just every field but here?" He asked sardonically. "Two highly dangerous Death Eaters were in the grounds of Hogwarts! I need to know when the children return in September that they will be safe here!

Hermione sat in one of the chairs, watching the proceedings between the Minister and Severus, feeling proud of the latter and how he carried himself. A few years ago he would have terrified her, striding around the room, his face a picture of controlled anger. So many things she had not noticed before, his long legs encased in black wool, his sensuous lower lip. She knew how good it felt to kiss that mouth. Her thoughts drifted to places it shouldn't, especially with Kingsley Shacklebolt only a few feet away.

"You have to understand the pressure I am under here Severus. The number of Aurors has been greatly reduced by the war and we have had to take on people that perhaps are not as highly qualified as before. Desperate times my friend."

"Miss Granger could have been killed. While your second rate Aurors fumbled their way here almost an hour after Rookwood had fled." Severus was almost shouting.

"And how exactly did he get away?" Asked Kingsley.

"It was my fault Minister, I was overwrought and going into shock and Severus was...attending to me and Rookwood was gone before either of us could do anything." Hermione lied.

Shacklebolt looked at the two of them, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "I am going to assign a couple of extra Aurors to the school for now and I have to submit a report about this incidence, so I will bid you both good evening." He stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

Severus looked at Hermione, gravely. "I just hope our momentary lapse of judgement will not cost more lives."

"Severus, you cannot hold yourself responsible for every..."

A knock at the door put paid to further conversation. "Come in!" Severus snarled.

Poppy Pomfrey stood in the doorway looking at both of them, a grim expression of disapproval on her face. "I just heard about the episode in the forest, down to the hospital wing both of you. You should have come to me first!"

"As you can see, we are both unharmed." He drawled. Poppy put her hands on her hips. "Very well, I can see we are not to get a moments peace until we do. We might get this potion brewed in time for the next full moon at this rate." Severus drawled sarcastically. He looked to Hermione and sighed. "I hope you are prepared to stay up all night Miss Granger?" She nodded and followed him out of the office.

* * *

><p>Severus stepped out from behind the hospital screen, securing the last few buttons on his frock coat, waiting for Hermione to immerge from behind her screen. He smiled indulgently as the object of his increasing affections appeared, followed by a Junior Medi-Witch. Poppy had seen to him herself, most of the other Medi-witches too afraid to deal with him, especially after his recent stay in the hospital and his mercurial moods.<p>

Severus glanced at Miss Brown's bed as he waited for Hermione to join him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl. Her cheeks were curiously flushed and she was staring at Hermione as if she was a vial of Flobberworm Mucus. He had not seen her so animated since her admittance to the hospital ward. He decided he would mention it to Poppy on their way out, but found she had already retired for the evening, leaving one of the Junior Medi-Witches on duty for the rest of the night.

"Come Miss Granger, we have a long night ahead of us."

Hermione smiled nervously. She had to believe she had the skill to make this potion and under Severus's skilled tutelage. It would be as much a test of her abilities as his as he talked her through it. Both with their minds on the job at hand, neither of them noticed that Lavender continued to watch them until they disappeared through the doors.

TBC


	9. If At First You Don't Succeed

**A/N Have no idea what the ingredients are for Wolfsbane potion, of course except the Wolfsbane, so I have made it up. It's all bunkum as I am sure you can tell lol.**

If at First You Don't Succeed...

An Unexpected Gift – Chapter 9

Severus and Hermione entered his former potions classroom, she breathed in the lingering scent of aged elixirs, some more pleasant than others. Pickled jars of strange creatures, lined the walls, giving it a rather macabre appearance, but for some reason the place seemed less grim since Slughorn had put his own stamp on it. It still brought back a flood of memories. She grinned to herself at a particular reminiscence.

"I remember my first day in this class and that little speech you gave to all of us all. It was quite inspiring."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "I do try. Sadly, my efforts were wasted on most of the children that came through my class."

Hermione frowned. "Well, let's hope I prove you wrong this evening." She said with grim determination.

Snape smiled at her. "You have always been the exception to the rule."

She blushed and looked at him shyly. "I think I am in danger of becoming teacher's pet. I am not used to all this praise from you, a little more of it might have been nice when I was actually a student."

Severus, did not reply, instead he walked over to the cupboard, selected a size two copper cauldron and placed it on a stand. He turned on the gas tap and lit the flame with the tip of his wand. He then cast an Aguamenti Charm over the cauldron and filled it with water.

"We need Beetle Eyes; Bay leaves, Spiders Legs, Valerian and Bloodroot...all to be found on the fifth and sixth shelves...on the right hand side...and be vigilant on the ladder." He paused for a moment. "Oh, and Meconella."

"The dried leaves or seeds?" She asked.

"Seeds." He said vaguely, looking at the flames and watching as steam began to rise up from the cauldron. _Maybe,__if__he__tried__really__hard__and__concentrated__he__could__do__this__himself_. Severus picked up a Cauldron Spoon, try as he might he could not keep his hand quite steady. If it was not stirred thirty times, counter-clockwise, with smooth even strokes it would be wasted. He slammed the spoon down in frustration.

Hermione heard the loud clatter as she came back from the store cupboard, it made her jump and she almost dropped the ingredients on the floor. "What is it?" She asked in concern.

"These damn hands are what." Severus snapped.

She walked over to the desk and reached for a pestle and mortar, eying him cautiously. "Why don't you tell me about it?" She encouraged.

Severus sat down on one of the stools next to her, resting his elbows on the desk. "Not a lot to tell. A legacy from Nagini is all it is and before you ask, I have already been examined by a healer."

"Oh. I had heard about the healer, but Minerva would not tell me why." She couldn't think of anything of comfort to say at that moment, and she knew he would not want her pity.

Snape looked at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "That is a rather pregnant "_Oh"._What are you thinking?"

Hermione unconsciously put a hand on her hip. "It is just that if someone told me I could no longer do something anymore, I would not give up so easily."

"Now is not that time to test your theory. I am not going to make Miss Brown suffer for my pride."

Severus began unbuttoning his frock coat and removing it, to reveal a crisp white shirt, not dissimilar to one of Mr Darcy's shirts in Pride and Prejudice, she noted. Her mother, a costume drama addict, had been raving about Colin Firth when Hermione had come home for Christmas one year. She had made her watch it with her. She observed him as he unfastened the cuffs and rolled up his sleeves to reveal his strong forearms, covered with a light sprinkling of dark hair. All she needed was a wet scene of him coming out of a lake and she could die happy. She grinned to herself, blushing. _Pull __yourself __together __woman, __it__'__s __not __like __he __is __naked_. She told herself angrily. But then thoughts of Severus and naked, popped into her head and did little to help her recover her composure.

"The water is boiling, we need to get the Wolfsbane flowers crushed and added to the water." He told her in a businesslike fashion.

She was glad of his single-mindedness and thrust all thoughts of Severus undressed or otherwise out of her mind, focusing on the task ahead of her. Severus emptied part of the contents of the basket into the Mortar. He handed Hermione the Pestle.

"Press down and in strong circular motions. When the flowers are reduced to pulp add them to the cauldron immediately..."

Hermione worked per his instructions, following everything to the letter. Steam rose from the water as the concoction bubbled away, her hair dampened and curled uncontrollably round her face. She used her forearm to brush it out of her eyes. She cheeks were flushed from the heat of the cauldron. Severus was a hard task master and barely gave her pause for thought as she toiled. That low voice in her ear, his body so close to hers was proving difficult to ignore. More than once his hands had run up and down her arms to instruct her how to properly stir in or pound some ingredient.

"Is there much more to do?" She asked, tiredly. With the stress of the attack and the lateness of the hour, she was exhausted.

"Miss Granger, might I remind you that you volunteered yourself for this task." Severus growled at her. He folded his arms across his chest, in full teacher mode. It shouldn't, but it sent tingles of need right through her, making her limbs feel languid and heavy. She shook her head to clear the fog of desire.

Hermione chopped up the spiders legs and dropped them into the pot. "So, we are back to Miss Granger again? Now, I know you are displeased with me."

"Indeed, I am not, you have proven yourself to be a very capable apprentice tonight. You never know, with fifty or so years practise, you could even aspire to Potions Mistress."

There was a slight curve to the edges of his mouth that somehow hinted that he was teasing her. Her eyes widened in shock. _Severus __Snape, __one __of __the __most __feared __Professors __of __Hogwarts __was __teasing __her? _"What else is left to do?" She asked, not wanting to give into her desire to kiss him into next week.

"That is it for now Miss Granger. It has to simmer for half an hour. I will put a charm on it to alert us when sufficient time has elapsed." He gave a brief flick of his wand over the Cauldron. "There is still the final stir to achieve and hopefully you shall have a viable potion at the end of it."

Hermione put her spoon down on the desk and turned around to face Severus. "Call me Hermione again, or I will have to punish you."

"Punishments are my trade Miss Granger." He drawled arrogantly.

"Mine too now, actually. Call me Hermione, or I will have to take house points from you." She replied, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him, trying hard not to laugh.

Severus's grin faded, his eyes looking deeply into hers. "No." He purred challengingly.

"I can see you do not take me seriously Headmaster." She deliberately licked her lower lip, enjoying watching his eyes follow the movement. "Fifty points from Slytherin for ignoring a member of staff's instructions." Hermione moved a step closer to him.

Severus's eyes widened a fraction. Neither of them could take house points during the school break, as well she knew, but he was willing to play along. "One hundred points from Gryffindor for being an insubordinate employee." Severus moved a step closer to her.

"Two hundred points from Sly..."

He lowered his head and cut her off, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He was met half way by her as their kiss deepened, hungrily taking from each other. Hermione groaned low in her throat, pressing herself up against him. Severus ran his hand along her hip. Both craved closer contact. Instinctively, Hermione lifted one of her legs to wrap it around his waist. They almost stumbled. He picked her up so she could envelop both of her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the desk behind them. Several of Slughorn's possessions went crashing to the floor.

Severus could feel the heat of her, as he pressed his clothed erection into the juncture of her thighs. "I crave you." He whispered as he kissed her hard on the mouth. He pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes. "Where do these feelings come from, I don't comprehend...I swear to God I never felt like this when you were my student."

She gasped as his slightly calloused fingers disappeared under her skirt and swept up the length of her thigh, stroking and caressing her skin. Her hands were busy on the first few buttons of his shirt. _So __many __buttons._The stray thought entered her head.

"Do you think I feel any different? You don't have to keep assuring me you are not some kind of sexual deviant who lusts after school girls." She panted. "Sometimes, it is best not to question why. What we have is a force of nature...like attracts like." She captured his lips again.

He groaned as she wrapped her legs around him tighter; bringing him even closer to her. Her hands worked their way under the hem of his shirt, to run her fingers over the planes of his stomach. Hermione took a breath as she explored further and her hand rested on the top button of his trousers, she flicked it open. She could feel the hard tip of his cock, pulsing beneath the black cotton underpants. Her heart squeezed with fear. The tangible evidence of his desire brought home to her the enormity of what they were doing. She did not want their first time together to be a hurried coupling on the desk of her old classroom. She had remained a virgin thus far and although she wanted to give her innocence to him, but not in this room with her back pressed into a hard wooden desk.

Severus sensed her withdrawal immediately. He felt shame creep over him at his lack of self control. He had been the one to say they should wait until things were settled between herself and Weasley. He had swooped on her like a seventh year boy, eager to get his leg over after a couple of Firewhiskies. He felt grubby as he buttoned up his shirt with unsteady fingers.

"I am sorry for forcing myself on you, I understand if you have changed your mind." He was unable to look at her.

Hermione sat up and pulled down her skirt, able to think better with her clothing restored to order. She reached out and took hold of his hands to still his movements. He raised his head to look at her; the desolation in his eyes struck her to the core. She could read his expression all too easily. _He __thought __she __was __rejecting __him._

"Never Severus, and if you are labouring under the misapprehension that I did not enjoy everything we were doing, allow me to tell you that you couldn't be more wrong. Read my mind, I want you to." She said breathlessly, giving her permission for him to use Legilimency on her.

"I couldn't!" He replied, slightly shocked at her suggestion.

"Please, I don't want there to be any misunderstandings between us." Severus looked at her intently; she could see the internal battle going on inside him.

"Very well, you had better sit down." He sighed.

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

"It makes things easier if we keep eye contact for the duration, and if you don't try to fight it. Do you have any experience in Occlumency, Hermione?"

"Closing one's mind off to a Legilimens?" She shook her head. "None at all."

Severus waited for her to be seated before standing in front of her and looking deep into her eyes. She froze as she felt him penetrate her mind, instinctively struggling against it at first. The foremost memory he encountered was their lovemaking only minutes before, he felt everything she had been feeling, her need for him, her emotions and her thoughts. She had been afraid of the act, not who she was doing it with. He read her thoughts further about how she wanted their first time to be something special, even though it was hard for her to stop what they were doing. He swallowed hard as her feelings about her virginity connected to him. That she wanted her first step into womanhood to be at his hands, with his body, humbled him.

He turned another corner in her mind. She was kneeling on the dusty floorboards in a room that he recognised as the Shrieking Shack. Tears ran down her face as she looked down on the figure of a man, lying so still, in a pool of blood. It gave him a start to realise he was that man. It touched him deeply as he felt her emotions wash over him. He had seen enough, he pulled out and sat down heavily on one of the stools.

Hermione was breathing rapidly. It had not been an uncomfortable experience to have him inside her mind. She had felt like an open book to him, but she trusted him completely. She got up from her chair and walked over to where he sat and pulled his dark head down to rest on her breasts in an almost maternal gesture. Severus put his arms around her back. She stroked his hair, soothingly.

"I don't want to care about you Hermione, but Merlin preserve me, I do. I lived a half life because of my unrequited love for Lily and I don't know if I have enough heart left to do it again. To take that chance..."

Hermione raised his head from her chest to look at him with unshed tears shining in her eyes. "What is life without chances, without risk? I am not going anywhere Severus. We have plenty of time; let's find out where this leads together."

Severus opened his mouth, about to reply to her, when a high pitched whistling sound echoed around the classroom. "Saved by the bell or in this case the whistle." Hermione grinned. She took his hand and they walked over to the potion. She held out her hands, about to pick up the spoon, but they were shaking.

"You have to calm your nerves Hermione or you will be as useless as I am." He reprimanded her sternly.

She prized how he switched from potential lover back to taskmaster like a flick of a wand. Hermione picked up the Cauldron spoon and took a deep breath. She felt Severus come up behind her and put his arms about her waist. Hermione held her hands up; they were as steady as a rock as she began stirring the Wolfsbane potion.

Severus began counting "One...two...three..." The sound of his voice gave her confidence that she could do this. As the concoction began turning blue, hope leapt in her breast. "Twenty-eight...twenty-nine...thirty. Remove the spoon, now we wait."

Hermione put the spoon down on the desk and leaned back into his arms. "Hmm, I could get very used to this."

"Used to what?" He asked, his breath stirring her hair.

"Being wrapped in the arms of the Headmaster of Hogwarts." She smiled to herself.

"It is a good job that Dumbledore did not know of your penchant for being held by Headmasters, although the pleasure would have been wasted on him." He drawled.

She playfully pinched one of his arms. "Um, just for one Headmaster actually. Although he refuses to admit it, he is brave, steadfast and loyal to a fault...oh and did I mention he is a great kisser."

"Fine qualities indeed, obviously you have been seeing this Wizard behind my back." He played along with her.

"No, actually at this moment in time he is behind my back and just out of interest why would my embraces have been wasted on Dumbledore?"

"Because my dear, he loved Gellert Grindelwald for most of his life. As angry as I am at him for all he asked me to do, he was still my best friend and confidante. He saved me and gave me another chance when the Wizengamot would have been quite happy to see me rot in Azkaban."

Hermione squeezed his hand, she could only imagine how hard it would be if Harry or Ron asked her to kill them if faced with the same situation as Dumbledore. She doubted she would have the strength to carry it out. Everyone had been too busy screaming _coward_ at Snape and overwhelmed with grief to try and make sense of it all.

"An Unforgivable Curse requires an immense amount of focus and desire to cause pain when cast. How did you manage it?"

Severus swallowed hard. "It was simple. I imagined I was looking at myself. I had to, or I would have failed." He said matter-of-factly.

Hermione tried to stifle the shocked gasp that left her lips, but in vain. The mood in the room had quickly darkened. A sort of acceptance came over her that this might often be the way if she and Severus ended up together. She was more than willing to take the dark with the light. He had spent so many years stifling what was inside, what he thought, how he felt. She hoped that being able to finally talk about his feelings might in time chip away at some of that austerity that hung about him as tangibly as his teaching robes.

There was a loud hiss and the cauldron erupted with a thick cloud of black smoke. Hermione's shoulders slumped in defeat. "It was too much to hope that I might do it first time around, I guess." She said, dolefully.

Snape's arms tightened around her comfortingly, but even she could feel the weariness in his sigh as he turned her around and looked down at her. "Even I did not brew the perfect potion first time around. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again..."

"How many tries did it take you?" Hermione asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow, looking slightly smug. "Two."

Hermione wanted to wipe that haughty look off his face as she pointed her wand at the cauldron, cast the Scourgify charm over it and started over. She completely missed the smile on Severus's face as his words had the effect he had desired, he knew she was like a dog with a bone, once rattled she would never give up. He watched her work with determined efficiency, admiring her skill and absorption in her task, only commenting on the more intricate steps of the potion.

* * *

><p>As the torches began to burn low in the dungeon classroom and grey light streamed in through the windows, Hermione sat slumped on one of the stools, watching the cauldron. Her hair was damp with perspiration and faint smudges of tiredness ringed her eyes. They had not talked a great deal through the night, both comfortable in each other's company without the need for incessant chatter. This final one had to work, they had run out of Wolfsbane and it was not safe to venture into the Forbidden Forest again to collect more.<p>

Her body screamed for rest, but she was impatient to find out if all of their hard work had paid off. She was unable to suppress a girlish squeal as a wisp of blue smoke rose slowly from the potion. She leapt off the stool and turned around to throw her arms around Severus. "We did it!"

"Hermione, I need oxygen." Severus snapped, taken off guard by the suddenness of her embrace. He had nearly fallen asleep and she had startled him into almost falling off his stool. He cupped her face with his hands. "You have done well." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Just before dusk, Miss Brown will be moved down from the hospital wing to one of the old dungeons where she will be secured for the night. I am still hopeful that the potion will not be needed. I intend to hold an all night vigil outside her cell."

"Would you like some company, perhaps?" She asked.

He smiled at her gratefully. "Bring a copy of Advanced Potion Making with you; we might as well get some revision done towards your N.E.W.T's while we are at it. It will help keep our mind off other topics."

She shook her head. "You know what they say about all work and no play?" She asked.

"I don't believe I have heard that before, is it some muggle saying?"

"They say...well I say all work and no play makes Severus a dull boy."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "Look what too much play and not enough work got us into last night Hermione and I think we have ascertained that I am no boy. Come, we need to get this potion bottled before it goes cold." Severus took a glass funnel and a bottle from one of the drawers and handed them to her.

"Back to the grindstone again." She yawned, sleepily.

The cork was secured in the bottle and Severus stored it away in the top shelf of the potions cupboard. He took one of his old keys out and locked it. He turned back to look at Hermione, her head was resting on the desk. She was fast asleep. Although, exhausted himself he cleared away the mess and shook her shoulder gently.

"Mum, just five minutes more." She groaned.

"It is time to get up, and I am definitely not your mother." Severus purred in her ear. "Go to bed Hermione, you are excused from breakfast this morning, I will have the House Elves send you something later."

Hermione thought to protest, but she was too drowsy. She got up from the stool and swayed precariously, hardly knowing where she was going. Severus let out an exasperated sigh. "I will escort you back to your quarters; after all it is on the way." He put out his arm to support her and she took it.

* * *

><p>The day sped by in a sleepy haze; both Hermione and Severus were busy for most of the day. It was too unsafe for her to go and visit Hagrid as his hut was so close to the Forbidden Forest. He had made the trip to the castle instead and they had spent a pleasant afternoon in her quarters, drinking tea and reminiscing about past times. Severus had been engaged on the grounds overseeing the reconstruction of the destroyed Quidditch pitch, so had been out of the castle for most of the day. It was not until after dinner that they were finally able to meet at the entrance to the old dungeons. They went deeper than the dungeon classrooms and the air was decidedly chillier. She shivered in her woollen cloak and rubbed her hands together.<p>

"No one would guess that it was almost summer." Hermione shivered. "Lavender is already down here?" She asked.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey has been with her for at least the last two hours. We thought it better to relocate her sooner rather than later. Did you remember to bring your copy of Advanced Potion Making with you?"

"Of course. You said you wanted us to study and we will, I can follow instructions sometimes. Besides, with all that has gone on since my sixth year, I feel incredibly rusty." She grinned.

They continued down the spiral steps until they stopped outside a heavy oak door. Severus looked down at her sceptically. "Are you trying to tell me that when you were on your little camping trip in the Forest of Dean that you didn't take any books with you?"

Hermione looked back at him. "I might have erm...taken a little light reading with me, much to the exasperation of Ron and Harry." She admitted. "Besides I had to look for clues about the Horcruxes."

The door opened suddenly. "Ah, there you are Headmaster, I thought I heard voices." Poppy looked at them both with severe watery eyes. "Miss Granger I am amazed to see you here."

"I offered, I thought we could take turns keeping an eye on Lavender. Sever...the Headmaster has kindly offered to help me brush up on my potions revision too." Hermione took her book out of her bag.

"Really?" Poppy looked surprised. "Well, if anyone can keep you on top of things, it's Severus."

Hermione had to smother a giggle as visions of last night crept into her head. _Severus __could __keep __on __top __of __things, __all right_.

"Yes, he can be very...innovative when he wants. He is a good teacher; I am learning all kinds of new things with him. I am looking forward to working under him some more." She smiled innocently at Madam Pomfrey.

Severus made a choking noise in his throat. Hermione, who was becoming much attuned to his moods and facial expressions, could tell he was having trouble keeping the customary scowl on his face.

"Is your throat giving you trouble Severus?" Poppy looked him up and down, paying particular attention to the faint white scars she could see just above the collar of his shirt. "Or perhaps you are coming down with flu?" She gave him her most severe look. "Your immune system is bound to be low after what happened; you should not be gadding about the castle."

Severus squared up his shoulders, all traces of amusement erased from his face. "I can assure you Poppy that I am in excellent health. Gadding about the castle is part of my job description as Headmaster. Now, perhaps we could go and see your patient."

Madam Pomfrey opened the door wider and stepped aside so that Severus and Hermione could enter. The latter was surprised to find the room warm, even if it was not cheery. Considering the icy air outside, it had to be a Warming Charm that accounted for the heat. The dungeon still smelt of damp for all its warmth. It was the oldest part of the castle. Rusty chains and rings hung on the walls inside the barred cell that was to be Lavender's room for the night. The door to the cell was open for now; a hospital bed and screen were situated inside it. On a bedside table stood the Wolfsbane Potion that Hermione had created, along with a half eaten meal.

Lavender was sitting up in the bed, her expression more alert than when they had last seen her. She looked up suddenly and smiled nervously at Severus, only to have the smile freeze on her face when she saw that Hermione was with him. Hermione noticed her change of expression. She and Lavender had never been close, especially after what she had seen as Hermione stealing Ron from her. Hermione brushed it off and went to sit down on the old wooden bench, the only furniture outside of the cell. She got her book out and opened it.

Severus and Poppy continued to talk quietly, but she left them to it and began to read the first chapter. Several moments later, Poppy said her goodbyes and Severus joined her on the bench, stretching out his long legs as he tried to make himself comfortable on the hard seat.

"Another lengthy night ahead of us Miss Granger, spending the night together is starting to become a habit." Severus observed.

"Hermione." She insisted. "And spending the night together is something I hope we will often have cause to do. I especially look forward to waking up in your arms in the mornings." She added shyly.

"We are not alone." He reminded her sharply. He looked across to Lavender. "Ten more minutes and I must lock your door for the night Miss Brown. If you feel any strange sensations, particularly pain, take the potion immediately. Do you understand?"

Lavender nodded, glared at Hermione and lay back down on the bed, staring at the wall. Severus turned his attention back to Hermione. He studied her as she bent her head, poring over the pages of the book. Her passion for books was one clear thing they had in common. He smiled gently at her as he watched her brows crease in concentration. Her friends had never appreciated her book learning, but he admired her thirst for knowledge even if he had not publicly admitted it. She was brave, intelligent, clever and beautiful. Sometimes, it amazed him that she could want a worn out wreck like him. She had qualities that reminded him of Lily sometimes, but at the same time she was unique in herself and nothing like his former love. Hermione was a law unto herself, and with each passing hour, each passing day, she became more vital to him. _Perhaps __the __Phoenix __had __done __more __than __heal __his __wounds?_ Severus gave himself a mental shake. He was becoming fanciful, a quality he did not admire in others let alone himself.

Hermione could feel his eyes on her and it was doing nothing for her concentration. It was only a few days until her meeting with Ron in The Three Broomsticks; they would just have to be patient. Although she did not regret one kiss or caress that she and Severus shared, she did feel badly for her friend. She loved Ron with all her heart, the tragedy of it, was that it had taken a very short time to realise that love was the kind one had for a dear and close friend. She couldn't say "I do" and make them both unhappy. It was best to recognize it now and not when they had married. He would find someone else, she knew that, but it didn't stop the feelings of guilt. Once Saturday was over, both she and Severus could look to the future.

She closed her book, putting it on the floor; she turned to Severus, catching him studying her, just as she knew she would. "Hold me?" She pleaded.

Severus frowned at the troubled look on her face and glanced towards the cell, the girl had her eyes closed and seemed to be falling asleep. It was time to close the door for Miss Brown and their safety. Werewolves made him nervous, and with good reason. However, Miss Brown had been discarded by her family; she needed to know someone was there for her. He got out his wand and cast a spell on the door and it clanged shut. He then conjured several large cushions out of thin air and put a couple behind his back, giving the rest to Hermione.

"Well, if we are going to be here all night we might as well be comfortable." He lifted up his arm and Hermione lay down on her side, putting her head on his lap. Severus replaced his arm, resting it on her shoulder.

"I am very comfortable, right here." She smiled. There was a weighty silence before Hermione spoke again. "I hate to bring this up but I got an owl from Ron today. Naturally he was concerned about me when he heard of the attack. He would have come to Hogwarts, but he has been restricted for unnecessary travel too. However, he is allowed to come on Saturday as planned and he said he is looking forward to it." Hermione sighed. "I don't know how I will break off our engagement."

"You will find a way. Just be honest, I know this skulking around has weighed heavily on you." He leaned down and kissed her briefly on the mouth. "Sadly, it will not be all over with the end of your engagement to Mr Weasley. The time for honesty about us is not yet upon us."

Hermione turned her head to look up at him. "I know. People will never understand about us, but I hope in time..."

"Hermione, the moment people know about you and I, I shall be accused of putting you under the Imperious Curse!" He said bitterly. "I know you are no longer a student, but there are others who would still view you as such. I am rather sure Mr Weasley will take a dim view as well. Rogue Death Eaters might not be all I have to worry about."

"I know my mind, and how I feel. I am nineteen in three months, I am thinking of having myself registered as being twenty when the time comes. My Time Turner months have to account for something. I am sure Minerva would help me with that. I want people to stop seeing me as some green girl."

Severus smiled. "I see you as a young woman Hermione and a rare one at that, one who actually wishes herself older. I wish myself younger, so that I wouldn't feel such a cradle robber."

Snape was shocked as one of the cushions made contact with the side of his head. Hermione sat up and straddled his lap. "You are only thirty-eight! We are magical, and live much longer lives as you know, our age gap is nothing in Wizard years. Say anything like that again...I have a cushion and I am not afraid to use it." Hermione said angrily.

"Brutal as well as beautiful." He smirked, taking the cushion from her hand and replacing it on the bench. "For my sanity, do you think you could get off my lap?"

Hermione looked down at her thighs splayed either side of his and realised the intimate position they were in. Her face reddened as she scrambled off of him. "Time to study my potions book, I think." She reached down for it and passed it to Severus. "Test me on the brewing of The Draught of Living Death Potion."

"Very well."

He assumed the role of Potions Master like a second skin and all thoughts other than the task at hand fled. The dusk had passed and night was approaching as the sky darkened to shades of purple and navy. The torches burned low and the silver glint of moonlight shone through a tiny window, high above them. Severus stopped reading and glanced to Miss Brown, she continued to sleep soundly and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hermione?" There was no reply; she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He closed the book and put it to one side and settled down for the night.

Satisfied that they were both asleep, Lavender sat up in bed and stared at them both with hatred on her face. _That __Granger __bitch __had __stolen __Ron __from __her __and __now __she __had __him __she __didn__'__t __even __want __him, __instead __she __had __moved __on __to __bigger __and __better __things, __Severus __Snape._ Her face twisted in disgust. She had heard all about her and Won Won's engagement. _Hermione __always __got __everything __she __wanted __and __she __was __left __with __nothing, __not __even __her __family._Of course she had heard rumours that Hermione had sent her parents away, but it barely registered with her. A cruel smile spread across her face, _somehow __she __would __get __even __with __her. __She __just __needed __the __opportunity_...

TBC


	10. The Spaces Between

**A/N: I always get a little confunded when using Apparation and Disapparation, so hopefully I have used it correctly! I have called Dolohov's Curse, Dolohov's curse as there is no known incantation for it, or one that I could find and Merry Christmas!**

The Spaces Between

An Unexpected Gift - Chapter 10

Severus stretched; his lower back had a nasty dull ache that only exercise would get rid of. For a moment he forgot where he was and almost fell off the bench. Hermione lay by his side, hogging most of the space, leaving him precariously close to the edge of the seat. During the night she had hooked a leg over his thigh and nestled into the warmth of his chest. He had never been comfortable with physical contact in the past and had not encouraged by demeanour or any other means. He swallowed down the emotion rising inside him. He had never woken up with a woman by his side before and for the first time in his life, he felt truly cared for. Severus tightened his arms about her, breathing in the soft scent of her hair. He could stay like this forever, but the outside world would always intrude.

She let out a soft sigh, his name upon her lips. "Severus." Half asleep, she kissed his cheek.

"I am afraid you will have to awaken Hermione, I do not think our charge will be asleep much longer."

He looked across the dungeon to the girl in the bed, she was stirring and it would not do for them to be caught in this compromising position. He awkwardly managed to remove himself from the bench and let Hermione sit up. With an abrupt flick of his wand, all of the cushions disappeared. It was with a huge sense of relief that he noted the untouched Wolfsbane Potion on Miss Brown's bedside table. He had been more awake than asleep most of the night, but had drifted off briefly a few times during its course. The moon had been in its strongest phase last night and that meant she had been mostly untouched by the Lycanthropy. There might be a few changes to her personality and her eating habits, but she would not have the horror of transformation every month.

Hermione sleepily rubbed her eyes and looked at Severus. "All is well?"

"Yes." He gave a slight smile.

"Good, I have never been so glad that my help was totally unnecessary, although I do have some fond memories of brewing that potion."

Severus did not smile. He looked at her, his dark eyes serious. "During the night I had a lot of time to ponder and I think we should stay away from each other until after Saturday. I find I have a problem with self control when around you. After what you showed me in your mind, I would not want to dishonour you, further."

"How could you ever think your touch would sully me?" She sighed. "But you are right; we must not seek each other out, or spend time together alone until after Saturday, all our previous attempts to keep our hands off each other have failed rather miserably."

"I will make it easy for you. I have been thinking of visiting my home in the Muggle world. It has been some months since I was last there and I have matters to settle."

"You are going away?" She felt the loss of him before he had even gone.

"I believe it to be for the best. I will return Saturday night and if you need me for anything you can always send an owl." He grazed the side of her face with his fingertips. "Promise me that you will not leave the grounds until your scheduled visit to Hogsmeade on Saturday."

"I promise." She looked at him with tear rimmed eyes. "Hogwarts will not seem the same without you."

A low chuckle sounded in his throat. "There was a time when you and your friends would have said Hogwarts was all the better without me." He said wryly.

Severus sharply removed his hand from her face as they heard the creak of bed springs in the cell and he put some distance between them on the bench. Hermione watched as he schooled his features into a mask of indifference. No wonder he had been so good at deceiving Voldemort. It filled her with such admiration for him that it left her breathless. He exuded power and intelligence, which she found both arousing and wonderful at the same time.

"Professor Snape?"

Both heads turned towards the cell. Lavender was sitting up in her bed with a nervous smile on her face. With the danger over, Severus pointed his wand at the lock and the door flew open.

"Good Morning Miss Brown, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine and I have a strange craving for some steak...the bloodier the better." Lavender put her hand over her mouth in horror. "What is wrong with me?"

"It is perfectly normal Miss Brown. Madam Pomfrey will be along shortly to explain the ramifications of your condition to you." He informed her.

"Someone say my name?" All heads turned to see Poppy standing by the door. She rubbed her hands together, vigorously. "It is rather chilly in here. That Warming Spell seems to be wearing off." She looked to Severus. "Anything to report?"

"Your patient is well and talking." Severus replied, with a sweeping hand gesture towards the girl sitting in the cell. "She has some questions that she needs answering though and with that I shall leave you all to it."

He stood up and brushed down his slightly rumpled robes, nodded at Hermione and Madame Pomfrey before leaving the dungeon. The room felt instantly colder to Hermione and not because of some fading Warmth Spell. The means of his departure had been distant and offhand. She had hoped they would head off together, giving her a few more precious moments before they would have to go their separate ways.

"What is going to happen to me?" asked Lavender in a quiet voice.

Hermione looked uncomfortably at the blonde girl who sat balanced on the edge of her bed, and looked so close to tears. She would have gladly offered her some words of comfort if she didn't get the impression that they would be unwelcome. What did you say to someone who had lost everything that would be consoling, anyway? She might have the answers to many things, but not to this.

"We will talk about that later." Madam Pomfrey replied briskly. "I am sure Miss Granger wants to get back to her quarters for prepare for breakfast." She gave Hermione a direct stare, leaving her in no doubt that her presence was no longer required.

"Um, yes, I will be going. Glad you see you are feeling better Lavender." Hermione gave her an awkward smile and left the room.

* * *

><p>She started up the stairs, smothering a scream as she saw a black brooding figure detach its self from the shadows. "Severus." She could not keep the joy out of her voice at seeing him again. Hermione moved to embrace him, but he stepped away, holding her at arm's length.<p>

He frowned at her. "I wanted to talk to you again before we went our separate ways Hermione. I meant what I said; there must be no interaction between us, especially in public. I have already told you that people will not understand about us. I also do not want to be labelled at the man who stole you from Mr Weasley. I think more of your reputation than mine when I say this. There is little I could do that people would think worse of me than they already do."

"But that is not true; I have already told you how I feel... you did not steal me from anyone."

"The world will not care how we feel; it will only care about how things look. I want to go and tell the world to hang, but I have to protect the school...and all who live within its walls Hermione. That includes you."

"I am old enough to take care of myself." She snapped, walking past him on the stairs.

She had not gotten more than three steps away when a strong arm snaked out and grabbed her. He manoeuvred her roughly against the wall, his hands pinning her arms above her head. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Do you think I want things like this? Hermione, I want nothing more than to take your hand and walk through the corridors of Hogwarts and let everyone know you are mine. I want all of you, body and soul and if I gave into my baser instincts I would raise your skirts and take you against this cold wall right now. I dream of being one with you, I wake at night in a cold sweat, hard and aching for you."

He bowed his head for a moment, releasing her hands. He looked up again a moment later.

"Everyone is waiting for me to turn into the next Voldemort; I have no illusions as to how I got to stay on as the Headmaster here. Shacklebolt might have asked Minerva if she wanted the position, but he would not have let me go that easily. He wants me where he can see me."

"Do you think it's any easier for me, just because I am a young woman who has never been with a man? I want you all the time, like something just out of my peripheral vision. I can see it, but I can't quite touch it." Hermione put a hand to his face and traced its strong lines with her fingers. "I don't want you to go, but you are right as usual, the moment we are alone it is like a firestorm."

"When the dust has settled on all of this and the ashes of war have been scattered to the winds, I shall shout that you are mine from the rooftops of Hogwarts."

Hermione grinned. "I might have to see that as well as hear it. I don't believe I have ever truly heard you raise your voice above a sharp reprimand."

"Until Saturday night, and stay safe, if not for yourself then for me."

Severus covered her hand with his; he took it and kissed her fingers gently before tearing himself away from her. She felt the cold draught as his robes swished by her and he turned the corner on the staircase and was gone.

* * *

><p>Severus was as good as his word and when Hermione went down to breakfast his chair was conspicuously empty. When he said he would depart the castle she had thought it would be at least later in the day and could only assume he had left immediately after taking his leave of her on the dungeon stairwell. Her suspicions were confirmed when Minerva entered the hall moments later and sat in his chair as was her right when she was acting Head. The cloak of misery that descended upon Hermione was only lifted by the arrival of the Owls with the morning post. Hermione was surprised to have several letters drop on her plate, most of the scrawl on the letters familiar to her although mercifully none were from Ron.<p>

She opened the first letter, which was from Harry. A smile spread across her face and her earlier despair forgotten for the time being. _Harry was arriving at Hogwarts today for a visit!_ She had not been expecting to see him until at least two weeks before the new terms started, when he would be settling in as the official Hogwarts Quidditch coach. She scanned through all the other news he had sent. It seemed Harry was not coming alone and would be escorted to the school by several Aurors for safety's sake. She hoped they would give them some time alone, Aurors, although dedicated to their job were a strange lot.

A cough sounded to get everyone's attention and Hermione folded the letter up and tucked it inside her robes.

"You might gather from the absence of the Headmaster this morning that he has gone away for a few days. I shall be acting Head in his absence and all school matters should be directed to me. Any questions?" Minerva looked at the faces, up and down the table.

"Where has the Headmaster gone?" Asked Poppy. "It is all rather sudden." The Medi-Witch glanced at Hermione.

"I am not at liberty to discuss Severus's movements Poppy, as well you know." Minerva replied sternly. "It is enough to know he is gone and he will return in time for dinner on Saturday night." She pursed her lips and sat back down.

Septima Vector leaned over Hermione, whispering in her ear conspiratorially. "I think Severus has a woman and that is where he goes to on these absences. A man like that in his prime, needs company. I know I would if all I had done for the last twenty years or so was hanging out with Voldemort and some of this lot."

Hermione was surprised at Professor Vector. Obviously with Severus out of the picture she was letting her hair down and in a way Hermione did not like. Just because she was getting married soon she obviously thought herself a little above the other professors that taught at Hogwarts.

Hermione lowered her voice to reply to her teacher. "I think the Headmaster has gone away for a well needed rest. Wouldn't you after dying or whatever it was he did? He has dedicated his life to teaching at this school for almost twenty years and being unstintingly loyal to Dumbledore at the risk of his own being. He has suffered the contempt of the Wizarding world for a mistake of his youth when he should now be sung as one of its heroes. He preferred that people did not see the best of him. If that doesn't deserve a rest then I do not know what does!"

Hermione was too enraged to notice that her voice had risen or that the rest of the room had fallen silent at her tirade. Minerva fixed her with a steely glare before clapping her hands and the dishes on the table were filled with food. The other professors dived into the fare, seemingly grateful for the diversion.

"Well, well, Miss Granger a passionate defence of our absent Headmaster indeed." Septima raised an eyebrow at her before reaching for the toast rack. "Perhaps you know more about his little trip than you are telling?"

Hermione blushed profusely as she poured some cereal into her bowl and reached for the milk. She turned away from Septima and finished reading the rest of her post, a letter from Molly and one from Ginny. One letter in particular did draw her attention and that was her latest bank statement from Gringotts. She was down to her last hundred Galleons. It was a good job that her position at Hogwarts had come along when it did. She would have hated to be reduced to asking Harry for a loan. If she took things easy she would be fine until her first wages. It was not like she had any great extravagances here. Food and board came with the job, and it only left books and things like new robes, which she had already bought several sets of.

Hermione put away the rest of her letters and thoughtfully sat eating her bowl of Cornflakes. She was going to have to be more restrained in her responses to Severus. None of the professors were idiots and if she continued in this reckless vein then everyone would know something was going on. She was not wholly sure that Minerva and Poppy might already have some suspicions in that area. More than once she had caught them looking at her with speculative looks and most pointedly at her ring finger, but she refused to wear it and compound the lie.

"Septima excuse my earlier outburst. I am tired; I have not had a lot of sleep these last two nights. I was doing important work for the Headmaster and for Lavender."

"Miss Brown, the poor girl who was attacked by a Werewolf?" She asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

The older woman's face softened slightly. "You can take today off, but we study all the harder tomorrow." She said sternly.

"Thank you."

Minerva finished reading a letter and then tucked it into the sleeves of her robe. "Am I to understand Mr Potter is coming for a visit today?"

"He is." Hermione confirmed. "I thought I might take him out for a walk to see the work going on, on the new Quidditch Pitch."

"Very well, but do not stray too far!" Minerva said warningly.

* * *

><p>Harry arrived just after lunch. Hermione was pleased to see such a welcoming face and they embraced warmly. Four Aurors that Hermione had not seen before walked in the door behind him.<p>

"My armed guard." Harry joked, gesturing to the men behind him.

"There is tea and refreshments for you in the main hall." Hermione informed them. "We will be back in an hour."

The Aurors murmured their thanks and walked off in the direction of the Great Hall.

Harry linked arms with Hermione and they walked out of the main doors together. "So, how is Hogwarts treating you Hermione?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but it kind of feels like coming home. I miss my parents dreadfully, but I find I can somehow bear it if I am here."

Harry squeezed her arm. "We are both orphans in one way or another now. Snape is doing wonders with the reconstruction of the old place."

"Yes, he is. The French masons had to replace the stones that were too badly damaged. Severus and Minerva have directed them well. There is also the school's ability to regenerate its self, but that can only be done to a degree. The masons have to recast the defensive spells into the walls."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You really have read _Hogwarts a History_, from cover to cover haven't you?"

"Of course. Several times in fact." Hermione replied haughtily.

"And It is Severus now?"

"And sometimes Headmaster, sometimes Snape or Professor, what is your point Harry?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing and if you really want to know why I am here, I had to get out of the Burrow for a while. Ginny is driving me mad with the wedding plans, well more Molly than Ginny..."

Hermione laughed. "You are going to buy yourself a house as soon as you are married?"

"Oh, yes. I love the Weasleys, but they are best taken in small doses, besides Ginny and I want our own place to go to during school holidays. What plans have you and Ron made?"

"Er, um nothing solid at the moment." She evaded the question.

"Well get a move on, it's only a couple of months away."

"Almost three months actually. Is someone getting eager to try the delights of the marriage bed?" Hermione teased.

Harry put a finger under the collar of his shirt as if it were too tight and he adjusted his glasses nervously. "Well, someone is. I guess she just can't keep her hands off me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are going to love what Snape has done with the new Quidditch Pitch, it's been the topic of conversation at most meal times."

"Where is Professor Snape? He is a hard one to pin down, I have sent him several Owls requesting a visit to him and he is always "too busy". Harry complained.

"Severus really is a busy man Harry. He has to get the school up and running before the start of the new term. He has gone away to his family home for a few days. Not exactly sure where it is, but he is only an Owl away if we have need of him."

Harry sighed. "Now there is a book that should not be judged by its cover. How did I have it wrong for so many years?"

"We can be blinded by our emotions Harry. Snape was blinded by his when it came to you as well. Don't expect to become friends with him overnight, he can be prickly at the best of times, but underneath all that wool and buttons, beats a good heart."

"I know that otherwise I would not have extended the hand of friendship to him. He is no Sirius Black, but he loved my mother and gave his life to making a difference in the war against Voldemort."

"No he is not Sirius, he is his own man." Hermione stopped walking and turned to face Harry. "I need to talk to you, it's about Ron..."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears and she dashed them away, angry with herself. She had sworn to herself that she would not cry. "I can't marry him. That is why I have not made any effort to make plans and that is why I am not wearing my ring." She held up her hand.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "I hadn't noticed. Hermione it is common to get cold feet, I am sure it will pass."

"It won't, I love Ron, but I am not in love with Ron. It is an insurmountable difference Harry."

Harry looked at her for a few moments. "Are you telling me that after years of pining for Ron, you now realise that you are not in love with him?"

"Yes that is what I am saying...I started to have my doubts when we were back at the Burrow." She looked down at the grass, unable to meet Harry's eyes. "I was planning to tell him this weekend when we meet up in Hogsmeade. War changes people Harry. It clouds things or in this case, makes them clearer."

"Hermione, you are going to break his heart...is there someone else?"

"When there is a break up in the offing, why does everyone assume that it is always because there is someone else?" She snapped, walking off.

Harry caught up with her easily, grabbing a hold of her arm, making her stop. "There is, isn't there? Hermione I have known you all these years, I can tell when you are lying!"

The tears ran down her face as Harry pulled her into his embrace, Hermione's chest heaved with great sobs of raw emotion. "Y-yes." She managed to get out.

Harry stroked her hair, not speaking until her tears abated somewhat. "You are a good person Hermione; I know you wouldn't even consider doing this without an excellent reason. You don't have to tell me who it is right now, but it is important that Ron knows how you feel. Do you want me to be there on Saturday, for you know...moral support. Not that I am taking sides, but we both know Ron's temper."

He reached into his pocket for a pack of tissues and handed her one.

Hermione dried her eyes. "Thank you but no. We are adults now, some things you have to do on your own. This is one of those things."

"Ok. Where did you meet him and how did you find the time?"

"Harry, you said you wouldn't push the issue. Please let me tell you in my own time. All I am willing to tell you at this point is that I have known him for some time, but it is only recently that I have really come to know who he really is." Hermione pleaded.

Harry gave a short laugh. "A bit like me and Snape I would say, but without the warm fuzzy feelings!"

Hermione looked towards the half constructed Quidditch Pitch in the distance. _How close he was to the truth, _she thought.

"Come on, are you going to show me what _"Severus"_ has done with the new Quidditch pitch or not?"

He grinned at her, his smile was infectious as always and she soon returned it. In fact she felt lighter than she had in days now she had confided in Harry. He had not judged her like she had feared_. But he didn't know who the "other Wizard" was_, her inner voice reminded her.

Harry left her later that evening after a belly full of good food that only Hogwarts could produce. He kissed her on the cheek and Hermione watched from the castle door as Harry and the Aurors walked down the hill in the direction of the School gates, so they could Apparate. _Would their trio ever be together again?_ The future was uncertain and it scared her. Hermione closed the door and immediately all the locks moved into place, securing the school for the night. She began the lonely walk back to her quarters; however she was not alone for long. Tonight the Hogwarts ghosts were out in full force. She had the doubtful pleasure of Sir Nicholas escorting her to the DADA classroom before bidding him a terse goodnight.

* * *

><p>Severus awoke to a cold and cloudy morning. The dark sky threatened rain, which soon fell in fat droplets against the window pane. He still slept in his old room when he came to Spinners End. The idea of sleeping in his parent's room was an anathema to him and he had not been inside it for years. He got out of bed and lifted the blinds to look down on the murky street. Chimneys billowed out smoke and children played in muddy streets, ragged and skinny and starved of light and colour.<p>

A small, thin, dark haired boy caught his attention as he shuffled along the road, kicking a stone, his hands thrust in his trouser pockets. He thought back to his own childhood in this God forsaken place and wondered why he hadn't sold up and moved out ages ago. _Because,_ said his inner voice, _only a few streets away is a house that you know well, not that you were ever invited into it, but that belonged to someone you loved._

It had been hard to leave Hogwarts yesterday, but he had felt it the only right and honourable course to take. Severus watched the boy until he disappeared around a corner and sat back down on his bed. It was time to leave the past behind. He would get on to his solicitor later and draw up plans for the sale of his house and look for something permanent in Hogsmeade. He had his Headmaster's quarters but everyone needed to get away sometimes. He hastily got dressed and eschewed a proper breakfast for a cup of dark bitter coffee and a slice of toast, which he hastily consumed over his copy of the Daily Prophet. He skimmed the news, since the end of the war they seemed desperate for stories. At least he had managed to avoid Rita Skeeter's poison quill so far. There had been no further mention of her proposed book about his life.

As always the suppressive air of the familial home made him yearn for the clear fresh air of the Scottish Highlands. He put the dirty cup and plate in the sink, hurried upstairs to get dressed, grabbed a tatty black umbrella from the stand in the hallway and set off. Although he was a strange sight, looking almost like he had stepped out of another century in his black frock coat, few people paid attention to him. The Snapes has always been regarded as a bit of an odd lot. He walked through the dirty antiquated streets until he could see green grass and trees. He came to a halt at the rotting gates of a neglected graveyard. Nature was slowly reclaiming the place as her own.

The rain beat harshly against his umbrella; drops of water fell from the spokes like tears. Severus put out his hand to open the gate and walked through. The path peeked out of the overgrown grass in uneven intervals. His eyes flicked briefly to the left as he passed a grave marked _Tobias Snape_. _That was all the consideration the old bastard was worth_. Snape thought contemptuously, as he continued on. He finally came to the grave he was looking for. Severus had not been here for some months and weeds grew thickly over the headstone.

He cautiously glanced around to make sure he was alone, he got out his wand and the weeds disappeared. In their place grew some pink dog roses, his mother's favourite flowers. Uncaring of the damp earth, Severus knelt before Eileen Prince's grave for several moments, as if a penitent man in prayer.

"I find myself at a loss today. You see I have met a young woman, well not exactly met, because I have known her for several years, but I think we might have a chance at something extraordinary." Severus got up from his kneeling position. "The last time I was here I made my peace with you because I was sure I was going to die, but here I am. I discover myself on the precipice once more, as I was with Lily. For the first time in a long time I want to live and someone has given me that desire."

Severus put out a hand to touch his mother's gravestone. "She is a witch like you were. If I make a life with her there will be no hiding what we are, or pretending to be what we are not. Father never let you use your talents, and I saw you die a little more inside every passing day. I didn't understand that until I was older, but I understand it now."

He took one last look at the grave, turned and walked away without another glance.

The man, who had been watching him, had his wand levelled at Severus's back. The temptation to Avada Kedavra him was strong, but Augustus Rookwood suppressed the urge and removed the Disillusionment charm from himself and tucked the wand back in his sleeve. He had heard every word. He had to be talking about his little Mudblood whore. _Why should he make it easy for Severus and kill him now, when he could have so much more fun with the turncoat and his slut_. Rookwood pulled up the collar of his raincoat. _Time to pay a visit to Lucius Malfoy and recover some of the things he had hidden at Malfoy Manor._

* * *

><p>Saturday Morning dawned bright and beautiful, a contradiction of how Hermione was feeling inside. She felt nauseous, eaten away by nerves the last couple of days and wishing all the time that Severus had been here to talk to. Ron had Owled her only yesterday, his letter full of enthusiasm about their meeting at the Three Broomsticks. It was with great surprise as she sat down to breakfast with the other teachers that she received an Owl from Severus. As she opened the thick vellum envelope with a scrawling hand, she looked about her cautiously to make sure no one could see what was written within.<p>

_H, you are in my thoughts and I look forward to our reunion this evening, I trust all is well and you kept your promise to not leave the grounds. Regards S._

Well, as love letters went, Severus was not going to win a prize any time soon. She thought wryly. But then he had always been notorious for his economy of words. Hermione smiled to herself as she put the letter back in the envelope. Although having been tight lipped for many years, she loved that she was able to get him to converse with her and with little effort, even though she had more success verbally than with the written word. Perhaps he was finally allowing those previously impenetrable barriers to stay down.

"Ah young love." smiled Filius Flitwick as he poured himself a cup of tea. "Are you looking forward to meeting your young man again?"

Hermione immediately blushed as all eyes turned to her. "Um, yes." _Well, it was partially true_, although the man in question wasn't quite as young as Filius assumed. "The absence has been hard."

"Dear girl you have only been here a week!" Madam Pomfrey berated her. "The absences will be a lot longer once term starts."

Minerva turned and looked at Poppy. "Sometimes a week can seem like a lifetime and a lifetime like a week." She looked sadly across at Hermione. "When one is so young you need to be sure of your heart or regret it for the rest of your life." Minerva got up from the table and wished the staff a good day and left the table.

"What was that all about?" asked Hermione.

"Very sad, long time ago Minerva loved a muggle, a farmer's son. Rumour has it she chose magic over him. She married eventually, but she never really got over the farmer's son. She and her husband used to have a cottage in Hogsmeade. She moved back in to Hogwarts when he died." Poppy told her.

"Poppy, I am not so sure Minerva would like us talking about this." Pomona Sprout berated her friend.

"It is common enough knowledge Pomona, besides Hermione is more or less one of us now." The Medi-Witch replied.

Hermione was amazed. She had thought Professor McGonagall had never married like many of the professors that worked here. She was having to revise her earlier opinions of all of them. _Maybe there was hope for Severus yet? _ Hermione paled. _Where had that thought come from? _But was it so wrong to think ahead to the future? _Severus had warned her to not pin her hopes on him, did that mean he was not the marrying kind? These were questions that only time would answer. She had to be content with the now._

Professor Vector was away for the weekend, visiting with her fiancé and with it being the weekend Hermione's time was her own. She was almost the last one to leave the table, glad of the company of others as it gave her less time to dwell on the unpleasant task ahead of her. She already had Ron's ring in a pocket, inside her robes. Minerva's words came back to her as she fastened her cloak around her and walked out the front doors of the castle. There were still a couple of hours to kill until it was time to meet Ron, so she decided to have a walk around the grounds, mindful of keeping the castle in sight and staying well away from the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was going to escort her into Hogsmeade; she was looking forward to seeing him again. He made little demands on her troubled mind, which was exactly what she needed right now.

She stood on a hill and looked out towards the Black Lake, it was almost as still as a mirror today, there was little breeze about. Occasionally, its glassy surface was broken by something that lived within its dark waters. The air was cool and crisp and clean and smelled like home to her. It was hard to believe that only weeks ago the castle was burning and almost reduced to rubble. Apart from a few blackened walls and patches of scorched earth here and there, there was little evidence left of it now. _Voldemort had his wish to live forever, forever in Infamy. _She sat down on a nearby boulder, warmed by the sun and lost in thought.

_Were the Ministry really waiting for Severus to become the next Voldemort? If so, even with the memories from the Pensieve as proof positive, they did not really know the man. But how much do you truly know him? _Her inner voice prodded her.

"Miss Hermione?"

Jolted out of her reverie, she turned to face the direction of the voice. "Hagrid? You're a bit early!" She smiled.

"Not really, yeh said twelve o'clock an' here I am." He held up a couple of ferrets he had freshly caught.

She must have been woolgathering longer than she realised. Hermione got up from the rock and brushed down her robes. She walked over to him and took his arm on the ferret free side and they set off down the path towards Hogsmeade.

"I was hopin' teh see Ron again. It's been awhile and last time was not in such happy circumstances what with poor Fred and all."

_They were not going to get any happier_. Hermione sighed. "Of course, come and meet him before we have lunch." Not that she could face eating a mouthful right now and she had only picked at her food at breakfast, having no appetite.

* * *

><p>Hagrid was his usual chatty self as they walked down to the village. Hermione with her mind so occupied, hoped she made all the right noises in the right places as he went on about his adventures when he had been breeding Blast-Ended Skrewts. They passed Honeydukes and several other establishments on their way. Hagrid escorted her into the crowded, smoky atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta was behind the bar serving an aged Wizard, not much bigger than Professor Flitwick. She beamed at them both when she saw them.<p>

"Miss Granger, one of the Hogwart's heroes gracing my establishment!" She said loud enough to make sure everyone heard.

A few heads turned to look at the newcomers, but thankfully for Hermione, most of them went back to their Butterbeers and Firewhiskies.

"Please, everyone who fought for Hogwarts in the battle was a brave man or woman." Hermione insisted. "I need a table for two; my...Mr Weasley is meeting me here for lunch."

"Ah, yes another of the trio. So, when's the wedding to be, have you picked out a dress?" Madam Rosmerta asked jovially.

Hermione wanted to just sit in a corner and scream. Everyone was being so nice and she felt she really didn't deserve it. She sat down at the table, an awkward silence had settled between Hermione and Hagrid, only broken by Madam Rosmerta returning with a couple of Butterbeers for her guests.

Hagrid took a mouthful of his beer, almost draining it in one go. He wiped the froth from his beard and turned to face Hermione. "I have known yeh since yeh were not much bigger than Professor Flitwick and I can tell yeh not happy. What's wrong? Yeh can tell old Hagrid."

She smiled sadly at the half giant, if there was anyone she could not tell it was him. He had a habit of saying things he didn't mean to, but she didn't love him any the less for it. There was a sudden stir in the pub as the door banged open and Harry Potter stood in its frame. Just over Harry's shoulder she could see Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic. Hermione paled, only the most important business would bring him here and now. She could tell from Harry's expression that that whatever it was, it was not good.

Harry made his way over to their table, Hermione was sure she could see tears rimming his eyes, and her suspicions were confirmed as he took a handkerchief from his pocket and removed his glasses.

"Harry, what is it, what's wrong?" Hermione asked desperately. "And where is Ron?"

Harry seemed unable to speak; Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.

Kingsley looked at her gravely. "Miss Granger, will you accompany Mr Potter and me to St Mungo's?"

"Only if you will tell me what has happened!" She cried desperately.

"Death Eaters, filthy bloody Death Eaters." Spat Harry.

The room started spinning for Hermione, but she had to hold on to reality. "Ron, he is not..."

"No, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley is still alive, but barely. He was coming to see you and he was attacked on the way. I lost one of my best Aurors in the fight too."

"The Weasleys have been informed, Hermione he is not expected to...live." Harry said grimly.

Hermione felt the room sway again. She closed the gap between herself and Harry and held on to him as they both wept. "What was it?" She asked.

"That same curse that almost did away with you in the Department of Mysteries." Harry replied.

"Dolohov's curse...was it verbal or non verbal?" Hermione demanded.

Harry pulled away. "Why does it matter and why are we wasting time here when Ron is..."

"Dying?" Hermione finished bluntly for him. "The verbal version is more potent, I was hit with the non verbal curse, which is why I probably survived it, but you are right we should be going."

"Can you apparate proficiently Miss Granger?" Shacklebolt asked her. Hermione nodded. "Then let's go."

Hermione looked to Hagrid. "Could you please tell the Headmaster where I have gone?"

Hagrid was howling into the remnants of his Butter Beer, he paused for a moment to nod, before Hermione, Harry and Shacklebolt Disapparated away.

TBC


	11. Tea Roses And Tears

**A/N: I apologise for the gap between this chapter and the last one posted. Life has been busy and I have been sick. You may not like this chapter, but it needed to be written to serve the purpose of the story. I have tried to keep some situations to a minimum. Hermione only sees Ron as her friend in this story, her love for him as a friend and only that influences her decisions in this chapter. Severus's reactions to what happens are on the basis that when it comes to emotional attachments he is rather inexperienced.**

An Unexpected Gift – Chapter 11

Tea Roses and Tears

By the time Severus returned to Hogwarts and had time to settle back in, the staff room was ablaze with the news of the attack on Ron Weasley. Minerva greeted him anxiously as he entered the room, sitting down in his customary chair. A cursory perusal of the area told him that Hermione was not present. He felt a pang of disappointment in the region of his chest. She had been on his mind almost singularly since leaving the school. He had been eager to see her again with an interest that he rarely felt for anything. _Perhaps absence did make the heart grow fonder?_ Severus mused, before his darker inner voice also reminded him that familiarity breeds contempt. He frowned, opening up a copy of the evening edition of The Daily Prophet, going straight for the Potions section. The idle chatter of his fellow members of staff was of little importance to him, as he blanked it out. Since he was no longer a double agent he had become more selective to what he felt deserved his attention. With a certain young woman on his brain he had great difficulty in focusing on what he was reading.

It was then that he became aware of a presence standing in front of his chair. "What is it Minerva?" he asked, looking over the top of the paper before refolding it. He noted that the room had fallen silent and all eyes were turned to him with a mixture of expectancy and surprisingly, some with tears.

"Have you not heard, Severus?"

"Heard what?" Snape arched an eyebrow and steepled his fingers together.

"We sent you an Owl."

"I didn't get it, just tell me...now." He replied impatiently.

"Mr Ronald Weasley was attacked by Death Eaters. He is in a critical condition and has been taken to St Mungo's."

Severus's already sallow skin, paled further and his hands lowered to grip the armrests of his chair. "Was Miss Granger with him when the attack happened?"

"No, thank goodness, but Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived at the Three Broomsticks and took her away with them."

"Them?"

"Mr Potter and the Minister." She replied.

His first impulse was to apparate to London. He looked at Minerva, noting a strange expression on her face as she looked back at him. _Had he given too much away in his reactions and the concern for Hermione's safety?_ _He should never have gone away!_ He tried not to dwell on what might have happened if Death Eaters had been bold enough to attack Hogsmeade. It seemed that without Voldemort they had become even more out of control and disorganised, _or had they?_ _Maybe Kingsley Shacklebolt should be worrying more about the possibility of Augustus Rookwood becoming the next Voldemort, not he._ Augustus had always been ferociously ambitious within the ranks and jealous that he had had Voldemort's ear.

Severus got out of his chair with an economy of movement and pulled himself up to his full height. A deluge of thoughts ran through his head as he wondered how to proceed in the circumstances, but none seemed right. From the composed expression on his face, none would guess at his inner turmoil. Hermione might need him, but he was not going to go Apparating into a situation where he was not wanted or perhaps even required. It would leave him too defenceless emotionally, but more to the point he could not see how being there would help anyone, even if Hermione wanted it. It was too late to play the compassionate headmaster now, a role that Dumbledore had always been better at anyway. He would wait for word from her and follow her lead. He hated feeling so powerless.

"How did it happen?" Severus asked quietly.

"Mr Weasley decided to fly here on his broomstick that he uses with his team, something about trying to impress Miss Granger with the latest Nimbus."

Severus shook his head. "Foolish boy, he should have Apparated! It would have been much safer, even with his track record. I am sure Kingsley would have overlooked that fact that he is not licensed, in the circumstances."

"Have you never done anything foolish for love Severus?" Minerva looked at him pointedly.

There was no escaping that gaze. She knew all too well how he had adored Lily Evans, grieved after losing her friendship and while still a schoolboy here. She had seen the state he had been in not long after Lily had died too.

"That is not the issue Minerva." He replied coldly. "We will go in to dinner as usual and await further news."

_He did not want to go in to dinner; he wanted to be with Hermione._ The thought of food nauseated him, but he had to maintain the facade. As they sat around the high table in the Great hall, all his thoughts were for Hermione and to his surprise, pity for the unfortunate Mr Weasley. Severus knew he did not have the right to go to Hermione in her hour of need; as far as the world was concerned she belonged at Mr Weasley's side, not his. Besides, no matter how she felt about him, she still loved her friend. However, the burn of jealousy attacked his insecurities as well as not knowing what was happening many miles from here...

* * *

><p>Hermione sat by the bedside holding the hand of the young man who had been her friend since her first year at Hogwarts. How many hours they had been here, she did not know, time had ceased to mean anything anymore. She looked at her engagement ring, hastily replaced before arriving in the ward. It winked at her accusingly and she heard the words <em>liar, deceiver<em>, ringing clearly through her head. Molly Weasley sat at the other side of him, her face white and eyes red with unshed tears. Mr Weasley stood behind his wife, his hands on her shoulders, openly weeping.

Hermione watched as Molly stroked the cheek of her youngest son.

"Ronald, you have to get well. You have to live." Whispered his mother. "Don't leave us. I have lost too much already..."

Harry came into the room and leaned down to Hermione's ear. "Come on, you have been sitting here six hours solid, you need a break."

Hermione looked at Harry with remorse filled eyes. "I don't want to leave him."

"Hermione, he has been given a sleeping draught. It is unlikely he will wake for awhile...you go with Harry." Mr Weasley said, as he wiped his eyes with a handkerchief.

Harry took Hermione's free hand and pulled her up from the chair. Her legs had stiffened from sitting in one position for so long, but it had been nothing compared to Ron's discomfort. He had had several seizures during the course of her being here. One had almost carried him off. If it had not been for the skill of the healers he might already be dead. However, they were under no illusions that he was on the mend. Even as he laid asleep, Dolohov's Curse was eating through his internal organs like a cancer.

As Harry led Hermione from the room, Charlie and Percy passed them to take their place by their brother's bedside. Ginny was pacing the corridor with Fleur and Bill. George was sitting in one of the chairs, staring at the tiled floor, his face devoid of all expression. Ron, mortally injured by death eaters, was like Fred all over again for the family who had already lost so much.

"Any change?" Asked Ginny, hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "I am just taking Hermione out for some air. Will you be okay?"

"I've got her Harry," Said Bill, as he put a comforting arm around his sister.

Harry led Hermione downstairs towards the exit. The welcome Witch was eyeing them both while they stood by the doors, waiting for the coast to be clear so they could leave the building. Although the hospital was disguised as a condemned department store, they still had to make sure they were discreet. With a final check that the street outside was empty; they went out into the air. Hermione took great gasping lungfuls as if she had been suffocating.

"Harry, Ron is really going to die! There are no last minute miracles at hand, we are not going to come in and save the day with a clever spell, this is it." She turned away from Harry and what contents were left in her stomach, splashed onto the pavement.

Harry gave Hermione a moment to compose herself, before he handed her a handkerchief. "Come on, let's get away from here. I know a nice little cafe."

"Harry the thought of food right now..."

"They do a good, strong coffee."

Trembling, Hermione allowed Harry to guide her away from the building and soon they were sitting in a tiny, but clean, coffee shop with moulded plastic seats and an outdated decor that looked like a throwback to the nineteen eighties. A tired looking waitress shuffled over to them to take their order. Hermione just stared at the table when asked what she wanted, so Harry ordered for them.

Ten minutes later they were still sitting at the table, both now furnished with a black coffee, which was steadily growing colder by the second. Every so often Hermione's eyes would stray to the garish red plastic clock on the wall.

"Every minute, every second that ticks away is one less for Ron."

Harry put a hand across the table to grasp one of Hermione's as it nervously fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth. "I want to say all the right things, like it is going to be okay, Ron is going to get better, but he's not and it's not, is it?" He asked bitterly.

Hermione looked up at him. "No, it's not Harry. I naively began to believe that we three had gotten through this that we had beaten Voldemort, but even beyond the grave he is still spreading his poison."

Harry sighed raggedly. "And what about your bloke, Hermione? The other one."

Hermione began to laugh almost hysterically. "If only you knew. Don't worry, he won't come here. He has the sense and intelligence to stay away...but I don't know if I want him to. I am ashamed to admit that I want him here, even though I know it's the wrong time and place."

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Whatever makes this whole thing easier for the Weasleys right now and I have been selfish enough, following my own feelings..."

Harry squeezed her hand tighter. "It is not a sin to care for someone, Hermione. The greater wrong would be to deny it and pretend something you don't feel. Whether it's right or wrong you cannot dictate to your heart who it will love."

Hermione's eyes misted over, threatening to spill tears. She reached for her lukewarm coffee and sipped it distastefully. "I think we should be getting back." She said replacing the cup on the saucer.

Harry got up and walked to the counter to pay the bill. Fortunately, he always carried a bit of Muggle money around with him for emergencies. The waitress was clearing away all signs that that had ever been there before the door even closed on them. They walked arm in arm back in the direction of the hospital and turned a corner to see George pacing about outside the building.

"There you are!" George strode over to them. "We have been looking for you everywhere; Ron is awake and wants to talk to you, Hermione."

Hermione rushed past the pair of them and stepped in through the window of the outwardly derelict building of Purge & Dowse. George and Harry followed, closely on her heels. She ran past the disapproving Welcome Witch who tutted loudly at her haste, but she carried on up the stairs, regardless. Hermione found most of the Weasley tribe standing around in the corridor; only Molly was not in attendance. She assumed the formidable matriarch of the family was still in Ron's room, with him.

Arthur Weasley came up to Hermione and took her hand. "You know you are a daughter to me already, so terrible are the circumstances of this day that you will be my daughter in law in reality and a widow in the same breath."

She frowned; none of what he was saying was making any sense to her. Before she could speak, the door to Ron's room opened and a teary eyed Molly poked her head around it.

"You're here! We searched half the hospital looking for you, only to be told by the Welcome Witch that you and Harry had gone for a walk!" She ushered her into the room. "Never mind, you are here now and Ron is eager to speak to you."

Hermione walked over to the bed. Ron looked worse than when she had seen him only an hour ago. His skin was almost as white as the sheets and he looked like he had bruises under his eyes. She swallowed down her emotions, knowing the last thing he would want to see was her weeping all over him.

"Ron?"

"Hermione...so...glad...you're...here." He replied.

"Of course I am, where else would I be?" She smiled at him. "Tell me what happened, Ron."

"Death Eaters caught us by surprise. I got hit a couple of times, but I think I took one down. Lost my wand though."

"You don't have much luck with wands do you Ronald." She said teasingly; he gave a weak smile in response.

"Well, where I am going, I won't need one anymore anyway, will I?"

Hermione looked away for a moment, trying to compose herself. "Of course you will. You are going to get better and become a Quidditch champion, more famous than Viktor Krum, you'll see!"

"Hermione, you always were crap at lying. I might not be the smartest one of our trio, but I know when I am beaten." He squeezed her hand.

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer; they fell silently down her cheeks. Ron grimaced in pain, and Molly who sat on the other side of him lifted his head and got him to sip from one of the many potions bottles and his pain eased. He gave a grateful sigh of relief as it worked through him.

"Your father said something outside...it didn't make a lot of sense to me."

Ron smiled at her, looking at her engagement ring. "I want to marry you Hermione."

The breath caught in her throat. It was several moments before she could speak. "Of course Ron, when you are well we can talk about it some more..."

His brows knitted together. "Hermione I don't have long, let's end all pretence that I am going to get bloody better. I am not. Through my own foolishness, I am going to die." As if to illustrate his point, he started coughing, bright flecks of blood stained his lips.

Molly wiped them away with a cloth. "Don't get yourself all worked up Ronald."

"Marry me Hermione; I can be at peace knowing we were together even if for an hour or whatever time I have left. I want to make you Mrs Weasley like we dreamed."

_Merlin help her_. She wanted more than anything to grant Ron's wish, at the same time the lie sickened her, but she might just have to go through with it. She could never tell him that she didn't love him like that. She looked down at Ron's face, although emaciated, the glow of hope was behind his eyes and she knew she could not take that away from him, not now. Harry had told her it would be wrong to pretend something she didn't feel, _but what purpose would it serve in their current situation?_

She took a deep breath, feeling a tightness creep round her chest like a steel band. "Yes, Ron I will marry you."

It was all that she needed to see the joy spread across his features at her words. Tears continued to fall down her face, tears for Ron, tears for Severus, and a few for herself. _Severus would never understand and think it the worst kind of betrayal_. She knew he was only starting to trust her and their feelings for each other. _It didn't take a genius to realise how inexperienced Severus was in emotional relationships, especially a reciprocated one_. It would be like Lily all over again, a woman that he cared about, preferring another man to him. He would never believe that she had had no choice.

_But what did she do? Whatever decision she made she would be sacrificing one for the other_. One would win and one would lose and she knew she could not do it to Ron, no matter how she felt about Severus and the more time she spent away from Severus, she knew her feelings were becoming precariously close to a whole lot more than caring. It was almost an insipid word when used to sum up how Severus made her feel. Harry had mentioned love in the coffee shop and she had not denied it.

"That's wonderful Hermione." Molly spoke for the first time. She smiled warmly at her future daughter in law. "I will go and find a healer licensed to perform the ceremony. Oh and we'll need flowers..."

Molly left the room and they were alone together. "Love you Hermione." Ron muttered before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

Hermione leaned over and kissed the top of his head, as platonically as she might if it had been Harry laying there. She then drew her legs up on the chair and hugged them, rocking slightly. She felt very small and alone. "Severus." She whispered.

Then all time for thinking passed as the rest of the Weasleys came back into the room, sweeping her up in incessant hugs and congratulations.

* * *

><p>Severus looked out across the grounds of Hogwarts from the top of the Astronomy tower. The night was clear and cool and the stars were twinkling in the heavens, and his thoughts were turned to his old friend, Albus. They had had a rather heated discussion only a few hours previously in his office, before Severus had grown tired of it and decided to prowl the school corridors instead. His feet had brought him to here of all places.<p>

Albus had tried to push him into going to St Mungo's and seeing Hermione, although what business of it was the former headmaster's; he would have liked to know. The portraits had obviously been gossiping about him and Miss Granger and had them in the throes of a passionate love affair. _If it is not that Severus, what is it?_ His inner voice asked him. He held on to the railing and looked down; the ground was invisible from this height. A sickening jolt hit him in his stomach as he relived Albus falling from this very tower, dead at his own hands. _Damn the man and his impossible demands!_ No matter the reason, he would carry the stain of Dumbledore's death on his heart till he drew his last breath..._again_.

There had been little news from London, only that Mr Weasley was still alive, but by a thread. He supposed he could use his position as Weasley's former teacher to travel down on that pretence, but to all appearances there had been little love lost between any of the three and their former Potions Master. _Why would he even care?_ This was exactly what he could imagine some of them saying. The truth of the matter was that he did care, and more than he wished to. As one of the teaching staff of Hogwarts it had always been his duty to help protect all who had lived here, and even though Ron was no longer a student, he felt sadness that another life, another potential, had been destroyed by Voldemort's minions.

_How many years had he had to smile in the face of that reptilian bastard for the Order?_ When all he had really wanted to do was kill him slowly and watch him suffer. He thumped the railing with his fist, imagining it was his former master's face. He made up his mind there and then that if there was no further news from St Mungo's then he would go tomorrow at first light, whether he was wanted or not.

An icy gust of wind blew through the tower, causing him to shiver. A ghostlike voice, carried on the same breeze, whispered in his ear. "Severus." He felt his blood run cold. It sounded like Hermione's voice, pleading.

He shook his head and drew his robes more tightly around him. _She was hundreds of miles away in London_. To hear a cry like that they would have to be magically connected in some way. He was hearing things in his desperation to see her again. Severus turned and looked around the tower. He was totally alone. Probably one of the more mischievous ghosts playing tricks on him, he reasoned. He took the steps apace and returned to his quarters. After some pacing up and down the length of his office he decided he would travel to London tonight and watch things from a distance and be back before anyone knew he had left at all.

There was one person he had to inform before he left though, by rights. He threw some Floo Powder into the fire to contact Minerva.

"What is it Severus?" Asked a sleepy voice, from the fireplace.

"I am going away again." He replied.

"So soon? You have barely been back five minutes!" She protested.

"I feel as Mr Weasley is a former pupil of the school that it is only right that someone should go... and represent the school." Severus lied smoothly. "Albus would have gone." He added.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Are you sure you are going for Mr Weasley's sake, Severus or for a more selfish interest in the Granger girl?"

Severus was glad he had not decided to visit Minerva's quarters in person and have this discussion face to face. It gave him the advantage to be able to compose himself in his reply, which dripped with ice and scorn. "I do not know what fancies you have been spinning in your head Minerva, but even suggesting it you make yourself ridiculous. Why would a beautiful young witch even look twice at someone with my history?" He sneered.

There was another pause.

"I have seen the way you react around one another, I may be old, but I am no fool. The fact that you, a moment ago, called her beautiful has only confirmed my suspicions. Have a care Severus." She warned.

Severus broke off the connection abruptly. Minerva had bested him yet again. He took his overnight luggage and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy sat, huddled beside a blazing fire. The architecture of Malfoy Manor ensured the place was glacially cold, as well as aesthetically cold, come winter or summer. He watched the play of the flames through his brandy glass. The decanter on the table at the side of his chair was already half empty. He found drink helped him forget recent events very satisfactorily. Draco and Narcissa were still barely speaking to him, it gave him an excuse to retreat to his study for most of the day and sleep elsewhere when nightfall came upon them. Narcissa had not missed his presence in their marital bed, not that he had been able to perform for months. Serving under Voldemort had almost emasculated him. He could hear the mournful cries of the white peacocks in the grounds, like ghosts who had lost their way, not unlike himself.<p>

He took another sip of the amber liquid, letting it slide slowly down his throat and warm him. The glass fell from his hand, shattering into a thousand pieces as the study door burst open. Lucius's face turned white as he saw his visitor. Augustus Rookwood pulled down the hood of his cape, and sneered at Lucius.

"How have you been?" Augustus enquired, looking over Lucius's unshaven face and rumpled clothing. "You have been rather reclusive of late."

"Get out of my house; I want nothing to do with you." Lucius got up from the chair, looking a former shadow of his haughty self.

August strode over to Lucius. "Calm yourself, I have only come for some items that were left here in safe keeping."

"There is nothing here that belongs to you. Leave or I will..."

"You will what? Do you even know how pathetic you have become? Those of us that are left, laugh at you, you coward. You are a joke, nothing more. You know the Dark Lord was going to kill you once he got the Potter boy out of the way?" Jibed, Rookwood.

"No! He promised me..."

Rookwood laughed at him, an ugly sound. "He said what you wanted to hear. Look what he did to Severus Snape! His most trusted Death Eater, although he might have done worse to him if he had known he was helping that old fool Dumbledore. I never trusted him myself."

Lucius slumped back down in his chair, reaching for a fresh glass and pouring more brandy into it. "Take what you came for and leave me and my family in peace."

Augustus snorted. "You think you will find calm in the bottom of a brandy glass?"

"I neither know nor care." Replied Lucius, turning his back on Rookwood.

Rookwood dismissed Lucius with the contempt he felt he deserved and pulled up the rug covering the stone floor. He muttered an incantation over the stones with his wand and several of them rose up to reveal a cavity under the floor. Lucius let curiosity get the better of him as he glanced over his shoulder at what Augustus was doing. There were two large black leather cases sitting in the hollow space. His eyes widened at the sight of them. The Ministry had been through the manor with a fine toothcomb, they had to have been protected by a strong concealment spell to withstand their investigations.

Rookwood chuckled and looked over at Lucius who shrank back in his chair. "You didn't know about this lot, did you? Voldemort had McNair and me working on a project for him. I think it's time to resurrect that little project and give a Mudblood Witch and her Wizard a little payback."

Rookwood shrank the cases, concealed them within his cloak and closed up the floor again.

"Who?" asked Lucius. "Surely not the Granger girl and that poor excuse for a Wizard that she is engaged to? From what I hear, he's at death's door already."

"No one you would know." Lied Augustus, smoothly. "Besides, it is none of your business; you just go back to your brandy and forget you ever saw any of this."

"Gladly." Mumbled Lucius as he looked away, again.

The door opened again and Draco strode angrily into the room. "What's he doing here? You said you had done with him and his kind, father!" Draco accused his parent.

He got out his wand and pointed it at the Death Eater. "Get out of our house and whatever you want my father to do for you, he is not interested!"

Augustus looked Draco up and down. "Well, I must say you have finally grown a pair of balls on you. Don't fret young pup, I would be hard up to want your wreck of a parent for anything."

Draco pressed his wand to Augustus's throat. The man grinned evilly at him and Disapparated. Draco cast a contemptuous look in the direction of his father. "I won't tell mother about this, this time, but if it happens again..." He marched from the room, slamming the study door behind him.

* * *

><p>Hermione's dress had been Transfigured temporarily into a simple ivory gown. In her hand she held a loose bunch of tea roses. She had chosen the colour, finding the idea of red roses, distasteful. At least the tea roses only promised <em>I'll Remember Always <em>rather than an avowal of romantic love. She stood outside the door to Ron's room, hardly able to breathe, she was trembling, but numb at the same time. Her courage almost failed her, she thought about turning heel and running away, but at that moment, the door opened. Harry came out and closed it behind him.

""People were starting to wonder where you were." He smiled at her.

"Harry, I can't do this."

Harry grasped one of her hands in his. "You can and you will. I'd marry Ron right now if he asked me."

Hermione let out a hysterical giggle. "I don't think Ginny..."

He interrupted her. "That is our best friend in there and he is dying. Although we have never said it, we would give our lives for each other; such is the bond between us. Be the brave and brilliant young woman that I know you can."

She nodded, taking strength from his words. "Harry, before we go in, I have to tell you something."

"Make it quick, the Minister is getting agitated. It is quite an honour to have Kingsley here to marry you considering how busy he is at the moment."

"The other man...Harry...the other man is...Severus Snape." She forced his name past her lips on a whisper.

Harry paled. His mouth formed a perfect O of astonishment and shock at her words. Before he could react, or say anything, the door opened again. Kingsley Shacklebolt emerged from the room. "We have to do this now. I have a meeting back at the Ministry at nine."

Harry seemed to have lost the use of his legs, Hermione had to pull him along with her, resting her hand on the crook of his arm as the initial shock started to wear off. He led her in, to Ron's bedside in lieu of her father. Candles lit the bland hospital room, the light bounced off the shadows, giving it a golden glow. Flowers had been conjured through a series of spells and were dotted about the place.

Molly took out a comb from her handbag and hastily tried to tame the tangle that was Ron's hair, seeing Molly's look of love as she looked down at her son was too much for Hermione, she looked at Harry who was still looking at her like she had grown an extra head. Hermione's hand was icy cold as she and Ron's hands were placed together. It was fortunate for her that due to the hastiness of the union that there was no time to perform the lengthier binding spells that were traditional at many weddings.

It seemed like hardly any time had passed before Ron, with help, slipped Molly's borrowed ring on Hermione's finger, and they were declared husband and wife. Ron smiled at her tiredly, the ceremony had taken much out of him as his eyes closed and he drifted into a fitful sleep.

Arthur drew her into his arms. "Welcome into the family Hermione as its newest member."

Molly hugged her warmly. "I now have three daughters." She looked across to Fleur and Ginny as she said it. "Come on you lot, let's go to the waiting room for a bit and leave the newlyweds alone." Molly ushered everyone out of the room, giving her son one last look as she closed the door behind her.

_And I have just sold my soul_. Hermione thought to herself, bleakly_._ She sat down by Ron's bedside. The door opened again, waking Ron up. It was a Healer. She came in, asked Ron a couple of questions and got him to swallow some more potions. The Healer looked at her compassionately before leaving, giving a little shake of her had.

Hermione finally noticed she was still holding her flowers, so she placed them on the bedside cabinet and looked down at her friend. Instinctively she knew he did not have long left and the healer had confirmed it with her looks. He had a rattle in his chest as he drew each laboured breath.

"You should try and get some more rest Ron."

He smiled weakly at her. "I have infinity for that." He studied her for a moment as if memorising her features. "Thank you Hermione."

"For what?" She asked.

"Marrying me. You didn't have to do it. It was a lot to ask." He wheezed.

"Not for my best friend." She replied. _Harry was right; she would go through hell or high water for both of them, for Severus too. _She acknowledged.

"Hermione..." There was a pause as he struggled to get air into his lungs and he looked over her shoulder. "How long has Fred been standing in the corner?"

Hermione paled and looked over to where Ron's eyes rested; she saw nothing but empty space. "There's nothing there Ron, it must be the potions playing tricks with your mind. I had better go and get someone."

A hand shot out, surprisingly strong, as Ron stalled her. "No, the others, my family...we said out goodbyes before you came in. This is our time...I don't have long now, so don't interrupt me, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, unshed tears burned her eyes.

"Find someone else Hermione, when I am gone. Don't live your life alone. I hate the idea of you with some other bugger, but..." He looked past her shoulder again. "Bloody well shut up Fred, I will be as soppy as I like, it's my death; you already had your moment!"

Hermione looked behind her again, seeing nothing.

"As I was trying to say. Don't forget about me too soon." He smiled. "But do the things you dreamed of. You will make a marvellous teacher Hermione; don't ever let anyone tell you any differently."

"I promise." She managed to choke out.

"Best friends?" He whispered.

"For all time."

The breath hitched in his throat. Ron looked into her eyes, one last time. He exhaled a long breath and his hand went limp in hers. Hermione continued to stare at his lifeless face, her brilliant mind finding it hard to comprehend that he was gone. They had been through so much together, the three of them.

She finally came to her senses as time passed and his hand began to grow cold in hers, still too shocked to free the tears banked up behind her eyes. Hermione gently replaced his hand on the covers and closed his eyes.

She looked around the sterile room; the candles still burned brightly flickering for a moment before going out as the door opened and Molly Weasley rushed in.

"My son?" She looked at Hermione before looking to the still white figure on the bed.

There was no way to sugar coat the situation. Hermione nodded. "He is gone Molly."

The cry that tore through Molly echoed around the room, penetrating the self-protective numbness that Hermione had sunk into. She shuddered with pain. Harry and the rest of the Weasleys followed close behind Molly. All wore differing expressions of shock and grief. It was like the days after Fred died, all over again and, she felt the intruder even though by law she was now a member of this family. She looked across to Harry who walked over to her and held her tight in his arms, now only allowing her tears free rein as they wept together. He drew her from the room, sensing her need to leave before she worded it. Once outside the door, Hermione felt her legs go out from under her and Harry caught her just as she would have fallen to the floor.

A Medi-Wizard came rushing to their assistance and Harry quickly explained the situation. The Medi-Wizard ushered Hermione and Harry into a private cubicle. He gave the silent Witch a brief examination and disappeared for a moment, returning with a purple vial of some unknown potion. He handed it to Harry.

"What is this for?" He asked.

"It's for the pain."

Harry looked confused.

The Medi-Wizard looked at Harry with impatience. "It's for the emotional pain." He held a hand up at Harry's look of concern. "It is only a mild Quies Quietus potion, it does nothing more than take the edge off your grief. Its effects only last a few hours. Just make sure she doesn't drink any alcohol."

Harry got Hermione to open her mouth and he poured the potion past her lips. For all the notice she took, he could have been feeding her pure Aconite with a side order of Hemlock and he doubted she would have noticed. He watched as her pinched features started to relax slightly.

"Hermione, I have to nip to the loo, will you be okay for a moment?"

"Yes," She replied vaguely, watching as Harry disappeared around the curtain. As soon as he was out of sight she got up from the chair and ran from the ward, taking the door to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Severus cautiously stepped through the broken window of Purge &amp; Dowse and entered the hospital. The Welcome Witch looked up from her magazine and smiled with feigned pleasure at the sight of the darkly scowling Professor Severus Snape coming through the door. He could tell by the nervous twitch of her hand as it grasped her wand that she expected him to attack her at any moment. He sighed inwardly. The stigma of who he had been or had appeared to have been would follow him for the rest of his days no matter how many Orders of Merlin the Ministry threatened to heap upon him.<p>

"Mr Ronald Weasley." He snapped out in a perfunctory manner.

The Witch quickly told him the room and floor number and watched as he strode past her. "But Professor Snape, I don't think they are seeing anyone at the moment. Their son just got married..."

Snape stopped mid stride and turned on his heel. "Mr Weasley just got married...to whom?" He asked silkily.

The Welcome Witch's hand tightened more securely about her wand. His look had turned almost murderous. "His Fiancée I guess, Hermione Granger."

_Hermione had married Mr Weasley_. _After all she had said about what he meant to her, pursued him ruthlessly and still she had chosen to marry the boy_? Severus felt like he had just been punched in the gut. He was dim-witted for one so supposedly intelligent. He had let his heart rule his head again and had fallen like an idiot school boy, so desperate to be loved. A few flowery words and caresses and he had swallowed it hook, line and sinker. _You are pathetic_, he told himself bleakly. No wonder the girl had not wanted to lie with him and had probably only used him as a means to rid her of cold feet about getting married. _Well, that day had certainly been brought forward!_

_Think Severus_, his inner voice told him. _She let you inside her mind. There is no way she could have feigned those feelings and emotions without you detecting a lie._

He reached for the handrail to steady himself, refusing to listen to the voice inside. Severus utterly closed his mind to its reason. The Welcome Witch watched as he continued up the stairs, his back, ramrod stiff and proud, and his robes billowing out behind him like a black shroud.

He turned the corner blindly, about to climb another flight of stairs, when he bumped into something solid and female. He put out his hands to steady the annoying unknown person, not even really seeing her as anything other than an irritation.

"Severus?"

His hands tightened on her shoulders, his fingers biting into the soft flesh as he lowered his eyes and looked down into the honey brown eyes of Hermione Granger. _No! Hermione Weasley!_ He corrected himself bitterly. He loosened his grip on her; one of his hands dropped to her left hand and picked it up. He wordlessly examined her engagement ring as it rested on her third finger along with Molly's borrowed ring.

"So, it is true." He sneered at her, removing his hand from her shoulder and dropping her other hand as if it burned him.

Hermione drew in a breath. _How on earth had the news of her deathbed marriage travelled so far and so soon?_ She wondered. She looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to understand, but there was a coldness which had crept into his face as he looked back at her. She had seen it before; it was an expression that he usually reserved for someone he particularly loathed.

"Severus...I"

He narrowed his eyes. "I think the use of my first name highly inappropriate in the circumstances...Madam Weasley." He spat at her accusingly.

She swallowed hard. "Professor Snape...Ron is d-dead. He died a couple of hours ago." The Medi-Wizard's potion guarded her against tears as she looked up at the Dark Wizard.

He examined her face, uncaringly. "No tears for your young husband? My God woman are you some kind of emotionless Succubus?" Severus's lip curled, hiding his pain in anger.

"I didn't want..." She had trouble forming the words she wanted to say, the medicine had dulled her senses a little more than she would have liked.

He didn't leave her time to finish, cutting across her words with his own. "You didn't want me? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" He grabbed her shoulders again, his cruel fingers hurting her. He leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "Perhaps, you are just a little Gryffindor whore at heart that got wet at the idea of making me want her? I believe the Muggles have a word for it...cock tease."

"Severus, that is not..."

He placed a finger on her lips. "No more lies. I believe Madam Weasley that it is your wedding night. I would hate for you to be left so unsatisfied."

"What do you mean?" She asked unsteadily.

"The teasing is over, I can only imagine what kind of tortures you put on the unfortunate Mr Weasley."

"Severus?"

"No more games, is what I mean. I am going to fuck you until can't walk straight and then perhaps I can get you out of my system.

Hermione felt a lurch, deep in her belly. She should be fighting this more, trying to explain. She was not sure if it was the potion or that she was tired of fighting anymore that she did not struggle as he led her away.

He cast a quick Disillusionment spell over the both of them and marched her back down the stairs and out of the hospital. The Welcome Witch was completely unaware that anyone has passed her.

TBC


End file.
